Fight From Within
by RainStorm2122
Summary: Yet again our damsel is being hunted, but will she be able to save herself this time? Just how strong has Elizabeth become? And what is with her dreams of Meliodas, what could be the correlation between these two forms?
1. Attack

Hey, so this is my first fic for this anime, I had finished binge watching it and was stoked that they left it at a cliff hanger on Netflix, so I took it upon myself to see what the fandom is like. Looking at how few M fics there were I decided to correct with, and maybe a few other, but I'm going to start off with a multi-chapter. Hope you like.

0-X-0

Rumbling could be heard in the distance from within the taverns walls as the laughter died down. "What was that?" a meek voice whispered from below the counter. Emerald eyes narrowing as the owner of them strained to hear further, his senses heightened as the tavern began to shake hard enough to knock mugs from the table.

"Captain." King whispered as everything suddenly grew still, "this is eerie. What could be going on?"

"Beats me." Meliodas shrugged while Hawk griped about his nonchalant attitude, "I'm gonna see if it's interesting. Ban." Both men leaving the tavern with wide smirks. The silver woman behind the bar rushing to the window facing where the men's silhouettes could be seen. As she cracked the window a howl rang throughout the night, echoing in her ears, as Ban's upper half flew through the window next to her.

"Well, fuck." Ban muttered leaning on his palms a crazed gleam in his eyes. "Capt. is gonna get all the fun unless someone can toss me out to my body; King?

"What's going on out there!?" Elizabeth whimpered clutching her hands in front of her chest.

"A monstrous wolf-thing is attacking, really wish Diane was here to lend a hand." Ban explained while being levitated out the broken window and next to his discarded lower half "Thanks, King!", and with that and his usual maniacal laughter he leapt back toward where Meliodas was being tossed into the air. Catching the golden-haired male by his ankle before spinning and hurling him back at the monster, Meliodas twisted his torso, the rest of his of his body following, as he brandished his sword and pierced through the monster's heart.

"Well, it would seem that we are once again being targeted, Captain Meliodas." Gowther stated as he disconnected from the giant wolf. "Seems they are after the Princess." The other Sin's glared and voiced their opposition to losing her as Elizabeth looked down, tears brimming. Meliodas set his chin on her head his emerald eyes hardened, a low growl vibrating his chest and voice, "Ellie, we're not gonna lose you, again got it. Everyone keep an eye out, and don't let her escape your sights. That's an order." Resounding 'sirs' echoed around the room as Elizabeth glanced up with determination in her visible eye.

"I want to train!" Her shout causing the others to fall from their seats and Hawk to choke on his scraps in surprise. "You can't really mean that, Princess." King uttered floating over to her. "I do! No way am I going to just let you all put yourselves on the line for me yet again. Even if it's just training my healing abilities… But… I want to fight, too."

Emerald eyes narrowed behind her as the Captain tugged her silver locks backwards, tilting her back to meet his daring gaze, only for his facial expression to turn change into surprised at the teary yet determined eyes steadily meeting his. A heavy sigh escaping him before his characteristic grin regained its light, "Sure, you can train, but it's going to be against me!"

"Stupid Meliodas, you're just gonna grope her! Or worse…. NOOOO…." Hawk yelled running to head-butt the small male away from the damsel in the group. His attempt thwarted as a small booted foot pressed against his snout, not budging and effectively keeping him a leg length away.

"Relax Hawk, would you rather Ban teach her?" at that both males turned to see the overly enthusiastic grin spread across Ban's face followed by stomach knotting laughter. "Yeah, no, you're right. Fine, but no FUNNY business!" the round pig backed off and lumbered off to his scraps dish.

Later in the night as everyone readied themselves for bed King sat on the roof awaiting for Diane's long anticipated return, she had sent a letter to him using the nature folk as her messengers, a smile and blush tinting his face in the pale moon-light before the familiar footfalls of his beloved giant reached his ears. "Diane!" he shouted as he flew across the sky so that he was directly in front of her. Exhaustion heavy in her movements, but a chipper smile bringing energy to her eyes as they greeted each other. "Um, hey, King could you get me a set of smaller clothes, please?" Surprised he nodded his head as he flew back with Diane following carefully and lightly so as to not disturb the others. Reaching the tavern just as King floated back up to her with the clothes in hand.

"Can I ask why, Diane?" King blushed as he turned around noticing the potion Diane had to her lips. Small trails of blood coming from his nose as he realized Diane was about to be naked behind him, the image becoming more arousing as he heard her form behind himself shrinking, fabric shifting as the body that it held snug became too small to wear it.

"Because I want to sleep next to you silly, it's been a month since we last saw each other!" Diane chuckled reaching for the clothes that King held over his shoulder. Happy she couldn't see how red his face was, yet King dared to tilt his head only to whip it back as blood rushed from his nose. Diane was bent forward with one leg in her panties and was attempting to hook the other one in, her breast hanging and pushed forward as she pressed her arms closer. _'Oh, Gods, D… Diane is SO CUTE, no so SEXY! Gah!'_

"You didn't peek did you, King?" Diane asked from directly in front of the young fairy pulling him from his thoughts with a jolt.

"Uh, w-what! N…N-no, Diane, I would n-never!" exclaiming as he waved his arms dramatically in fear for his life before soft lips touch his cheek. Steam rising from him as he gaped at Diane while she twirled a strand of hair around her finger and blushed.

"Stop gawking, you lying dummy." A smile gracing her features as she took King's hand in her own, "Let's sleep on the roof!" Dumbfounded, but happy none the less he floated them both up promising to keep her from falling so she doesn't have to worry. Once on the roof and comfortable against the Spirit Spear turned pillow they fell asleep with smiles and blushes while curled into each other's arms.

0-X-0

The silver hair woman sighed from the bathroom door hands on her hips as she shook her head at the snoring lump on her side of the bed. His body covered in thick ropes, the handy work of the nervous pig sleeping outside their door. Sighing again, Elizabeth walked toward him and pulled his checks, grinning at the small noise of complaint she got. "Meliodas, roll onto your side of the bed, please."

"Nu-uh." The golden haired demon muttered rolling onto his stomach and burrowing his face into her pillow humming as he did so. A blush dusted her cheeks at his actions before she gave up and crawled across him so that she could sleep on his side. Adjusting so that she was on her side facing the emerald eyes shining at her gleefully. "Night, Ellie."

Yawning, and curling into herself and his pillow Ellie muttered the same back before slipping into a peaceful sleep as the grinning boy became somber, "I wish I could be more for you, Elizabeth", then drifting off just before the princess muttered her hearts confession to the brilliant man in her dreams and that rested with his head against her shoulder. "I love you, Meliodas."

In her dream Meliodas was walking in front of her, hands behind his head, as the sun peeked between the leaves of the canopy above. His vest and shirt off but draped over his right shoulder as the sun glistened against the small beads of sweat littering his torso. A heavy blush tinting her cheeks as Elizabeth eyed how every muscle along back and sides moved, showing the underlining physical strength that his small body possessed. She couldn't but wonder just how someone so small could be as well-defined as he was, was he hiding something? Elizabeth gasped as her mind took a sudden turn and Meliodas slowly grew taller, his hair touching his shoulders now, just as he turned her heart fluttered painfully in her chest his facial had lost the boyish charm and becoming a defined and alluring as his now almond shaped eyes shined with an impish suggestion in them.

Reaching forward he grasped her cheek and pulled her closer, the dark mark on his forehead making her freeze before her curious finger trailed up to caress the lines, tracing them with her finger tips over his eye not noticing the smirk he was giving her. The arm he used to pull her close draped over her shoulders as the other gripped her hip to keep her close. _"Meliodas?"_ His characteristic smile replacing the smirk as leans forward and envelopes her in a warm hug. _"Mhm._ " She felt a brush of lips against her shoulder and a mumbled phrase sounding similar to 'something more'. A blush lit her face as she tried to piece together what he could've meant.

"Get up!" shrieked the pink swine as he tackled Meliodas out bed. "I can't believe you broke the ropes, DID YOU DO SOMETHI-!"

"No, Hawk, I didn't…" Meliodas interrupted as he got up and walked over to Elizabeth, "wake up, sleeping beauty. Time to eat then train!" He cheered and held a thumbs up as the woman giggled up at him. "I'm gonna head down first and get Ban to make breakfast, okay." With that he closed the door and padded down the stairs in search of the immortal man.

"Hey, Hawk, can I trust you to a secret and confide in you a bit?" nervousness lacing her soft whisper.

Jumping on the bed and facing the woman he simply nodded his head. "I… I'm in love with Sir Meliodas, Hawk. But I'm scared to tell him… What if he doesn't really feel the same way? What if he won't train me then? What if…." a hiccup left her as sobs wracked her body, "what if w-whoever's after m-me man-manages to…k-kill him?!" With that she threw herself at the tearing-up pig as an attempt to muffle the wail that left her.

"Princess…."

"ELIZABETH!" The panicked shout from down in the tavern startling everyone as Meliodas raced up the stairs in the middle of cooking with Ban. "Elizabeth, wh-" thrusting the door open to see her fine except for the tears in her eyes and the quivering of her shoulders as she held the sobs back. "What's wrong, Ellie? Why are you crying?" As he walked closer her quivering increased, "Don't tell me you're afraid of me now, huh", he jested.

"NO" the exclamation revealing her hidden eye as she moved to her knees to face him directly. _What do I do, I can't tell him why I'm bawling…_ "I…I just remember my bad dream and was telling Hawk what it was…" Emerald eyes narrowed minutely sensing she was hiding something, but chose to ignore it for now.

"Well, then, come on and eat. I'm sure Ban finished and is ready to dig in, "leaning closer a sly smile on his lips, "and I'm sure you'd like to eat before King devours it all." At that all three laughed the normal happy shine coming back to her eyes as Elizabeth pulled the covers aside and stood up. "Do you need any help, Ellie~~?" an eep leaving the woman as the Captain tugged on the ribbon securing the top of her nightgown before Hawk pushes him out the door.

"Oh, no you don't, pervert!" could be heard as the males descended the stairs. Elizabeth shook her head as her heart continued to hammer in her chest, before moving to find her uniform. Once dressed Elizabeth headed down smiling more as she heard the playful banter carrying on amongst the riled Sin's. Times like this was what she loved as she peeked around the wall to watch everyone enjoying themselves.

Diane was sitting next Meliodas as King kept her attention by discussing what she encountered on her personal journey. Merlin was sitting on the table behind them as Gowther read one of her many books rattling off questions and observations. Ban and Meliodas was alternating between jabbing at each other verbally and throwing food at the other in retaliation to particularly rude remarks; Hawk squealing in joy as he picked up the fallen food. All eyes turned to her as she walked from behind the corner a giggle tugging her shoulders, "You guys are wonderful." Smiles grew around the room as the laughter spread before dying down back into a content atmosphere.

"What makes you say that, princess?" Ban inquired, leaning over the table to pluck another biscuit from the basket before settling back beside the captain.

"You all love each other, and the trust is oblivious. Besides seeing all of you with smiles and laughter makes all the battles we've fought worth it. I wouldn't change anything that's happened for fear that I wouldn't be here to spend it with you all." Elizabeth confessed meeting all their eyes, lingering longer with Meliodas', before looking down, "you're family to me. Yet, I feel I at times drag you down." Happiness surged in everyone's chest at her confession before Meliodas stood up wiping the food of his face and shirt.

"Then as family let's make you stronger, so that you never have to humor that silly thought, okay?" Meliodas spoke as her reach for her hand and tugged her out of her chair. Her surprise and the force of it causing her to stumble into him, a sly grin on his face as he slide a hand around her backside to hold her skirt in place, but the other's saw it as him being a perv yet again, before dashing out the tavern. Ban just had enough time to hand the captured woman a biscuit before silver and blonde disappeared with the sound of the door closing in their wake.

0-X-0

Let's see how you like it before I continue.


	2. Unlock

Well, I already got a small audience forming for this fic, so here's another chapter for that amazing person to follow it, hope I can hear some kind words, too! :D

0-X-0

"Then as family let's make you stronger, so that you never have to humor that silly thought, okay?" Meliodas spoke as her reach for her hand and tugged her out of her chair. Her surprise and the force of it causing her to stumble into him, a sly grin on his face as he slide a hand around her backside to hold her skirt in place, but the other's saw it as him being a perv yet again, before dashing out the tavern. Ban just had enough time to hand the captured woman a biscuit before silver and blonde disappeared with the sound of the door closing in their wake.

Dashing to a clearing, Meliodas helped Ellie off his shoulder before dashing around her in a circle. "Ellie, you've gotten used to my energy, right?"

"Yes, Sir Meliodas!"

All the images around her smirking, "Good, then find the physical me." With that his forms began by bouncing from tree to tree and all around her. Elizabeth watched them all nervously searching Meliodas' power, and pointing at them one by one asking if that's correct only to be met with a poof and a chuckle. "Oh, I can't, si-…"

"Ellie, if you admit defeat I'm gonna hide all your bras." The remaining three forms gloated as they each landed on a branch awaiting her decision. Elizabeth jolted up in surprise at his declaration before steeling herself. "How can I sense you if you aren't even near me!"

"Can you not sense me from a distance?" They asked as they hoped down to walk toward the silver haired woman.

"Not near enough, these images in front of me aren't you, sir Meliodas… Sure they each have your energy but not to the extent that I'm familiar with." A blush spreading from her cheeks to her ears as Meliodas came into view through the dense foliage.

"Huh, I didn't think you'd actually learn to distinguish the differences in power I left in my after images," twinkle sparked in his eyes as a mischievous grin over took his facial expression, "but tell me if you can find me now." All four Meliodas' surrounded Elizabeth in a blur before stopping in front, behind, and to her sides. "Wanna make this more interesting?" He challenged as she looked around herself nervously as all the forms emanated the same power.

"U-…um," breathing deeply, "okay", as she spun in a slow circle trying her hardest to discern the real captain.

"If you lose I get to pick what you sleep in next, and if you win, well you can decide that."

0-X-0

Opening her eyes in disbelief Diane sputtered at the crystal ball, "T-that j-jer-jerk!" Nervously King rested his hand on her shoulder, "Easy there, Diane."

"I'M GONNA TIE HIM UP AND LEAVE HIM OUTSIDE WHEN HE GETS BACK!" Hawk yelled between mouthfuls of his scraps.

"Capt'n got balls sa'in' t-hic-hat." Ban slurred behind his ale.

"I do wonder how this will turn out, Princess seems to very confident right now." Gowther mutters studying the young woman through the crystal.

0-X-0

"Anything, sir Meliodas?"

"Sure, it's not like I have to worry about you wanting me to do something dangerous, heee."

While she turned slowly behind her, "Then sleep, untied, with me WITHOUT being handsy, sir," and resting her hand above his heart smiling as she felt it hammer against her. His cocky expression shattering along with his after-images as shock took over him.

0-X-0

"Ah, so that's how she managed it. Very impressive, I never knew she would beat the captain." Gowther stated intrigue seeping from his voice.

Choking on his drink Ban wheezed out how he didn't expect that while Hawk patted his back, "She's in for it now. There is no way Meliodas will respect her wish like that, he'll taint her purity for sure."

0-X-0

"How did you know where I was?" Meliodas muttered as his shock wore off. The brilliant smile on the woman's face as she leaned forward, her hair falling around them. Her words too low for anyone other than Meliodas, "Because I listened for your heart beat. I sleep to it every night, but I can only hear it faintly from a distance. I knew the other images weren't you but I knew you wouldn't come out right away. I'm sorry I had to play you, s-!" Before she had time to react Meliodas had tilted himself up just enough to brush his lips against her and pulled away mirth in his eyes, "Don't apologize for that, Ellie. You did amazing, now let's get back," he turned around offering his back to Ellie. Resting her thighs on his hands as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck. "Wrap your legs too, so they don't hit a branch." Obliging him, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, his hands taking a firmer grasp sliding lower toward her backside as her face heated up before Meliodas took off into the tall trees.

 _What was I thinking! Why'd I go and make that confession! But could he really love me? My dream Meliodas admitted so, but are they really the same?_

 _How am I going to actually keep to myself, with the ropes I can ground myself, but…_ Cutting his eyes to the side watching her amazed expression next to his own face. _I actually kissed her earlier, and she didn't protest, maybe she's in love with me too?_ A warm twinge over his right eye seeming to answer his internal question. _Huh._

"This is amazing!" She whispered next to him as she hugged herself closer before tilting slightly back to watch the beautiful scenery fly by her. Before a stomach flipping took hold of them both as Meliodas' balance became off center at her shift in weight.

"Fuck!" Pulling her wrapped limbs loose he turned to face her, quickly tucking her into his body, as he took the hits against the tree branches below and ultimately the cement-like water below. Both slipping into the warm water just as Meliodas blacked-out, panicking, Elizabeth pulled him close and kicked her legs as she reached the surface she struggled to pull his arms over her shoulders and rest his chin atop her breast between her cleavage to keep his head from falling into the water. Grabbing his belt loops with one hand and wrapping the other around his torso she kicked on her back and moved to the river bank. Running into the sandbank with her shoulders she sat up rolled as she gently set her blonde savior half on the sand and half in the water, wincing as his blood mingled with clear water before pressing herself to him in a hug. She felt the warmth of her powers touch him but the bleeding at the back of his head didn't stop, "What do I do! Meliodas!" she yelled as she pushed herself onto her elbows the rest of her still flush against him.

He felt the peppering of her tears and slowly moved his right hand to grasp her cheek, fingers curling into the damp hair behind her ear, as he tugged her up his body and lingered her lips over his, "Kiss me." Leaning the rest of the few centimeters between them she pressed against his lips concentrating her energy into the kiss as she felt his lips twitch before he kissed back. Peeking her eyes open she glanced at the side of his head to see the bleeding had stopped but her powers still glowing there signaling that it was still damaged, so she tilted her head deepen the kiss as she slide her tongue along the near-death man's lower lip. Groaning he obliged and slid his hand deeper into her hair as his other hand fisted in the sand as a way to ground himself. Unconsciously they shift as Meliodas meets her tongue and guides her deeper into the kiss, mesmerized by how her eyes are shining and that the blush dusting her face is quite literally heating his own. Feeling the last of his skin stitching back together he presses hard into the kiss before forcing her head down against his chest, "Thank you." His heart thundering in her ears as she closes her eyes in exhaustion, arms wrapped around his waist just as Ban and the other land behind him on the back.

"What took you guys so long?" Meliodas hummed as he tilted his head back leaning on his elbows to grin at them seemingly to know what they had been doing.

"We were shell shocked that princess willingly sucked face with you for one." Ban bantered leaning over his captain; an all too well knowing smirk as he saw the fire in his emerald eyes, "Need a fight by any chance?"

"Can you guys take Elizabeth? Diane, Merlin, can you get her warm and dressed please? She's going to be out cold for a while." Meliodas asked as he unwrapped her arms so that Diane could pick her up and hold her bridal style.

"Of course, captain." Reached his ears as Merlin teleported everyone but Meliodas and Ban back to the Boar's Hat. The women took the passed out silverette into the shower with them so as the clean her and warm her up from the now icy water clinging to her.

"I can't believe she kissed the captain like that! I mean I have King, so I'm not really envious of her anymore, but that was very bold of her. I don't think she realized how close the captain was to losing it." Diane grumbled as she held the limp woman against her so that Merlin could scrub her down.

"Well, the captain was bleeding out the back of his head, I'm sure she was panicking over that, and did you not see him whisper for her to kiss him? Meliodas has great gut instincts when his life in on the line I'm sure he knew what would happen, but decided being healed outweighed his frustration." Merlin mused as she rinsed the long silver locks and detangled them before washing herself off so that she could hold Elizabeth while Diane finished her own sudding and rinsing.

0-X-0

Ban crashed through four trees before imbedding in the fifth as Meliodas landed in front of his, "Man, that kiss really riled you up, huh?" Meliodas launched himself at the laughing broken man crushing his left arm with his knee before spinning to round house him in the side of his temple. Landing on the ground with a wet thud Ban whistled as his body stitched and mended itself back together just as Meliodas went to land a fist into his torso. Ban spun on his back catching Meliodas' side with his heel sending his flying to a nearby tree. Both men chuckled as they ran at each other hitting the other as hard as they could, not pulling any punches or kicks. The goal to tire Meliodas or to at least get his excited energy to a stable level. They lost count of how long they had been at it and how many times Ban had been severed in half, only when both men fell back and laughed at how beat up they looked until Ban's body mended itself, and Meliodas drank the healing potion that Merlin had left him. Heading back, the blonde couldn't help but to feel his hair stand on end and goose bumps to run down his arms at the thought of sleeping next to Ellie after earlier. "Ban."

"Hm?"

"Where do you think this is going to go?"

"Captain, are you uncertain about what happened?" Ban asked facing his superior.

"A bit, I… Don't want to hurt her, after everything I don't know if I could ever let her go willingly…" Meliodas smiled ruefully up at the immortal, "I think she's the answer I've been looking for, honestly."

"Dragon Sin of Wrath, Meliodas, you're not gonna scare her, idiot." Ban muttered as he slammed his elbow over the captain head before he draped an arm over his shoulders in companionship, "Waste this chance like I did, Meliodas. I regret everyday not doing everything I could with Elaine, so for me uncage yourself and love her." Both men locked eyes and smiled before once again heading back home.

Reaching the Boar's Hat Meliodas hoped up until he reached his bedroom window for once not wanting to be in the center of his gaggle of curious misfits. Ban went in on the promise to keep them occupied and to make sure no one came to pester him. Upon unlocking his window and stepping in, the aloof demon eyed the door and decided to lock it, and set the book against it as an afterthought, not noticing the sapphire eye watching him from under the covers. Gulping, the embarrassed woman watched as Meliodas striped before her before heading toward the bathroom with a pair of sleep pants in hand. The image of his chiseled, naked, form not leaving her mind's eye even as the bathroom door shut. Slowly, she sat up and looked down at the clothes that Diane had put on her… a thick loose shirt and old worn sweat pants that she found buried in the far pile of the closet. The itchy material was what woke her along with Meliodas' arrival in the room. Quietly she made her way to the dresser she shared with Meliodas and searched for a clean night gown before remembering she forgot to do laundry, so she timidly opened his side for a shirt pulling out a white button-up and a pair of loose shorts she quickly changed just as the water was cut. Yelping in surprise as her heart picked up alarmingly as she turned just in time for Meliodas to emerge from the bathroom still damp from the shower, the night pants hanging lowly on his hips as the hem captured the dripping water. Meliodas smirked deviously as he sauntered over to the bright red woman in his clothes.

"Miss me so much?" He jested as she hid her face behind the un-cuffed sleeves mumbling her reasoning. "Awe, too bad, I was hoping earlier wasn't just to save my life. Ya know?" He muttered dragging the towel up his torso, catching the water, and covering his head as he sat back on the bed.

Peeking through her fingers she watched as his muscles flexed under the force of his movements, steeling herself she rested her left knee by his right thigh breath catching as he froze, "D-don't m-move, Sir…" She whispered nervous as she fully straddled him and placed her hands over his on the towel, coaxing him to let her dry his hair, his hands sliding to let him lean back and sit up as her breast unintentionally brushed along his chest and under his chin. A moan escaping him as she readjusted herself in his lap, "Sir Meliodas?"

"Ellie. Do. You. Love. ME?" Meliodas bit out as he fisted the sheets in his grasp.

"W-WHAT. A-ahhh, y-YES." She mumbled as she stopped rubbing his hair and let the towel slip.

As it slipped over his head showing his face she gasped at the mark on his forehead and sitting straight up against her, "Then you have two options right now," the normally jubilant man spoke lowly as his emerald eyes glazed over, "one: hit me and scream for Ban, or two: let me have you."

Gulping Elizabeth shuddered as she contemplated her options, "What'll happen if I run and if I stay?" She couldn't help but ask, the look in his eyes luring her in but screaming danger at the same time. The heavy increase in his power weighing the room down and making her feel puny.

"If you run, right now, I will attempt to stull hunt you down, but between everyone they should be able to keep me running long enough so that I can stabilize myself again. Should you choose to stay, you will not leave this bed for a long while. Should you let me claim you, you will be mine forever and I will be completely changed. You will be unlocking a monster I have kept precariously chained, thus it will be up to you, solely, to control me." The sheets in his hands tearing loudly as the mark over his eye thrummed. Biting her lip Elizabeth fought with herself…

 _The others' could very well get hurt…. But what if I can't control him, what will he become… I didn't think of this when I thought to help him… But, he loves me, right? He's fighting himself to give me time, offering for me to run…_

"Meliodas, do you love me."

"Wholeheartedly…"

"How do I control you when you snap?"

"Bring me back, I'm going to become a mindless monster, but find me in here," at the he pressed his nose against her heart, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but don't stop trying to make me resurface." Rearing back and hooked his fingers into the side of the mattress as he bucked his hips, "Make your decision, NOW!" Pulling her hair to one side and looping it the timid woman nervous leaning over the thrashing man, "Elllllliiiiiiieeeeee," he begged as she pressed her lips against his parted ones. Heavy pants leaving him as his power exploded from within him. Black markings covering his entire right side and spreading around the room as banging echoed against the door. Voices muffled but understandably worried as Elie looked in terror at the black eyes as the man tore her shirt open.

 _Elizabeth, call out to me, resist me!_ Echoed in her head as tears brimmed the eyes boring into her. "MELIODAS! A-A-AAAHH." His small form pinning her down as he attacked her neck with bruising bites and sucks. The hand not fisted in her hair groping her chest and sides as his hot mouth descended her exposed chest. "Melioda-AH-AS, M…my brea..st. Meliodas, come back to me. Please." Both her sapphire and orange eye boring back into his please as he tucked his groping hand into the back of the shorts she wore, "EEEEEPP! No!" the hand snaking under her thigh and forward.

Quickly she grabbed a handful of his hair, sealing her mouth over his, as she used the other one to push him to the side. Adrenaline taking over as she pinned his shoulders and kissed him dragging her lips down his neck before biting it, a dark groan rupturing from him as she continue distracting him. Finally she gently kissed up and pecked the mark on his eye, whispering his name as his hand gripped at her skins, his chest heaving while his hips rolled. Slowly the black markings receded but as they did he grew. A gasp leaving her as he slowly opened his eyes and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, tears mingled from both parties. "Thank you." Meliodas whispered as he recaptured his princess' lips turning the innocent kiss heated as he hoisted her against himself, "please tell me you're okay…" he begged as his bright eyes raked over her noting all the teeth marks and hickies he had left.

"Meliodas?" She whispered before tilting her head to side, "yes, are you?"

"I will be… Can we please continue?" he asked from behind his longer bangs. Experimentally, Elizabeth rocked her own hips gasping as Meliodas met her thrust for thrust. "Y-y..yes." she stuttered as she fell back between his legs as her knees hooked around his waist pressing against the bulge that stood there. The pounding from outside renewed as Meliodas increased the shadows surrounding the as the wood outside began to crack. His power heating the room as he made quick work of both their lower wear before hooking her hips over his shoulders and burrow his face southern. A strangled and shocked cry echoing through the shadows really getting the concerned Sin's in a tizzy. Hawk yelling at Meliodas and how he'd beat him, while Ban himself cursed petrified for the innocent woman. Diane and King attacking the wall as Merlin and Gowther analyzed the situation.

Her body began to heat up in embarrassment as he continue his assault below her waist slowly introducing fingers as he used his tongue to tease her and coat his fingers, once reaching three he thrusted them in and curved them up, brushing them along the ridge and running them down eliciting an erotic scream from Elizabeth as she felt her first orgasm rip through her. The devilish blonde helping her ride it out as he stoked along the moist canal. A whimper leaving her as Meliodas sat up and grabbed the trembling legs of his beloved pulling her under him as he bent them up to her chest raising her bottom off the bed and aligning with her entrance. "I love you, Meliodas," and her eyes grounding him as he felt the urge to plunder her attempt to rip his sanity, but he bite his lip and thrusted in giving her time to adjust before building a rhythm. Her cries music to his ears as he fell to his hands and knees wrapping an arm under her waist as she rested her legs across his back before releasing his grip so he could balance himself and slam into her. Broken moans and curses leaving his mouth as darkness kept trying to take over his vision, when suddenly she screamed again digging her nails into his skin and dragging them down. Recreating the thrust got him the same results and he could feel her contract around him. Sitting back on his knees and bringing her up with him making gravity pull her down harder as he slammed up into her. A chant of his name leaving her mouth and gradually getting louder as her walls continued to tighten without giving. A final thrust had her screaming his name into his neck as her walls spasmed around his member her name leaving him in choking gasps as he barely pulled out in time to coat her stomach and thighs. Outside grew quiet as both lovers fell to their sides in exhaustion.

"I'm gonna need another shower," both muttering as they eyed the other before a giggling fit over took them. "I'm not sure I want you to let the others in..." Ellie smiled tiredly, before more banging could be heard though less sure this time.

"I can't maintain it much longer unless you want to take a shower alone," the larger form of Meliondas grumbled as he pulled the comforter over them and held her front to his chest just as he let the shadows disintegrate and the broken wall crumple in enough for the wooden door to fall inwards. The looks of his comrades enough to make his burst into laughter as they all stared at the couple the more in particularly Meliodas himself.


	3. Thoughts

0-X-0

"I can't maintain it much longer unless you want to take a shower alone," the larger form of Meliodas grumbled as he pulled the comforter over them and held her front to his chest just as he let the shadows disintegrate and the broken wall crumple in enough for the wooden door to fall inwards. The looks of his comrades enough to make him burst into laughter as they all stared at the couple though more in particularly Meliodas himself.

"Ellie, get up, we're going into town soon!" Groggily the silverette opened her eyes to see emerald staring at her with mirth playing in them. "By the way, what were you dreaming about? You kept whimpering and clinging to me." A perverted smile lighting up his face as the demon slide his hands down her sides.

Jolting up, shock evident as both her eyes were revealed, "WHA! What, you mean that didn't happen!?" Patting herself over, before shoving out of bed and darting to the full length mirror hanging by the bathroom door she tugged the neckline of the itchy shirt down to show her flawless neck and cleavage.

A wolf whistle behind her startling her from her inspection, "Putting on a show for little ol' me?" Meliodas jested as he grabbed a generous handful of her butt and breast, his eyebrows wiggling.

"EEEP! A-ah, n-no… U-um, S-s..sir Meliod-A-as!" Elizabeth gasped out just as Hawk ran into the room head-butting the blonde away.

"Will you quit? Lucky, I even trusted you last night untied!" The swine squealed at the prone swordsman before turning to the princess, "He didn't do anything horrible last night… Princess, are you okay? Your face is extremely red."

"Wha! Oh, no. No, w… he didn't do anything. Thank you for your concern, Sir Hawk." She sputtered as she bowed before dashing into the bathroom with her uniform. Having escaped the scrutiny of the blonde-sneak and concerned pig she pulled all the clothes off looking for anything that would prove that that was just a dream, cupping and feeling every trace of her skin, "I… I guess it wasn't real…" Sighing, a mixed feeling of relief and longing churning in her stomach as she entered the shower and got ready for going into town.

"Heya! You're finally ready!" The captain cheered as he and the others got up, Ban handed her a sack with some bread, fruits, and cheese as they fell in line beside and behind the blonde. Merlin, King, and Diane offering to stay behind to run the tavern until they get back, "Alright guys, don't chase off all the customers!"

Waving good-bye to the others Meliodas, Ban, Gowther, and Elizabeth headed down the soft sandy path toward Reiken village, a small fishing town known for their crustacean industry. Elizabeth glanced at Ban on her left, to Gowther on her right, before settling her blue eye on the mop of golden locks before her, _I'm flanked on either side. I feel like I have my own guarded escort. Wait… The threat to me the day before… Could that be why Sir Meliodas is having me tag along? Or could is he just wanting my company?_

Sighing, her pearly whites nibbled at her lips in concentration, not noticing the side-ways glances she got from the three men. _I wonder if Sir Meliodas remembers yesterday when we… Eeep, I kissed him! A-ah! Oh no, he mentioned something about me sleeping, oh, Goddess tell me he doesn't know that I was hav-_

"Princess Elizabeth, what's got you so frustrated?" The pinkette to her right inquired as he tilted his head a finger to his cheek.

"E-EH! N-nothing, Sir Gowther!" shocked out her though she squeaked putting her hands up in an attempt to stave off his curious stare.

"Oh, would you like me to help you figure it out then?" A spark of light arcing from his index finger as he slowly pointed his hand toward her.

"NO!" without out thinking she pushed his arm to the side before bowing and apologizing profusely. Ban chuckled as he watched the princess freaking out. "I… I'm sorry Sir Gowther, but please, don't invade my thoughts. I believe I can sort them out shortly, I'm sorry to have troubled you so."

"Oh, okay, do let me know if I could be of assistance, Princess." Gowther relented with his classic peace-sign gesture before continuing to walk.

Another sigh left the princess as she tilted her head back to gaze at the birds in the sky in an attempt to give her worried mind a rest. Before she expected they happened upon the town with their guards going up immediately.

Fire was burning throughout the town, giant animals much like the wolf that attacked the other were attacking the town. Cursing. All three males shared a look as the wild-man and pinkette nodded before Elizabeth's world was turned upside down. Launching himself Meliodas worked his muscles to put as much distance between Elizabeth and the hungry monsters. Howling could be heard above the wind soaring in her ears as Elizabeth turned her head in the direction that they were fleeing.

"Meliodas, wha-"

"I have to get you out of there, the guys can handle themselves." Suddenly the hollering of their comrades behind them turn from amusing to distress as Ban's voice carried it's warning. The wolves were on them and closing in. "Hold tight Elizabeth."

Bent over his shoulder facing the monsters she tucked her head against his lower back and wrapping her arms around his waist, his right arm tightening across her thighs as he thought of his options. _Could I out run them? At this pace no, they have too much ground on me. I can hi- no… They'll sniff her out and eat her… Dammit! I have no choice._

"I'm engaging Ellie, I'll try to toss you to Ban when they catch up, but you're gonna have to enter battle with me. He felt the nod against his back and the assuring squeeze of her arms as he dug his heel in the dirt and spun to dodge the looming paw. Seconds slower and they would've been pancakes, without letting up on his speed Meliodas withdrew Liz's sword in his left hand and drove up into an offensive attack.

The first wolf falling to its side as he pivoted to avoid the maw of the closest wolf from latching on himself and Elizabeth. Catching his balance he pushed on fueled by Elizabeth's tears to get her out of this alive, the remaining three wolves rushed him at once, nails and teeth targeting them both. His dark magic took over, running faster than time could move, he slashed all their throats and disconnected their joints from their bodies before they could get any closer.

Blood rained down around him as sound returned to his ears and he could feel that Ellie was limp against him. Panicking her hoisted her over his shoulder and checked her pulse. _Still alive_ , he confirmed as Ban came out of the distance in a flash of red, taking the in the image before him.

Red rivers of blood and shredded limbs spread around the blonde and silverette as he stood in the middle of the carnage, his back straight, the woman bridal style, and both tainted in the foul dark substance. Elizabeth's eyes closed but shallow breathing confirmed she was merely unconscious and her savior had that ominous dark mark over his right eye and those shadows covering his visible skin in wavering daunting patches.

The merry emerald eyes of his captain no longer as distant black orbs stared at him as though he was looking into his soul, searching to see if the immortal was an enemy. The groaning of the silverette breaking his scrutiny as Meliodas snapped out of his demonic trance, those dark allures shrinking as the brilliant tiny smile brought forth his own face-stretching grin as he set the princess on her own feet at her request.

 _Was I imagining things or did it look like Captain was changing somehow? Did he look older? Taller? Nah, my capt'n's still the short, young, powerful leader he always is. But the sense of doom is getting stronger…_

"Man, I hope the village isn't too destroyed." Ban whined turning his torso and looking behind them where Gowther had begun putting out the fires with some of the returning inhabitants.

"Let's go help!" Ellie squeaked as the impish male behind her clasped both her breast in his hands, his chin against her side as he contemplated what happened.

"Say Ban, these were the same as the wolf that tried to attack the Boar's Hat, huh?" His voice light but his eyes speaking volumes of his internal wrath.

"Yeah, capt'… Looked like it."

"Is this because of me?" Ellie asked leaning back into Meliodas her voice neutral.

Glancing at her they both confirmed her fears, "Then I really need to get to training! Come on let's get this village back together, our supplies, and go home." Tapping the tops of his hands, a brief squeeze to them, and stepping forward determination and confidence in her saunter.

A fox grin taking residence on Ban's face as he watched his transfixed leader, "She's got you hooked, huh?"

Slowly looking to the immortal man as his giant grin took over, "Yep!" before walking where his comrades were still combating the fires.

After several hours and with only five structures beyond saving the group of four had been thoroughly thanked and loaded with supplies before heading home. The thatched roof looming over the hill and the remaining three Sin's turning to greet them just as Elizabeth began to sprint toward them.

"KING! I have a request of you!" She called out slowing to a jog upon reaching said fairy as he floated closer.

"Oh? What is it I can do Princess?"

"Hear me out," She started as she felt Meliodas studying her from behind along with everyone else, "I can heal, but that won't really help protect myself or you guys since you're always having to sacrifice yourselves to save me."

"I do not have Sir Ban's invincibility, nor your or Lady Merlin's magic, nor Diane's strength, and I definitely don't have Sir Meliodas swordsman skills or his infinitely dexterity." At her observations each Sin flushed pink, "But I would like to think that I may be able to assist from a distance…" Turning her head slightly behind her to the pinkette watching them all curiously.

"I could try to learn archery with Gowther's help…" Catching his eyes, "if you wouldn't mind?" A smile tugging at his stoic expression as he agreed.

"El-"

Turning on her heel to the captain behind her, noticing the sadness and nervousness hidden behind his tilted smile, "Oh, Sir Meliodas, you can still help me train, at dodging and healing, just don't fall out of trees anymore. Hehee." Flushing at her own teasing remark as they both remembered what saved him.

A coy smile taking hold, "Oh, you sure, that seemed to really test your power control." The usually aloof Meliodas retook in his eyes as he rubbed at Elizabeth's butt eliciting a stuttering 'eep' from her.

"Knock it off ALREADY!" Hawk squealed ramming into the molesting man and sending him sprawling a few feet away.

"Okay, now I'm really thinking about roast pig…" Meliodas taunted as he picked himself up and glared at the offending swine. Said pig squealing as it ran for cover before the Sin's of Wrath and Envy could really consider cooking him up.

King studied the Princess as she turned back to him, a fire burning in her eyes as he sought to confirm her conviction, "Fine, I will craft you a bow and some arrows, until then start watching how Gowther fights and fires, okay?"

"THANK YOU!" Jumping up and capturing the child-looking fairy in a tight hug with Chasitfol between them.

X-0-X

Meliodas slipped out onto the balcony as his group of ruffians replayed the events from this afternoon. Leaning his folded arms along the rail with his chin in the middle glancing up at full moon memories of many years ago seeping into his thoughts.

 _'MELIODAS!' the busty pinkette screamed as she reared back before socking the blonde on the head._

 _'Naw, Liz! I was saying hi…' he muttered rubbing his head as he glanced up to the meet her blue eyes._

 _'You got a funny way to say it!' She crossed her arms and glared. 'You don't do it to anyone else.'_

 _'That's because I love you like no one else. I can't treat you like just a friend, now can I?'_

"S-Sir Meliodas?"

"Hm?"

"Wanna go to bed, you look tired…" Smiling at the concern in her voice the knight pushed off the railing and walked back toward her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a shower now that you're done and I'll be in soon. Go ahead and fall asleep." Brushing past her he walked into their shared bathroom and stripped. The room still humid and the smell of Elizabeth's body wash lingering as the demon started up the shower water. Leaning against the wall he let his thoughts come back.

 _'Don't cry… We'll meet again, Meliodas…'_

 _Could it be that we truly have Liz? Ellie is not like you, aside from that determination… But could it be that this is who I have been searching for? Last night her calling out for me, I wonder what she was dreaming about… I doubt this innocent woman would have an erotic dream, much less with the likes of me… Or could it be she's not as innocent as she lets on? Come to think of it she has never deny my advances and hasn't really shied from me. If anything she's begun to get closer as of late…_ Feeling the water start to get cold Meliodas hastened his routine and donning just a tank top and a pair of shorts, _Eh, I'll let her make the first move._

Orange and blue shifted to him as the silverette smiled and nestled further into her pillow the sight bring forth his cat ate the canary smirk as he jumped on the bed. "Thought you'd want your side back tonight."

A playful smile he didn't know she possessed was shined toward him, "I actually don't mind this side." Laying down on what was her side Meliodas chuckled at her before looking around.

"Hawk not gonna hog tie me?"

"Mnn-nmmm. I assured him you were good last night" _as far as I know,_ "and that I could trust you."

A lump forming in his throat as he glanced at her, a mirth in her eyes that hadn't been there before, "Sweet. Thanks!" flipping onto his stomach Meliodas dug his hands under the pillow a clasped the mattress, _Okay, I might break that promise…_

Bidding each other good night as all the Boar's Hat inhabitants feel asleep eager for tomorrow to see how well Elizabeth would pick up on archery and if Gowther could keep his mind-reading to himself.

X-0-X

Well, I am sorry for the wait, but I hope it was worth it, hehee! Last chapter was an unintentional jump so I had to apply some breaks, tell me what you think of making that a dream. Is this interesting? I got the archery idea from Seriphia, go read her fic Love is A Battlefield if you wanna see why. ;) It's AMAZING! Anyways, I'd like to have made this longer, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer so here you go.


	4. Break-through

A lump forming in his throat as he glanced at her, a mirth in her eyes that hadn't been there before, "Sweet. Thanks!" flipping onto his stomach Meliodas dug his hands under the pillow a clasped the mattress, _Okay, I might break that promise…_

Bidding each other good night as all the Boar's Hat inhabitants fell asleep eager for tomorrow to see how well Elizabeth would pick up on archery and if Gowther could keep his mind-reading to himself.

X-0-X

Chirping birds and the sun's rays elicited a small grumble and yawn from the slowly waking silverette. _Mhm, it's so warm, and goodness this pillow really smells like Meliodas, hehe._ Burrowing closer, _wait a minute…._

Slowly peeking her blue eye open she was greeted with the dark cotton tank top and relaxed muscles of her affection. _Eeeeep, is he awake!_ Shifting her head to peer over his shoulder she noticed he was still passed smooth out.

Emerald racing behind his closed lids, his unruly looks haphazardly framing the pillow and his face, and his facial expression the epitome of boyish innocence. _Hee, you'd think that he was a kid instead of an ex-Holy Knight lest of all the formidable and hands-y Sin of Wrath._

Laying her head back down in the center of his upper back she listened to the steady bu-dump of his heart, _Ah, this is what I was listening to in my dream… I wonder why that strange Meliodas didn't appear… Mhmm, I don't think my heart could take another dream like that one… Speaking of…_ Sighing softly Elizabeth sat up and ran her fingers through her hair before looking down to the still slumber dragon, _Strange normally he's the one waking me up._

Leaning back on one arm she reached the other one across them to brush his messy hair back enjoying the scrunch-y nose look he took on, "Sir Meliodas, come on, it's about ten now."

One of his arms resurfaced from under the pillow, the calloused hand coming to rest on her soft fingers still running through his hair. With a voice deep and laden with sleep, "Hm, that was the best night's sleep I've honestly had in years. Thanks."

A string of guilt flashing in her gut Elizabeth turned her hand so that she could squeeze the hand over hers gently, "Sorry, s-sir…"

"Don't apologize, before I wouldn't have been good." A dark twinkle in his eyes as he finally opened them before getting out of bed and heading downstairs, for once not pestering the still blushing princess as she got dressed.

"Hey, captain. Here's a plate and I think grizzly's got the bow about finished."

"Great!" His characteristic smile taking hold as he brushed off the lingering feeling of Ellie's fingers on his scalp.

"Um, S-sir Meliodas… I thought I should wear something more suited for sparring so I hope you don't mind that I'm borrowing one of your tank tops and a pair of shorts…." Nervously she descended the stairs and flushed at the jaw dropped gazes she got from Hawk, Ban, and Meliodas.

The green tank top skin tight and rising up her stomach off set by the loose white shorts, her overall look was tomboyish and did not give any hint to her heritage at all. _I can grow used to this!_ "Well, I must say that you pull off my clothes fairly well, is this going to start becoming a habit?" The frisky little man hummed and umm'd as he grasped and fondled her breast and butt in varying angles before Hawk recovered enough to head-butt him away.

Floating in through the window King handed Elizabeth a smooth long bow, "How's that feel?"

Looking at it in confusion before it was grabbed by a certain pinkette. Holding his arm out he began balancing the long wood on one of his fingers before spinning it in a circle, knocking it with his foot causing it to jolt into the air, and catching it with his other hand. "Hn. It will suffice, here Princess. Let's get to training."

Walking outside they all stood in awe at the make-shift target dummies. "First watch my form." Gowther's sparking bow and arrow appearing from his wrist as he stood turned to the side, he drew his right hand from the center of the bow to his chin and let loose the electrifying arrow. The farthest target exploding on impact as a gasp let the awaiting princess. "Now show me your replication."

A gulp left her as she walked forward to stand next to the puppet, pulled her left arm up and mimicking the position that Gowther had she drew back the string with the glittering arrow aiming parallel with her left index finger. _I got this._ Her confidence increasing as the ruffians behind her cheered her on and Gowther hummed in confirmation that she was in the correct position. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly she let the taunt string snap forward, the shiny arrowing sailing forward just to fall and imbedded itself ten feet from the twenty foot away target. Disappointment coloring her face as her arms dropped her bow hand swinging the bow up to be parallel with her arm.

"Not bad for your first shot… You actually bet my calculations, I had thought that the arrow wouldn't even fly given that you've never fired one before. So let's get more practice is and see how far you get." Gowther acknowledge Elizabeth turning her gloom into utter joy as she happily resumed her position and began firing more arrows.

Several hours had passed as the group dispersed to either laze about like King or mock fight like Ban and Meliodas. Twack, echoed across the grounds just as the sun began to fall. Immediately the happily squealing princess and pig capturing their attention as they noticed the arrow that finally hit its mark. Cheering erupted from them as Ban raced to get drinks to celebrate and Diane hugged Elizabeth before Meliodas snatched her and paraded her around over his shoulders. The next few weeks stayed remotely tolerable, small attacks from the wolves here and there, but as Elizabeth kept training in archery and using her healing powers whenever the group got hurt they stayed jubilant. Hawk finally began to trust Meliodas to not molest the princess in their slumber, yet during the day the small man wouldn't keep his hands off her unless the group fought with him.

"Okay, Princess Warrior," Meliodas snickered as he rolled over in bed to see Elizabeth smiling at him, "today is the day Gowther says you're gonna be tested." Cocking his head he played with a lock of her silver hair, "I'm not sure what he has in store for you, but I know you can do it all. You've really grown."

"M… Sir Meliodas…" Seeing him turn away and go to get up Elizabeth reached out and grasped his hand on the sheets.

"Come on! Let's go get this party started!" Elizabeth and Meliodas beamed at the other before getting up and getting dressed, she escaping to the bathroom with her own lime green tank top and black spandex shorts curtesy of Meliodas and Diane. Her flats being exchanged for the tight knee high laced boots from Ban her once smooth fingers, now donning callouses, being covered by King's fairy made gloves.

Looking in the mirror Elizabeth smiled wide, _I'm not a princess anymore, daddy, but I am better. I am a fighter. I'm not gonna hinder my family anymore, I'm not a damsel anymore, but I have all my knights. I will fight by them from now on._ Nodding to herself she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail revealing her hidden eye before grabbing her bow and quiver and heading outside after her friends.

"Good, you're ready! Listen closely, you have trained hard the last five weeks in both archery and your innate power at healing. You have made remarkable progress, Princess Elizabeth Lyoness. Today is your test before we can deem you ready to actually fight by us. Do you accept whatever your trial is?" Meliodas commanded with Gowther beside, the normally goofy man somber and every bit of captain and power signaling he was serious.

"Yes, sir!" Elizabeth barked out, glaring at them with a straight back and determination filling her eyes.

Gowther stepped forward, "Splendid, you are to fight with Ban. He will not use his Snatch on you to sap your strength, but he will attempt to steal these from you," he held up a belt with twenty or so gems, "you will fire at him with the intent to kill, he's the only one that you can do that to that won't either die or be judging you, sadly." Shrugging his shoulders he continued, "When you either shoot him in all vital areas or he steals all the gems the match will end and based on the outcome you will either pass or fail. The next trial will be you're healing abilities us Sin's will go all out on one another it will be your responsibility to heal us as we knock the other out of the ring." Stiffening at her goals, before looking to Meliodas, his smile returned, she nodded her head.

"Beg-" a wild cackle behind her made Elizabeth gasp before pivoting and kneeing Ban in the side as she quickly worked a distance between them. Having had Meliodas and Ban, himself, teach her how to do acrobatic dodging she utilized a powerful back handspring to do the job. Landing in a crouch she wearily watched the white-haired man as he whistled at her a grin planted on his face a mile wide. In a flash of red he charged at her forcing her to roll to the side. In a smooth motion she pulled the bow from across her chest to be held at the ready in her left hand as her right hand quickly notched an arrow and aimed at the wild-man. Letting the arrow go she jumped back and dropped to the ground in time to dodge his snatch ability and the following kick he had intended to catch her with. Breathing deeply in and out she flipped herself onto her hand bending her elbows, internally glad for the tight breast wrap Diane suggested, as she locked her legs around Bans waist and flinging him under her. In his shock she got him under her with enough time to rear back and plunge an arrow into his immortal heart before raising up and back flipping out of his grasp. Landing on her feet with a small bouncing she notched another arrow and impaled his jugular clean through. Cursing he got up and lunged for catching her ankle as before she could finish another back flip, instead she thrusted her torso back up while bringing her captured leg down as the other foot came to rest on his occupied hand, effectively using inertia to bring her to stand on him. She fired another shot at his temple while she pushed her captured leg toward his thumb the muscles of her calve forcing his hand further open until she fell through and landed on her back on the ground. The drop knocking her wind out giving him time to snatch four gems before she could flip on her feet, kicking his arm with her feet as she pulled them up before pushing them to launch her head up into his chin. Catching her he tossed her high in the air before using Snatch to grab three more as she fell to the Earth again, before she touched the ground he used his power to pull her to him snagging another gem before pushing her away. Stumbling she fell to her knees and looker over her right shoulder to glare at him, her orange eye showing her anger, before she pulled herself back up and turned to him.

"That was very dangerous, Sir Ban. I could not survive a fall from that height."

"Get used to dirty Princess, in big boy fights dirty is the last thing on your mind. Survival is." With that he darted at her again only to be met with a sharp kick to the left side of his face as the force pushed him down and she used her momentum to jump on his back.

"You're right dirty shouldn't matter." Pulling an arrow she stabbed him in the back behind his heart just as she threw herself backwards her force bringing him back as well as he went head first London-bridge-style into the ground and she escaped between his legs.

Dazed he slumped down into a laying positon, resting on his elbows, only to be met with the image of her pulling arrows from the quiver as she rapid fired at him until each lethal point had at least three or more arrows.

A low whistle broke the silence before everyone screamed her name in joy and congratulations. Looking up at Ban sheepishly, "Sorry I turned you into a pin cushion…."

"Nah, I enjoyed it! Only one that really lets me have it is normally Capt'n, so I'm happy." He jested as he pulled the arrows out without wincing. Grimacing, she set to help pull out the impaling objects, failing to notice the smoldering eyes on her from behind as the blonde owner replayed her fight in his head. The sweat and dirt clinging to her as she gave Ban a run for his money, even if he was still going easy on her, making a darker side to him yearn out.

"Elizabeth, that was AMAZING!" Diane screamed as she ran toward the smiling princess.

"When Ban tossed me I was so scared to be honest…"

"You looked so calm and collected!?"

"I only thought about how far each of you guys have fallen, and while it would have hurt I think I could have taken it…"

Smiling at her friends' awe'ing and ooo'ing she finally noticed the dark look that Meliodas had, slowly she walked forward and crouched to his level, shifting his bangs away from his eyes. "You okay, Sir Meliodas?"

Slowly, he came back from his trance-like state and smiled at the bi-colored worring face before him. "I'm good, just impressed that such a royal baby could be such a hot ass-whoopin' babe." Teasing he grasped her breasts as her face slowly changed from pink to tomato in mere seconds.

"S…S-SIR M-ME-MEL~" A peck to her forehead cut her off as she stared shell-shocked at the small man before her.

"You were brilliant." And with that he turned and ambushed Ban, kicking the man in the back of the head so hard he was stuck in the dirt up to his shoulders, "You on the other hand, were outta line."

"D'aww, capt'n she didn't get too hurt." Could be faintly heard as the fox grumbled into the dirt. "Besides save my ass-beating for when we all go out on each other!"

After a quick lunch and much joking later they all set outside again for the final trial. Everyone nodding to their referees as Merlin erected a semi-permeable barrier around her fellow miscreants and Elizabeth sat against the Boar's Hat door; the group walked several hundred feet away so as to not destroy their home. Ban initiating the fight by kneeing King off Chastiefol, turning to lay a punch to Diane's side, only to have Meliodas grab his throat and chuck him down into Diane's upcoming knee. Blood spewing from his mouth as the man bounced to the ground temporarily broken.

Gowther shooting multiple arrows at his comrades from his perch in a tall oak tree. Three arrows hitting Meliodas in the back before exploding and launching the smaller man into the nearest tree, Diane pulling forth clay pillars from the Earth to ram into the puppet. A giant sunflower tearing up from the ground and unleashing its beam on the twitching immortal before said undead man jumped and clambered up the green plant, still smoking, he leapt toward the shocked fairy.

A crazed grin on his face as he grabbed the short auburn hair and both men plummeted toward the ground once more. King laying unmoving as Ban kicked him out of the barrier before ten arrows struck him and blew his limbs off.

Diane and Meliodas teaming up against Gowther has she hurled the blonde man at the pinkette, catching the branching under him Meliodas flung himself up in an arced vault kicking Gowther out of the tree toward Diane's incoming fist. The pinkette crashing into the ground several feet down by the Boar's Hat.

A purple light wrapping around her ankles and a fierce tug forcing the giant to fall half out of the barrier. Cursing she got up and sulked toward the other defeated Sin's. Elizabeth already healing King by hugging his back to her and her forehead on the top of his, Diane quietly torn between fuming and crying over her beat up boyfriend. Back in the barrier tree after tree fell as both men tossed and kicked the other into them.

Meliodas bleeding heavily as Ban grabbed him to fling him into a large boulder only to have Meliodas anchor his feet into the ground rip off Ban's arms. Flipping them around so that he grasped the bleeding shoulders he used them to bat Ban back, once forced back he chucked the arms into his face followed by a decapitating roundhouse kick to the angered white-haired man. His head bouncing off the aforementioned boulder and nearby tree before ricocheting out of the barrier.

Merlin canceled the barrier as Elizabeth ran toward Meliodas just as he fell back with a smile on his face. Replaying his conversation with the undead in his head.

" _You know that was an ass move, Ban."_

" _The minx deserved a scare besides the look on your face was priceless, too." Ban countered as he blocked the flying fists as his bones broke with each solid hit. "You know you're in love with her."_

" _Yeah, what of it?" Ban knocked Meliodas into the tree line taking down three of them._

" _Why don't you ask her out?!" Meliodas rushed out from the fallen trucks kneeing Ban in the sternum as he grabbed the taller man's head and vaulted over him flinging the man into the other side of the forest._

" _She couldn't like me like that, sh—!" Ban impaled Meliodas in the gut before raising him up and over in an arc to the ground._

" _Why do you think she's grown so much, idiot. Again, don't miss out on this like I did"_

Looking up at the ruffled once formal girl as she inspected his injuries she grinned, _wouldn't hurt to just ask, right?_ "Elizabeth." Her widened eyes turned up to his face as her orange eye began to softly glow. "Would you like to go out, just you and I, when we reach the next town?" The warm, tingling, sensation from her healing powers sputtering before resuming their pace as the woman before him broke into a grin with tear pricks threatening to spill.

"Yes, Sir Meliodas." With that she leaned forward and kissed his forehead much like he had before instantly all his wounds were gone and they were all heading back to their bar.

X-0-X

I hope everyone enjoyed this update, I decided to utilize a time jump because while watching Elizabeth grow and stumble would be so much fun it would get very tiring. In that time she and Meliodas had grown quite a bit closer, sleeping every night with him untied and waking to much the same experience. Don't worry I'll make Meliodas wake up early next chapter and you can see how he behaves to having the princess draped over his back or chest. ;) I love all your reviews and I hope I've responded to everyone personally… I'm torn between wanting this to take a few more chapters and jump into another rush, but I'm gonna do my best to build a relationship with a little bit of action.

A fair warning, as you might have already noticed, Elizabeth is not gonna be completely in character and neither will Meliodas. I have an alternate universe and background for our mischievous demon, so that will influence his behavior, and I'm gonna get Elizabeth out of her timid shell. Alright, I hope you enjoyed and please do review it makes me so happy! I love reading them because it brings it home that other people actually care about what I've written! :D 3 Love you all!


	5. Date Day!

"Would you like to go out, just you and I, when we reach the next town?" The warm, tingling, sensation from her healing powers sputtering before resuming their pace as the woman before him broke into a grin with tear pricks threatening to spill.

"Yes, Sir Meliodas." With that she leaned forward and kissed his forehead much like he had before instantly all his wounds were gone and they were all heading back to their bar.

X-0-X

Soft puffs of breath moving the hair at the nape of his neck rousing him from his sleep the blonde tilted his head back and to the side as he took in the peaceful expression of his bedmate. Her brows furrowed as she grumbled in her dreams then her mouth opened in an 'O' as if something caught her by surprise. Slowly turning on to his back at the silverette slid along his skin. _Her hair is more ticklish since I couldn't put on a tank top last night._ Looking back down at the royal woman draped across his chest he smirked as he recalled last night.

 _After reaching the tavern Ban passed out ale like it was candy. He managed to coax Elizabeth into taking a brimming mug, bastard, after one she was tipsy and hooked. It was a battle to keep her from getting behind the counter, and to keep her from taking sips of other's mugs._

 _The look in her eyes as she zeroed in on me was fascinating! "Oh, Me-li-o-daaa-s." She crooned causing my heart to race but I looked at her nonchalantly, but as she walked… no glided, closer to me the more everyone began to laugh. For once my face began to heat up, the rips in her tank top doing little to cover her skin, especially as she got close enough to bend forward toward me. Her eyes pleading as she settled on her knees before me, her breast in my lap, her chin against my bare stomach. I could feel everyone's shocked eyes bulging from the situation, so I smirked and leaned back with a single brow cocked up._

 _I could feel her heart beat through my trousers, prodding the monster inside me, as she looked from me to the mug in my out-of-her-reach hand. "Yes?"_

 _The way she licked her lips before returning her gaze to my eyes froze my blood before boiling it, Could I *hic*have ah… tin*y sip?" A begging pout that she undoubtedly mastered on her father elicited a gulp from me._

 _As much as I wanted to give her that sip and see where the night went I couldn't. What she did next, though, surprised us. Her sweet pout instantly turned fierce, the playful light in her different colored eyes becoming hardened, and I knew I was in for it._

 _She launched herself up onto my lap, one leg around my waist, the other counter balancing the stool, as her right hand gripped the longer locks on the back of my head to push me against her, and her left arm stretched to pluck the mug from my hand. A collective gasp leaving the stunned misfits as Elizabeth got her sought after prize. Gulping the entire contents of my mug before falling back in a drunken stupor. I wrapped my arms around her waist catching her before she fell backwards and head first into the wooden floor._

 _A low whistle from my left, "Man, capt'n that was a show!" Ban joked loudly as he slammed his mug on the bar. Rolling my eyes at his antics I untangled the woman from my waist and positioned her bridal style before walking toward the stairs, "Night, guys, break the tavern you're paying for it."_

 _Getting to the room Hawk squealed in, "HOLD IT, Y-"._

 _"Relax, Hawk, I've been untied for how long without undermining what I promised Ellie? So... Unless you'd like to end up as bacon I suggest exiting so I place her in bed and change myself." His large ears flexing up in shock before he grumbled and left._

 _Continuing to the bed I laid her down and went to turn away until I felt her snake her arms around my waist and with an intoxicated giddy laugh she hoisted me up and turned over until she was laying my naked back. "Ellie?"_

 _"I always wondered what your back felt like without clothing." She giggled before immediately passing back out._

Looking back down at the woman nestled against his pecs, Meliodas ran his hands through her hair and down her bare shoulder. "You're something else, Princess."

He could feel the smile forming on her face as she burrowed into his muscles, "You're one to talk." A flinch of her shoulders preceding her expected sentence, "My head hurts."

The small whine in her words amusing him as he rubbed the base of her neck with a chuckle, "Regret taking the mug from me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember?" A small shake of her head and a groan was his answer. _Well then, this'll be fun!_

"You mean to say, you can't remember how you seduced me in front of everyone; including poor Hawk?" The devious man feigned shock giving her the saddest look he could muster.

He could feel every fiber of her being tense up before she sprung up on all fours over his lithe form, panic on her face, "I WHAT! OH, NO. Tell me…. No, did we?!" She cut herself off as she looked down at her archery outfit and looked him over.

Giving in before she became hysterical, "We didn't do anything, Ellie, but you are gonna face some jokes from Ban about straddling me to get my pint of ale." Groaning she flipped over onto her back and pulled the pillow over her face.

Watching her mope was amusing but he was very excited for their soon to be date. Getting up he found her some medicine Merlin made for her headache and laid it on the bedside table before heading into the bathroom to shower and change. As soon as he got out the princess dashed in and locked the door, smiling he shook his damp head before walking out to the balcony.

In the shower Elizabeth tried her hardest to recall last night only to fail in doing so; giving up she turned to grab her soap only to remember she had run out. Peeking to the adjacent soap holder she eyed Meliodas soap contemplating using it or not…

 _I'm certain he won't mind… And it is a pleasant smelling soap…_

Swallowing thickly, she reached out and grasped it fumbling slightly as it was slick from recent use. Her face beginning to burn as she began to lather herself head to toe while thinking of Meliodas just moments ago doing the same. Eeping, she fell to her butt just as her imagination tried to scan lower on mind-Meliodas' lower half.

"Ow. How am I going to survive a date if I keep falling as I think about…"

"You okay, Elizabeth?" Meliodas called from outside the door, "I heard you scream and a thud."

Stammering she hugged the soap closer and gingerly got up, "U..uh, Y-YES, S..sir! I j-just slip-pped is all!"

Cocking his head to the side he smile at her clumsiness, "Okay then. Be careful, don't want to miss our date, riiiiight?" He drawled out as he heard another eep before the following thud.

"R-r-r-right!"

X-0-X

As they came walking down the stairs Ban came from behind the bar to sniff the top of Elizabeth's head a foxish grin spreading his face, "Why you smell so strongly like the capt'n? Mmm?"

Scarlett once again colored her face, "I… My… Soa..p ran out…." Smirking at the silverette Ban just 'uh-huhed' her before winking at the short blonde beside her.

"Sure you two didn't go further once he got you in bed? The way you man handled him last, it's hard to believe not." Ban busted a gut as from the top of her head down to her chest she turned tomato red, he'd have sworn steam was coming from her at this point.

"…" She opened her mouth but closed it just as she felt Meliodas place a familiar shaft of wood in her hands behind her back. A dark grin replacing her embarrassment as the woman eyeballed the stilling laughing undead man in front of her. The fox sin not noticing the mood shift she seemed to have instantly. Quickly bringing her arm up and down she drove the arrow tip into the still laughing man's protruding tongue.

"Nhey, nhat tas nat thor!?" (Hey, what was that for!?)

"Jerk." She muttered before quickly escaping the bar. All the Sin's looking after her as she had yet again shocked them.

"I think when we return to King Bartra he'll lose his mind at what we've made of his daughter." Merlin stated as she pushed Diane and King's mouths shut.

Folding his arms behind his head a wide smile on his face, "Yeah, you're probably right, but it'll be interesting!" and with that he pushed back against the door and left after his former-princess.

"It's sweet to see her growing up." Merlin spoke from behind her ale as Ban glowered at her.

Tugging the arrow from his tongue, the hole stitching itself closed immediately, "I think the Captain is rubbing off too much on her now…"

"Don't try to hide it, you're excited that she's finally coming out of that formal shell." The mage egged on.

"We're gonna be in for a chewing from the King…" King gulped as Diane patted his back.

"I think it's sweet that Meliodas is so happy again, and that our little Princess able to fight alongside us. So if this change is what's needed I believe we'll be okay. Besides King Bartra is the least of our concern until we figure out who's behind the wolves." The giantess said trying to soothe her docile fairy. Knowing he finally relaxed from his fears when his face tinted pink at her closeness.

"Hey, guys…" Ban called out as he leaned back on the bar his foxish grin in place, "wanna make a bet?" A resounding groan ensuing from everyone except Gowther.

"What is the bet, Ban?" Said pinkette piqued up.

"When they come back and before entering Ellie'll give our little capt'n a quick smooch."

"Hm, plausible, but given her timid and naïve nature I'll bet against that." Gowther conceded after a lengthy silence.

Both Diane and King agreed that Elizabeth was too proper and formal to initiate a kiss on technically the first date.

"Hm~ Seeing how far she's come around, I'm siding on this with you, Ban."

"Alright, now let's get to drinking!"

X-0-X

Walking down the dirt path Elizabeth kept glancing to her blonde companion until he pointed out a small clearing. Glancing in the direction of his pointed finger she gasped.

Tall trees encompassed a green grassy and leaf-litter filled forest trail as it lead to a dazzling flower-filled river bank. Jolting when she felt warm calloused fingers grab her hand; looking down at those brilliant light green eyes she smiled and both strode toward the beautiful sight.

Trusting him to lead her she tilted her head back and watched all the critters above them in the canopy of leaves. The squirrels jumping from branch to branch, some with nuts or berries in their mouths. Birds building nests, some catering to hatchlings, and sitting at couples preening. Suddenly gravity tugged her forward and with an eep she awaited the taste of dirt only to have the smell of citrus and mint and a tuft of blonde hair to rest her head on as her body fell flush against the chiseled imp's.

"M…Meliodas! I'm sorry! I tripped! Did I hurt you!?"

"I'm always okay with a beautiful woman pressed on top of me." He joked as he leisurely ran his hands down her sides until he reached her hips.

Turning red, and eeping, Elizabeth flipped herself over and off of Meliodas, "I-i-i-I…." breathing shakily, "I'm glad you're okay."

"I think we should head to town, get something to eat, then purchase a change of clothes." Meliodas called out as he walked closer to the water's edge, examining it and testing it.

"Change of clothes?"

"Yeah, to go swimming. I'm sure you don't want to get your new gear soaked," a mischievous glint darkening his eyes, "or are you wanting to skinny-dip with me, mmm?"

 _If she turns any redder she might just become a tomato, hehe._ Meliodas joked inside his head as took the stunned princess' hand and lead her back toward the path to the village.

 _Meliodas… naked… naked… Like in that early dream… Oooooo….._ She caught his worried eye as she finished shaking her head to try and dislodge that erotic train of thought and eased his worry with a small smile.

Hand-in-hand they walked into town a few curious people looking in their direction as they passed by in search of an eatery.

"Miss!" an elderly vendor called out, "I'm certain that your dashing boyfriend would love this!" They continued after securing the silverette's attention her blonde following. A gargantuan smile taking residence on his face as she once again flushed red at the very revealing lingerie and at what the old woman called Meliodas.

"He… He's n…"

"Are you two not on a date? Normally hand-holding is done by those closely bonded such as sweethearts or family, and you look nothing alike." She pondered as she set the article of sheer fabric down.

Eeping and covering her mouth in surprise, bringing Meliodas' with her, she looked down to the slightly pouting man and the confused woman. "W….we are… I'm…. I'm just… Not used to that term. I never had one before, nor was there anyone that I even thought about like that before…." As she glanced down she noticed she had been mumbling into the back of Meliodas' hand, slowly looking toward him she noticed his mirth had returned. _Could I be more of a dolt? I almost ruined this date he had planned._

"Ah, I see, young girl. Here, and here. These are on the house." She offered the aforementioned lingerie and a simple sun dress with a beautiful blend of greens, blues, and pinks.

"By any chance would you have something for us to swim in?" Meliodas took the initiative to ask while Elizabeth was still lost in her chagrin at the scanty fabric.

"Mmm. I just might," turning around bending down to peer into the yet-to-be-laid-out pile she rummaged and muttered before swiftly turning back, "ah-ha! Here, sweet-boy, I'm sure you both will enjoy these!" She smiled an aged grin as she pressed the garments to Meliodas' chest, turning him by his shoulders, and shooing them both away as another customer came over. Waving back at her before looping his arm around the slender waist next to him he set them both back on the course to get some grub.

Using his nose he sniffed out a small and not common pizzeria. Glancing up he took note of how curious and intrigued Elizabeth looked as they walked into the store, a gasp leaving her as she rushed to the food case. Following shortly after her Meliodas watched for which pizza really caught her shining blue eye, and quickly placing an order for it: a cheesy slice with many greens and some mushrooms. Choosing his own he decided on one that looked like it might pack a hot punch with plenty of meats and cheeses.

Elizabeth took his offered pack that held their clothes as Meliodas took the plates of food and mugs; balancing the plates in one hand and using the other to hold each mug handle at the top with his hand palm up, index and ring finger looped inside while the middle acted as a buffer.

 _I wish I could carry like that, I wouldn't waste as much food… Why am I the waitress when he's clearly better at carrying multiple items at once?_ A feeling of awe and jealously briefly taking place in her stomach before she brushed it off as he pulled out a chair for her with a bright smile on his face.

She sat and set the pack under the table just as he pushed her in; his hands skimming down her sides. Taking his place across from her he began to start in on his slice with her following his lead. A small sound of awe and pleasure escaping her as she tasted her first slice of pizza, Meliodas just smiled with a chuckle as Elizabeth blushed at herself.

"That good, huh?" a nod was all he got as she looked away nervously. "Hey, wanna try a bite of mine?" He asked with a troubling smirk.

"Sure." Leaning forward she parted her lips as the demon offered her the slice, his eyes scanning from her parted rosy lips, tongue peeking out, to how her breast pressed against the table and pushed up through the opening of her crème colored tank top.

She humm'd with the bite in her mouth, mulling over it and slowly coming to understand that it was indeed spicy, she quickly grabbed her mug and took a gulp of the cool water. She glanced over the rim at the blonde man chuckling at her; a thin silver eyebrow rose at him as he looked at her sheepishly.

"That wasn't nice."

"It was cute."

"You're mean." She put her chin in her hand and looked away mulling over her own slice of pizza.

Standing he leaned over the table pressed his nose to hers, "I'm sorry, Ellie, but it was cute. How about we hurry up and go swimming?"

X-0-X

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, her arms under his gripping each diagonal shoulder hard enough to leave crescent marks, and her face buried in his neck.

"Come on, we're at a safe height, open your eyes." Meliodas chortled as he drew his legs up under her bottom as one hand squeezed her butt to shock her and the other captured her chin. "See. Safe. Now hold your breath!" He spoke before lancing his arms around her back much like she had to him as they plummeted cannonball style from the twenty foot jump he took. Just as they breached the water they closed their eyes and exhaled through their noses to prevent the water from rushing in.

Releasing his body cocoon around her he started to swim them back to the surface a grin stretching his face with bubbles escaping. Tossing their heads back and gasping for oxygen they began to laugh at the other. Meliodas' messy hair still stuck up with the water just dripping off it while Elizabeth's had flatten and while most stuck to her face and neck some decided to leech onto demon's face and chest.

"Think I'd like good with silver?" He joked while she detached herself and pulled her hair back to her.

"Mmmm. No. But you'd look cute with a tail…." Blushing Elizabeth recalled another memory from one of her dreams.

 _The taller Meliodas and her sat in a tree watching the last of the stars fade as the sun began its ascent from the East, the pink and golden light lightening them both up. She finished pulling his shoulder blade length hair into a lime green ribbon as he turned to catch her eye over his should._

"Oh? I'm not already cute?" Meliodas swam next to her tugged on the frill at the front of her swim top. He wondered how her breast didn't bust out of the small thin fabric with the impact they made, slightly disappointed.

"W.. w-what, no, no, no you are. Ack, I…i..i…" in a bashful manner she began to let herself sink into the water until only her left eye and bangs were visible.

"This is a date, you already admitted you like me by accepting, silly." At that revelation he got a bubbled 'eep' before the princess finished sinking into the water. Watching her sink down he noticed her turn her head to the side before looking back to him swift enough to send her hair fanning behind her, the light playing with it through the water, and both her orange and blue eye seeming to glow. He felt his ankle being tugged down and under he went, he allowed himself to stay floating just a little over her in height.

Trying to read what was going on in her eyes before she reached out and grasped his jaw, delicate fingers curving just behind his ears, as she drew him toward her. For a moment both their hearts stopped, both knowing what was about to transpire, and just as they drew together their hearts began to hammer….

For a need much greater than intimacy, the need to breathe.

Both kicking back up to the surface and once again gasping for oxygen, once regained Meliodas grasped her chin with one hand, the thumb over brushing her lips while his fingers curled under, and brought her slowly to him. A simple kiss lingering as both participants locked eyes, mirth reflecting back toward the other.

Pulling back he thought of a brilliant way to ease her blush, a quick swipe at the top of the water causing a miniature wave to wash over his blushing princess.

 _Whatever she does now is totally worth this sight!_ He thought as he took in the image of her with a shocked expression, her mouth open, and strands of hair intersecting all over her face with water running down every direction.

A chill ran down his back she swam toward him with a closed eye smile. _Liz did that and when she did I was in for it big time._ Gulping he watched as his breath-taking silverette touched the bottom of the lake bed and stood over him.

"Oh.. Me~li~o~da~s." She crooned sweetly before looking at him and capturing his hips and tossing him backwards. As he resurfaced and looked at her she stuck her tongue out before giggling at him.

After that they mainly sunbathed with Meliodas attempting to pull her strings to her snug pink and blue bikini. Soon though the warmth of the sun began to slip with it in its descent to the West, the change erupting goosebumps and shivers against both the demon and druid.

Sighing he reached into the pack and tossed her his shirt and her short, "Long sleeves will keep you warmer than a tank top." He mentioned as he scratched his cheek as a small blush settle on his features at her confused expression.

"T-Thank you s-sir." She stuttered as she pulled the articles on and buttoned them.

Pulling on his trouser and boots before handing Elizabeth's her own he gathered everything back in the pack and helped her up. Surprising him she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers before walking side by side with him. They stayed quite throughout the walk back, occasionally sneaking glances and blushing when they were caught.

 _I really believe this will work out._

 _I really am in love with this man, I know everything will be okay._

Reaching the door to the tavern she sighed and looked up, catching the blonde's eyes from where he had been glaring at a particular window, before she bent forward and recaptured him much like she did while underwater. Wrapping her hair around his fingers he brought her the rest of the way to his mouth, the simple peck from before turning into brushing lips that left them both a little light-headed. Faintly, he heard Ban tell his losers to pay up, _You're lucky I favor you most of the time you big lug-nut._

 _X-0-X-0-X_

 _Ta-dah! I almost have 4,000 words in this chapter. I was planning on calling it at the failed underwater kiss, but I had a feeling someLicky… wouldn't be too thrilled if I didn't continue until I at least mentioned a certain fox again, lol. Next chapter you'll get to view the scene from the inside the tavern, Lick. I promise. Also, who's ready for an advancement in this relationship! Might have another time jump, maybe a fight scene, might go back to Lyoness, might find a hint, there might be another dream scene. Oh, I wonder I wonder what ever will I write!? Lol. Stay tuned, and hopefully I'll get your reviews? I would LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE to read your opinions!_


	6. Limes Away!

Reaching the door to the tavern she sighed and looked up, catching the blonde's eyes from where he had been glaring at a particular window, before she bent forward and recaptured him much like she did while underwater. Wrapping her hair around his fingers he brought her the rest of the way to his mouth, the simple peck from before turning into brushing lips that left them both a little light-headed. Faintly, he heard Ban tell his losers to pay up, _You're lucky I favor you most of the time you big lug-nut._

 _X-0-X-0-X_

 _Ban jumped up and rushed to the window adjacent to the door and creaked it open spotting the tuft of blonde and silver heading their way. "Alright guys, gather round, and pay up!"_

" _You have to wait til they either kiss, or walk in here like usual." Gowther said as he looked up at Ban from under his chin._

 _The undead man's heart stopping,_ When the FUCK did he get under me!? Ban mentally screamed before muttering a dismissive and going back to watch the two get closer. Watching as both played cat and mouse with their eyes, _What happened out there that made the capt'n shy? Sissy._

He could feel everyone crowding in on him: Merlin thankfully having the most distance, while King floated nearly on top of his head, Diane with her cheek to his cheek, and Gowther still under him. He watched as Meliodas looked over and made eye contact with them all, an annoyed look passing over before Elizabeth sighed at him.

A nervously excited look in her eyes as she reached out to him. Ban chuckled at how straight his normally nonchalant leader's back went, before his stance relaxed and his arms went up to grasp the back of her head.

King muttered about not being able to, but his red face telling the truth that he couldn't handle it. _Correction, King is a sissy, Meliodas is just a bitch._

Ban watched for the moment that he knew their lips touched, signaled by how Elizabeth's eyes fluttered shut and the tell-tell tilt of Meliodas' head as he slightly deepened the kiss.

"Alright pay up, you losers!" Ban ordered as he wrapped an arm around Diane and Gowther leaning between them as they both reached for their money.

The Greed Sin grabbed them then turned to look at the recovered fairy in the corner. Looking down in defeat King tossed his coins toward Ban, before leaning back on Chastiefol.

X-0-X

Meliodas pulled back from the kiss just stopping Elizabeth from following by tightening his grip in her hair, but instead eliciting a surprised moan both of them freezing. A smug grin replacing his facial features as he tugged on her hair again watching as she bit her bottom lip to muffle the next moan and gripped his arm with both her hands. Her eyes opening slowly, hooded and both darkened with desire, making him let go of her as a heat washed over his body.

"Come on let's go bed." Meliodas countered by looking at her boyishly and shoved the door open hitting the wall and flattening Ban who had been eavesdropping with his ear against the wood.

Walking in, Meliodas smirked at how everyone pretended they were asleep, shaking his head he took Elizabeth's hand and left his mischievous lot intact for the night.

Getting up to their room Elizabeth unbuttoned her borrowed shirt and dropped it onto Meliodas' head before escaping to the bathroom to wash the lake water and sand from her skin. Not catching the smoldering look he cast at her as he pulled the shirt down. He sat on the bed waiting for her to come out so that he could cleanse himself as well.

 _My hearts racing like I'm a kid again. I don't care what happens now so long as I have her by my side._ Propping himself up as he heard her turn off the water, his expectation of seeing her in a shirt and shorts was thrown out the window as she half stood in the doorway looking at him timidly.

"C…could you hand me a change of clothes, please?" She looked at everything in the room except to gawking demon propped shirtless on the bed.

Slowly he pushed himself up and walked to their shared dresser pulling out a lavender tank top, matching panties, and a pair of black shorts that cupped her cheeks well-enough to leave the lower portion uncovered.

He turned and sauntered back to her watching as her face light up while she pretending she hadn't been burning holes over the expanse of his back and chest. She timidly reached for the clothes, pressing to the door more as Meliodas kept them just out of grasping distance, his eyes zeroed in on the straining towel.

"Meliodas~" She whined slapping the outstretched hand over her towel just as it gave way, Meliodas chuckled and handed set the clothes against her chest. His finger-tips grazing the peeping pink of her areolas, before setting a hand on her bottom to nudge her into the bedroom while he made his way into the bathroom. The stuttering moan mixed eep he heard as the door clicked shut sending a jolt through his body.

Running a hand up his face and into his hair as the other ran across his abs to the stiff member in his pants. Groaning, he pushed with his shoulders off the door and readied the shower, contemplating whether to kill it with a freezing shower or to knock it out.

 _At this rate I'll end up losing control if I don't get some lust out of my system… Besides the thought of her just a wall away…_ A deeply sighed groan leaving the short man as he turned hot water all the way up.

Stepping in under the spray he tossed his head back bracing his head and shoulders against the cool tile. The water ghosting down his body, faintly reminding him of teasing fingers, tracing in out of his chiseled muscles. His fingers playing down his own sides before one trailed back up into his hair and the wrapped firmly around his rigid shaft. His sigh morphing into a guttural groan as he jerked both hands, his messy locks tangling loosely around his fingers while his other began the familiar dance.

Running with the idea of teasing fingers he imagined a very tantalizing day-dream: _Silver locks draped over his shoulders and tickled down his chest while the pale hand he could see snaked around his chest. Those delicate fingers gently scraping their nails against his skin as they made an agonizingly slow descent toward his hips. The other hand running through his hair in much the same motion, occasionally tugging on parts of his locks, each time catching his breath._

 _The fingers nearing his twitching cock causing the fingers in his hair to gradually tighten. Once her fingers locked around his member the hand in his hair yanked back, his shoulders cushioned by her breast, and his head brushing her cleavage. A moan erupting from his throat as those once innocent, naïve, hands made him lose control. As her hand fisting his cock grew faster his hips began to jerk in rhythm to her. He felt her lips kiss the side of his head and down his neck while the hand in his hair tugged him to the side to make it easier to access._

 _The hand on his throbbing erection changing the angle to its grip and moving faster, he felt his knees buckle while a stomach clenching spasm washed over him. The hand in his hair moving to pull at the longer hairs on the backside of his head, as his moans ran together, until deep groan and hiss took hold._

" **Elllllliiii**." Arching his shoulders against the wall, as the spasms seized his body, and thick ropes left him to hit the stream of hot water and wash down the drain. Panting he slide down the wall and let the water relax his wound-up muscles.

 _That was refreshing. I doubt I'd ever get her to do that though._ He smirked up at his already wet soap bar, "So she used it again, huh? Maybe I should return her extras?" Letting the image of her covered in his soap and falling down in embarrassment play through his mind, "Nah, it's too fun this way!" Getting up Meliodas hurried along with his shower then quickly toweling dry and dressed in just shorts he walked back into the bedroom where Elizabeth was laying with her back to him.

A devious grin spreading his cheeks as he creeped toward her plump rear, hands as the ready as he pounced. Landing on his knees with her thighs between his, he grasped a globe in each hand and gave a firm squeeze. She mewled in surprise as he ominously leaned over her, one hand leaving her butt to snake around and palm at her boob.

The chuckle he let in her ear fueling the coals that had formed from her over hearing his shower act. She bit her lip as he nipped the top of her ear before letting her go and rolling onto his back. Looking over at him after coming back to her senses she stuck her tongue out again and huffed into the pillow under her.

 _He's so mean! I don't know how to play this game… Maybe Lady Merlin could offer me some advice?_

She felt him shift and tug her to his chest, his head resting on her shoulder, and they both sighed contentedly as sleep took over them.

X-0-X

 _Meliodas looked around at the room he stood in the wall a deep green bleeding into black, the floor covered by fine furs, and a woman standing before him. Her face shone with love and happiness, but looking deep into her cat-green eyes he saw the pain and sadness that swirled about._

 _Then he noticed the red splotches staining her person, the tears in her clothes, and the weeping gashes in her skin. Reaching out he stared at his smaller hands, residual shadows covering them, and blood covering what wasn't black._

 _Terror seizing his heart as she nodded at his silent question. She dropped to her knees and hugged his small frame to her, making him sit on her lap sideways._

 _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He cried into her neck, their blonde strands blending together._

 _The memory faded out as another took its place… Terror from before freezing him as a cold chill ran down his spine before the familiar heat of his wrath took hold. Laying before him was the woman from before, her eyes open, the life-less orbs breaking his soul, as he erupted into shadows._

 _Her screams penetrating his darkness, the smiles of those men taunting him, the smell of blood and death luring him further into his madness. His blank eyes locked onto the now cowering men before he lunged for them. A scream tearing through his throat as he tore them apart._

"MELIODAS!?" Shooting up into a sitting position he flinched before leaning against the concerned princess as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Shaking his head he rested his head against her chest, "I will be." Listening to her heartbeat, "Can we just go back to sleep, Elli." He said without leaving room for discussion as he settled his full weight against her, both falling back.

 _I'll leave it for now… I've never seen him like that…_ She wrapped her arms around his head cradling him against her chest as he quickly fell back asleep, for once not teasing her.

X-0-X

"HEY! LOVE BIRDS GET A MOVE ON! MASTER'S READY TO GET HIS MOM UP!" Ban yelled as he barged into their room. A sly grin as he eyed them on the bed. Meliodas so far burrowed between Elizabeth's breast that it was amazing he could even still breathe, an arm of his was draped over her side, and the formal woman was tangled around the smaller body next to her. One leg raised over his hips under the covers and the other locked at the ankles with his leader as those three feet poked out from under the covers.

"Hee!" a wicked idea crawling across his thoughts as he wiggled his long fingers against the soles of their feet. Meliodas' curl on the top of head twitching as he half-hearted kicked at Ban. A wolfish grin taking place Ban redoubled his efforts and was rewarded with Elizabeth's peeling laughter while Meliodas groaned in irritation at the loss of contact.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BAN! Q-Q-Q-QUIT!" gasping Elizabeth curled in on herself as Ban grabbed her ankle and focused solely on her foot.

Meliodas watched the exchange a feeling of jealously passing over him quickly before reminding himself that Ban was in way after anyone but Elaine. So grabbing her other foot both men tickled her until she went into a silent and gasping laughing fit, completely out of oxygen.

All smiling at each other while Elizabeth regained herself and two large rumbles caught the chef's attention, beckoning them to follow Ban left the room with an inconspicuous wink that only Meliodas saw.

"M-morning Meliodas!" still out of breath Elizabeth muttered as she got up and walked to the closet.

As she bent forward to reach her tank tops in the back she heard the familiar whistle from the bed. Shaking her head to herself at his antics snagging the baby blue tank top and her boots she quickly grabbed a shirt of his and laid it on his head as had gotten up to grope her. Making a quick stop she grabbed her uniform skirt and dashed into the bathroom.

"Come on, stop being so nervous." Elizabeth muttered as she got dressed and fixed herself in the mirror.

Going down to the rowdy group Elizabeth flushed red at their conversation.

"Come on, Capt'n. You had to have done more than just that little peck!"

"Nope."

"That is very strange… Given how intense both your hormones were, you should have at least had some sexual encounter." Ban and Meliodas sweat dropped at Gowther's statement.

"I'm not gonna jump her guys, though her ju-"

"ELIZABETH!" King squawked as he finally noticed the red head-to-toe woman.

Concerned Meliodas approached her an easy smile on his face, "Hey Elli, yo-"

Elizabeth booked outside steam from her embarrassment trailing behind her.

"Oh, dear." Diane went to get up before long and elegantly filed fingers landed on her shoulders.

"I believe I would be of more help than any of you at this time." Looking to the captain, "You, stay. I'll see what's up and inform you should need be later", and with that Merlin strutted out after the princess.

"So captain, what's going on?" Ban asked stretching across the bar as red and green locked.

A hand running through his hair, "I'm being careful, going slow…"

"Last night?" King asked floating closer and reaching for a mug.

"Me, myself, and my imagination." Meliodas smirked into the gulp of his ale as Ban broke out laughing and King choked on his own drink. "Really, Ban. I'm taking your advice and giving this a shot, but I'm not waiting to force her into something she doesn't want. Into something she wouldn't be able to control." Ban and King stared at the suddenly distance blonde before sharing a look at each other.

"Guys." Gowther poked his head back into the bar, "We seem to have company." A loud growl clarifying whom their company is.

"Come on, let's go play with the puppies!" Ban cackled as he and Meliodas got up at the same time.

Both going walking outside to see ten wolves converging in on their location. Diane knocked back the normalizing potion she carried and quickly grew back into her giantess form. Her clothes that Merlin had given her growing as she did much to her relief and much to King's disappointment. Grabbing Giddeon from the ground she swung it over head and slammed it into the ground, stone pillars shooting out and catching three of the beasts in the neck, collapsing their tracheas.

The other seven dodging and running full force toward them howling with bloodlust in their yellow eyes. Chastiefol targeted them all as it split into its dagger form, the ones closest yowling and stumbling as the small blades burrowed into their eyes. One going down and not getting up with arcs of electricity sparking off its fur before more glittering light beams followed after the daggers.

The remaining six growling and moving much faster than something of their size should. Two barreling toward Meliodas as both he and Ban cracked jokes about what a spit fire would do to wolf meat. As they got closer Ban smiled and grabbed Meliodas' arm, spinning in a fast circles, he threw the smaller male in between both wolves.

Drawing his sword he angled so that he would be closer to the wolf on the right, lashing his sword he gashed the beast's side before landing under its feet. He glanced to Ban seeing he was engaged with the other wolf, snatch was sapping the animal's strength as he kicked and hit the creature. The distraction of his glance allowed the wolf above him pounce its large paw on him. The nails digging into his back and forcing him onto his stomach.

A rush of wind removed the crushing pressure on his body as he bounced back onto his feet, waving his thanks at a sighing Diane before both resumed their fights. Her wolf charging, mouth gaping, she took the bite to her left forearm feeling the canines breaking her bracer. Dropping Gideon she reared back her right hand and swung her fist repeatedly into the side of its head until it fell limp at her feet. Huffing she tore of the ruined bracer and frowned at the seeping puncture wounds before looking to see if anyone needed help, noting that Ban was having too much fun.

Ban's laughter echoed along with the sounds of fighting around him. With glee shining in his crimson eyes he continued to play with the rapidly weakening beast. He'd already have died six times if not more his immortality; the wolf had bitten him in critical areas three times, shredded him with its claws twice, and the last time it tore his torso from his lower body. The wolf could no longer keep up with him and he quickly grew bored using "snatch" he stole its heart and watched the over grown wolf pass on. Glancing around he noted that the other wolves had either been electrified by Gowther or speared through by King.

Covered in deep gashes, the shadows playing with his conscious, Meliodas launched himself toward the towering monster, pulling both swords from their sheaths, crossing them in front of him he laced the shadows into the attack and quartered the hound before him.

X-0-X

"Elizabeth!" Merlin scolded as she caught up with the sprinting silverette. "Dammit, stop."

Slowing down until she came to a forest line Elizabeth crouched with her back against a tree and looked up against the smiling wizard.

"What happened?" Merlin's elegant brow raising as Elizabeth once again flushed like in the tavern.

Looking away from the humoring yellow eyes she slowly spoke forcing herself not to stutter. "I... I walked down just as Sir Ban was teasing Sir Meliodas…"

"That's nothing unusual. What made you run?" Merlin asked taking a seat next to Elizabeth against the tree.

Internally Elizabeth awed and was convinced that the Sin of Gluttony's coat was sealed to her breast so that it never moved from them. Taking a deep breath she explained what happened yesterday, how she's had the occasional 'dirty' dream, and that she's frustrated at herself. Merlin simply chuckled at the end of her very enthused rant, before slinging an arm around the princess' neck.

"Seems like you've never had the me-myself-and-I talk, huh?" The confused look confirmed what Merlin thought, "Okay, so you know about the love and desire that manifest when a man and woman love each other right?"

Nodding her head Elizabeth blushed pink.

"Good, then were you ever told about self-satisfaction?"

Shaking her head Elizabeth chewed on her lip before answering, "No, my mom died when I was young… And father always said we girls should only be with the man we truly love. No other time should we do anything remotely similar to…" whispering the word, "sex…"

The older woman broke into a side-cramping laughter fit at Elizabeth's embarrassment and reluctance to say the word 'sex'. "Okay, but you got what I meant by self-satisfaction. Also from what you said about Meliodas finding time for himself that near you and how that you complained that made you feel, I think you need to discover yourself!"

 _WHAT!_ The princess' jaw dropped open as a look of curiosity and horror fell over her face. "NO. I… I can't do that! I…"

"Relax. This isn't some big taboo thing. Just when we get back try to find some time for yourself. We're almost back to Lyoness, about four more towns to get through."

Looking the older woman in the eyes embarrassment and curiosity battling in her own blue and orange eyes. The following questioning forcing the never fazed wizard blush before busting a gut and shaking her head.

"How do I…"

"Oh, goodness… Elizabeth. Go to your room and experiment." With that Merlin mentioned a few things that could feel good, and somethings that would help her feel comfortable before grabbing the lithe hand next to her. Pulling them both up, she teleported them both back to the Boar's Hat to be met with the aftermath of Meliodas' battle.

Gasping, Elizabeth raced toward Meliodas as he fell to his knees, shadows flickering under him and licking their way down the right side of his body. Crimson quickly staining the remains of his white button-up, dropping to her knees next to him she hastily unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it down his shoulders and looking at the wounds to gauge the severity of them.

Steeling herself, noting the raw muscles bare to the world and the wounds not even capable of clotting from the vast blood flow, she grabbed the in limbo man's chin. His green iris's bleeding black, growing cold and deadly, a shiver running down her spine as she recalled her dream where he lost it. Mentally shaking herself Elizabeth pulled Meliodas to her as she leaned forward, sealing her lips over his as her rune eye glowed brightly, her magic lighting up each sin and lingering with the ones that had injuries.

Meliodas pushed himself further into the kiss, his tongue licking his savior's lower lip as her magic stitched his skin back together. A heat washed through Elizabeth's stomach and flushed her as a whimper left her just to be swallowed by Meliodas. A guttural growl leaving him before he forced himself back, and looked at the obviously heated woman before him.

Ban'd wolf whistle breaking their tunnel vision as Meliodas got up thanked Elizabeth. Reaching out he stopped himself as a throb radiated from above his right eye, "Can you stand on your own Elli?" He asked and turned after she nodded that she could. "Good, I'm gonna go wash up and get ready to open the tavern for tonight."

Everyone looked between their captain and princess with a sweat drop.

 _This is going to be quite intriguing…_

 _Oh, boy. Captain is SO CUTE~~!_

 _This can't be end well…. Did no one notice his demonic side take control!?_

 _Princess really knows how to set 'im off._

 _Oooh, this is going to be amusing!_

Slowly getting to her feet as Diane came over and distracted the brushed-off woman, thanking her profusely for healing her arm and asking her if she was ready for tonight's opening. The two of them following the rest of the gang as they walked into the bar and began readying it for the night.

0-X-0

"Ow!"

"Careful there girly, here." A food covered older man chuckled as he helped the clumsy woman to her feet.

"Thank you." Bowing before the man a disheartened look marring her face, "I'm sorry, this is the third time I've disturbed your dining experience."

"Nonsense, a beautiful lady like you falling for an old jeezer like me to pick up is never a disturbance." The old man chortled as Elizabeth blushed with a small smile lighting up her blue eye.

"Thank you, sir." Turning around she called over her shoulder, "You're too kind." Walking back to the bar-top she noticed those stormy green eyes watching her with a smile on his face. Her heart picked up speed as leaned against the table top.

"Um…" She eyed the blonde as he went to wipe off a piece of food on her shirt before instead offering her a towel. His eyes darkening the lids drooping a bit before returning to normal. Elizabeth took the offered fabric and brushed the food from her front. The gaze on her making her feel self-conscious and quickly turn away to hurry and take more food and drinks to her fellow patrons.

Throughout the night she kept feeling eyes boring into her as she did her best to avoid the short blonde antagonizer. The heat in her gut making her stumble more, she began to deny the polite men asking to help her up, finally she couldn't stand it anymore and escaped when no one was paying attention.

Quickly fleeing up the stairs she raced to the room and kicked off her flats, pulling the ribbon from her neck. Her body feeling on fire as she removed article after article of clothing. Turning she fell back onto the bed groaning when Meliodas' scent wafted to her from his side of the bed. Suddenly she became nervous as she looked down at her body in the moonlight, pulling the blankets up over herself she laid there a moment.

 _What am I doing?! HOW DO I-_ while she had ranted at herself her hands had moved along her torso, palming her breasts like Meliodas did and suddenly her embarrassment vanished.

Like some basic instinct was driving her she continued her ministrations slowly forgetting where she was. Her one of her hands sliding down from pinching a rigid nipple to cup herself. Vaguely recalling what Merlin had suggested before in the forest, her index and ring finger parting herself as the middle rub the bundle of nerves.

"AH." She fought to keep her sounds down, but as she worked her way down and in she couldn't even keep herself still. The blanket shifting its touch teasing her now hypersensitive skin, abandoning her breast she fisted her hand into the pillow above her.

She experimentally added her ring finger with her middle and mewled out as she imagined bright, playful, green eyes smiling at her. The man's hand touching her instead, his blonde hair tickling her skin instead of the sheets, and she recalled how his muscles felt when she slept on him. Turning her head and bringing the corner of the pillow to her mouth she just managed to muffle a whine-laced moan of her affection's name.

"Elizabeth?" Meliodas called through their wooden door, rapping his knuckles against it when she didn't respond.

"AH." The sudden sound catching him by surprise. _That didn't sound like pain…_ Silently opening the door to a crack big enough he could clearly see her. His breath catching in his throat at the image that greeted him, blood rushing in his ears, and south.

Elizabeth laid on the bed the covers barely managing to stay on her as she shifted pleasurablely, small moans escaping, one hand on her breast the other under the sheets. Meliodas smirked dangerously as he pieced together what the not so innocent princess was doing. He watched as she gave up on her breast, barely catching a glimpse of the pale pink bud, and redoubled her efforts further south.

Her moans increasing in frequency and volume though he could tell she was desperately trying to manage them. The pulse in his own shorts causing his hand to twitch as he watched her shift her hand. The shift obviously being that she added another finger as she lost it, her hips began to roll with her actions. Meliodas cursed as he watched her start arching in pleasure.

The blankets pooled around her, slipping and peeking more of her skin to the moonlight, and her silver hair glowing around her splayed against their pillows and sheets. Meliodas listened for any sounds of a nosy pig or concerned sin, hearing none he continued to watch his affection lolling in their bed as she touched herself. A sudden gasp from her as she quickly turned and covered her mouth.

The last ditch attempt to muffle her sounds not working on a very intrigued demon whom simply listened harder.

Her climax and whine-laced moan making his blood feel like lava as he stood in shock at realizing what she or rather who she was self-pleasuring to…

As much as he wanted to barge in and show her exactly how he'd handle her he bit the inside of his cheek as he opened the hallway window and jumped out.

 _Now would be a GREAT time to run and maybe find a freezing lake!_ With that thought he took off with his demonic speed making him almost invisible.

Gowther peeked up again from just below the landing to the stairs where he had stayed out of sight. "Very interesting… I wonder why they will not confess that level of attraction. It would make things so much simpler for them… Maybe I should question them myself?" A light thwack over his head made him look up to playful yellow eyes as Merlin peered down at him.

Wagging her finger and making a tutting sound she chided him for peeping, "Also, don't go interrogating them about that, you'll distress the princess."

Gowther just hummed at her with a nod of his head before walking back down the stairs. "I am just curious why, and want to help them."

"I know, I know. But, dear, this is one of the things that you have to just watch unfold. No mind-tricks, no interfering, got it?"

"Understood."

With that they both descended the stairs to rejoin the lively lot of patrons once more before closing up shop and heading to bed. Diane and King worried for why Meliodas had left so suddenly falling asleep fitfully, Ban drinking himself into a slumber per usual, Merlin sleeping happily in her bed, and Gowther reading his books by moonlight near a window.

Elizabeth laid in bed anxious for Meliodas to come up and go to sleep. She had showered, aired out the room, and remade the bed. Tiredly she tossed and turned, fighting sleep until her knight came up, but as the night grew quite she realized that he wasn't there. She reached over to the dark tank top he liked to wear to bed now she clutched it to her with tears in her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

 _Why did he leave?_

X-0-X

Hey, everyone! How's it goin'? Bet you didn't expect that ending huh?

Honestly, neither did I, but I have to have some relationship drama aside from the wolves coming to kill the Sin's, and whoever wants our sweet Princess, right?

Anyways, let me know what you think! I love hearing from you, even if it's to tell me you're unsure about why I have a character act the way they do. I love to respond and give you hints, so long as they don't spoil the plot. And to those concerned that I'm gonna dive into a lemon like I did in chapter 2, don't worry. I'm gonna stick with limes as their relationship progresses.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And a shout out to everyone that had reviewed thus far, I love your words of praise and concern! Make me stop and think and gives fuel to write my best! I'd really like to hear more, !

By the way, those that liked the limes can thank Ashleyk2010 (Ash), Fanficlove2014 (Luv), and Seriphia (Lick) for voting for two treats instead of just one.


	7. Advancement: Devil's Game pt I

Elizabeth laid in bed anxious for Meliodas to come up and go to sleep. She had showered, aired out the room, and remade the bed. Tiredly she tossed and turned, fighting sleep until her knight came up, but as the night grew quite she realized that he wasn't there. She reached over to the dark tank top he liked to wear to bed now she clutched it to her with tears in her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

 _Why did he leave?_

X-0-X

Elizabeth dreamed about the prior night, reliving her embarrassment and confusion at Meliodas' shower.

 _"Ah." A low growl reached her through the thin wall between the two rooms. Curiously, Elizabeth rolled over and stared at the door._

 _"What was that?" She wondered as she heard a thump and a grunted moan from behind the door her cheeks quickly coloring._

 _Is… Is he…? A moaned curse sliding under the door and making the princesses' heart flutter as a heat pooled south from her burning cheeks._

 _She quickly rolled onto her stomach as she heard his husky voice curse again, calling a bit louder. The heat in her stomach trickle down to her most sacred place. The pressure building as she pressed her legs together with a gasp of her own. Suddenly she felt too hot and couldn't stop listening to the short man's pleasurable sounds, each one striking her blood like a spark from Gowther's arrows._

 _As his moans and growls picked up she began to hear the distinct sounds of wet flesh being struck, her own groan mumbled into the pillow under her as she squirmed against the sheets._

 _"Why's he doing this!?" She moaned as the heat became unbearable, the shorts riding up and rubbing against her. She felt a wetness she'd never felt before and blushed as sliding her thighs together seemed to increase it. The action helping, but she didn't know what else to do._

 _"_ _ **Elllllliiii.**_ _" She heard him growl out freezing in her twitching._

 _Did..d-did he… Oh… Burrowing her face into the pillow she shakily exhaled as she heard him get out. Her body still aching, but she couldn't figure out how to quail it with the demon so close._

 _He'll surely make fun of me… I… who I can ask…._

 _Meliodas opened the door and she felt the heat of his gaze land on her just as she heard him leap. She didn't hide that mewl escaping her as he gripped her cheeks as he leaned over her one of his hands quickly palming her aching breast._

 _She arched, unnoticed, into the man as his chest pressed into her back so that he could nip the top of her ear. The chuckle he let out at her rumbled in his chest, making her pulse quicken before the sensations forced her to bite her lip to keep from moaning. The feel of those hard muscle, the hot breathe in her ear, and the graze of his teeth on her cartilage strumming the fire in her gut. Sticking her tongue out at him after he rolled over onto his back, finally giving her room to breathe, felt good. The goofy grin she got in return made her huff and turn away._

 _He's so mean! I don't know how to play this game… Maybe Lady Merlin could offer me some advice?_

 _She felt his arm slide over her and the gentle tug that brought her back to his chest, his chin on her shoulder as they both sighed in content. Both quickly falling asleep as Ellie prayed that the heat would be gone by morning._

With a groan the princess opened her eyes to the blaring sun and sat up, feeling unusually cold as she saw that her bedmate had not returned like she'd hoped he would. Shaking the remnants of her dream from her she got up and walked to the closet.

Biting her lip she pawed through her side before glancing at his clothes, a thought coming to mind.

 _He wouldn't mind if I borrowed a shirt again, right?_ Reaching for a green tank top she blushed at what she was doing. Quickly removing her own she pulled his down over her, a bit snugger than her own, but not really minding since had grown accustomed to her stomach showing. But a glance down told her that she was really gonna have heads turning with that much cleavage on display, suddenly blushing she heard a feminine chuckle from the doorway.

Merlin walked in and appraised her appearance, "Trying to get someone's attention?"

Stuttering, Elizabeth cried out, "N…nononono! I…I…I was j-just…."

"It's okay." A mischievous glint in her yellow eyes catching Elizabeth's attention, "He's been playing his game long enough. It's time you played back." Stepping behind the princess Merlin turned her to face the wall mirror, "Let's play the devil's game."

0-X-0

"Ban, Meliodas hasn't come back…" The large pink swine mumbled around a snout-full of scraps.

"Ahh, yeah." Ban glanced at the door before throwing back his last gulp of ale and getting up. "I'm gonna be gone for a bit, watch the tavern Master~."

With that exchange and a curious glance from Gowther and King, Ban left the building and looked for a sign to indicate which direction his leader at fled. Scanning the ground slowly trailing his eyes over the tree line he noticed that one of the thick branches had a very peculiar dent in it. Hoping up into the tree tops he took off following the trail. A grin lighting up his face as he began to smell water and the familiar scent of his dear little captain.

"Hiding in the water?" A bubble greeted him before the golden head peeked out with narrowed eyes.

"Leave."

"Come'n cap'! Can't be that bad!"

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!" and back and forth they went for nearly ten minutes Ban stalking closer as Meliodas remained with chine his head above the water.

"THAT'S IT!" Ban snarled and thrust his relic toward Meliodas, the purple glow wrapping around the man's waist and pulling him into the air. Meliodas merely grinned at Ban's aghast face, arms folding behind his head as he was immediately let go to fall back into the water.

Resurfacing, "Shoulda listene~d." Meliodas chirped as Ban overdramatically rubbed at his eyes.

"Coulda WARNED a dude!" Ban barked as he sighed and glanced at his stark-naked captain. "What gives? You were fine before heading upstairs."

Ban's crimson eyes widening in disbelief as he watched his perverted captain turn just the slightest bit pink. "Nothing."

"Yeah, right!" Ban hollered pointing at the submerged demon, "you're actually blushing! The Sin's Dragon of Wrath and captain is blushing! Something happened!"

Looking to the side before green narrowed in on red, "I caught Elizabeth masturbating, okay?"

Ban suddenly busting a gut as he doubled over until he fell down, "Capt'n you're something else!" Suddenly a huge wave crashed onto the shore and the cackling fox.

As the water pooled back into the lake Meliodas and Ban shared a glare at each other, "Listen, Captain, talk to me." Ban sat up and leaned back on his arm's as Meliodas swan to where the water was just under his pecs instead of up to his chin.

"Princess loves you. Get that through your head. She does, and you love her. You have something I don't…" Ban broke eye contact for a moment as he looked down to his chest then back up a melancholy gleam in his eyes.

"Your love is here and now. She's right in front of you. Act on it! Sure I skinny dipped in the fountain and tempted Elaine to join me. Sure I forced her to lay down and get some sleep, but I never had the courage to take it further. I wanted to. But it didn't feel right to do that, with her trapped at that tree alone."

Ban steeled his gaze as he poured his regret into his next words, "Admittedly, I have two main regrets. One, I couldn't save her, we all know this one… The second? Is that I had seven days and nights with her and never once did I express that I loved her until it was too late. I will never get what you have, but that's fine. I want you to take the chance I didn't, it'd make me happy to see you and the princess happy." Meliodas sighed at the end of Ban's heartfelt confession.

 _I really can be an ass sometimes, huh?_ "I'm sorry, Ban."

"S'Fine, just keep doing what you're doing, and you'll be in her panties soon enough! NOW, I'mma go get shit-faced, get someone else to cook tonight~" With that Ban flipped up and over and began to walk back through the trees just as Meliodas was moving to get out of the water.

 _Ban's right, she obviously likes me enough to do that… What's the harm in actually getting this relationship established?_ A sharp pain stung above his right eye forcing him to wince and cover it as he put his shorts on. _It's not like that'll happen again. No way am I letting the third person that I cherish be taken from me, by other's hands nor my own. I swear to remain in control._

He pushed the door to the tavern open to be greeted with the sight of Ban true to his words, bottles of ale around him as he snored deeply into the wooden counter. The rest of the Sin's and Hawk were crowded around the entrance to the kitchen.

Hawk turning around awe-starry eyes and pieces of food splattered to his face, "BOUT TIME YOU CAME HOME!" He squealed then oinked in happiness as a slender pale hand set another bowl of food before him.

"There Sir Hawk, that should tide you over until we open, right?"

Meliodas cocked his head to the side as the Sin's walked out from behind the bar each with two plates of food. The first one seeming to smell like a buttery vegetable dish, a heaping side of rice, with pan seared onions, bell peppers, squash, and steaming buttery green beans, carrots, and corn mixed together. The second plate had a hearty slice of meat, Meliodas' stomach growled deeply when he noticed that it carried the smell of strong spices with garlic, just enough blood mixed with the cooked juices, a baked potato, slice of bread, and some type of pasta and tomato mixture.

"Tell me what you all think, okay? This is the first time I've cooked without Sir Ban's guidance… First time I've even done much more than just hand him the ingredients, or spices…. So please let me know if I'm suited to cook to-" The apron clad princess froze and flushed as the short blonde looked at her appraisingly before he slowly walked toward her his easy-going smile relaxing her.

"Uh, good morning, Sir Meliodas." Elizabeth called out cheerily as she ducked back into the kitchen and brought out two teeming plates just like the other's had, "I hope you're in the mood to eat! Sir Ban told me that he's not cooking tonight, and suggested that I put to the test what he taught me…" She rambled nervously as she set the plates on the counter in front of Meliodas, a nostalgic feeling tugging at her memory from back when he first made her something to eat.

Escaping back to the kitchen she washed the dishes she had used to prepare the trail lunch and went back out to eat with the others. Everyone praising her as they all quickly finished and began wiping down the tables, checking the stock, and figuring out who was going to Elizabeth's place for tonight.

"King could! We'd serve so many more people and much quicker to!" Diane bounced up and down as she wrestled the fairy from the air beside her. "You won't have to move anything other than your fingers!"

"That would work, and I wouldn't lose so many plates." Meliodas joked as he glanced at the blushing woman seated next to him at the bar. Her blue eye glancing to yellow, a message being conveyed with the mage's quirked brow, before locking back with mirthful green as Ellie stuck her tongue out at the captain.

Meliodas tilted his head, _Did she and Merlin just share a look?_ "It's not my fault that I trip so much…" Looking straight at his blushing princess as she opened her mouth again, "I'm sorry I've ruined so many dishes, but I really have tried my best."

Opening his mouth to speak Diane leaned across him and spoke instead, "Oh, Elizabeth there's no reason to feel bad. Those plates were cheap and crummy, Arthur sent us new ones, remember? These ones haven't broken once, so don't fret, okay?" With a smile the giantess tucked a strand behind the silverette's ear before settling back into her own seat.

"Besides, Princess Elizabeth, working in the kitchen may be better for you?" King spoke up as his amber eyes stealthily flicked to purple and back to blue without anyone noticing the silent conversation, "I wouldn't mind helping out a bit more so long as Diane wouldn't mind helping me out."

The giantess hid the blush dusting her cheeks fairly well, but King found the hue and grinned as he laid back against Chastiefol. Diane giving him a small smile when she caught the orange gaze that he hid perfectly under his lashes, almost like he did have his eyes close.

"Suuuure, Kingu~." Her small smile spreading into a grin as the wanna-be nonchalant fairy lit up like a candle and rolled over at the use of the nickname of his Sin name.

Ban's snoring intensified after a grumbled, "Ela…" causing all the companions in the room to shake their heads sadly at him.

"Poor, Sir Ban, I feel bad for him…" Elli bit her lip in a pout as her right hand stretched out and ran soothingly through the spiked white locks, an orange light following her movements, as the snores slowly diminished to quiet puffs of breath.

 _Why doesn't she do that to me… Wait… She… She has been?! The only night that I had that dream and one of the few mornings I've managed to wake up before her was when she wasn't intentionally sprawled on me. Has she been using her druid powers all this time?_ Meliodas watched the small smile Elizabeth gave the over-grown fox as she pulled her hand back to herself

"He's fine, Elaine's dead, but she's still with him." King muttered looking at the undead man with an expression torn between frustration and self-loathing.

"WELL! LOOKY HERE! A bar!" A man and woman barged in with the man bellowing with amusement.

"Hiya, we're technically not open right now, fellas. Sorry." Meliodas called from where he sat atop the bar counter.

"Psssh, we just wanna drink, runt, where's the owner. I ain't lettin' no kid talk to my man, Lorizo, like that." The woman bit out at the ever grinning Meliodas.

Hmm-ing, as he put his hand to his chin in thought, before looking up with a serious expression, "That would be. I'm the owner of the Boar's Hat, Meliodas."

As the couple started into a laughing fit everyone else in the bar sweat-dropped as the room's energy became very heavy. The man slowly looking up as the woman beside him wiped tears from her eyes, "That's a great joke, kid."

"He's not a kid! Leave our bar, now." Elizabeth exclaimed as she stood up from her seat just as Diane murmured a concerned, "Captain?"

"Don't think I was talking to you winch." The man stormed forward his reared back hand targeting the flawless cheek of the silverette. The arm swinging with enough force to have spun her and put her on the ground, but instead it froze an inch from impact. Three gasps echoed in the room, one of sudden pain, one of fear, and one of surprise.

Meliodas' eyes darkened dangerously as the man got closer to his princess, fazing to her side he planted his left leg into the man's stomach and launched him out the door. His female companion's eyes following her flying partner in fear, just as Elizabeth gasped in surprise at the sudden warm arm around her waist.

"You bastard!" The woman recovered and charged at the blonde man beside the silverette. "I'm gonna kill YOU!"

Meliodas readied himself to be attacked, but the sudden movement from the woman in his right arm caught him by surprise. Just as the woman got within attack range Elizabeth stepped forward swinging a leg up to deflect the woman's arms. That motion sending the attacker careening to the side while Elizabeth pivoted on her now landed leg, swinging the other one with a hard kick into the woman's side.

The woman crashed into one of the tables and groaned in pain as Elizabeth straightened herself out, not noticing the appraising eyes that followed her or the shocked expressions of her comrades.

Leaning over the woman, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but that's our captain, owner, and my boyfriend," a dusting of pink colored her cheeks, "and I'm not going to let you lay your hands on him. He really doesn't like to fight women, so you would have gotten a decent hit on him."

"But that's what I'm training for, to protect his back when he won't…" The smile in her blue eye fading as refined authority took over, "Leave this tavern, collect your man, and do not come back."

The woman stuttered an affirmative before shuffling out the door and to the man that just picked himself out of the dirt, both limping off without looking back.

"Well, that was exciting. Princess can I see you upstairs?" Merlin didn't wait for answer as both woman were teleported up into the large bedroom. "That was very seductive, and you say you don't know how to play his game." The mage tsk'd as she eyed the slowly turning red princess.

"What do you mean? I just used my training to stop the…" Merlin cut her off with a long finger to her lips.

"You didn't notice? My, my, you're naïve but not hopeless." Pulling out a small crystal ball, "Let me show you what you failed to see," and at that Merlin's ball began to show the same scene from earlier.

Elizabeth watched her own badass-ery then looked to catch what Merlin had pointed out. She grinned when she noticed the look of surprise on Meliodas face, then blushed as those light green eyes darkened to a deep moss green. His boyish smile taking on a more mature curve as the look he secretly gave the silverette's back was one of intrigue and love. His eyes appraising her from heel to crown of silver, shifting his stance his eyes dropped toward her rear as Elizabeth bent forward her spandex shorts that Merlin forced her in leaving nearly nothing to the imagination.

Now that she was able to see those emerald eyes raking down her back and visually groping her stuck out rear she flushed red and glanced to the smirking mage before her.

"I can't really make him look like that!?" the bashful princess cried out, "I-I kno-ow he likes me, b-but I ca-"

"You do. Now, watch his right eye closely."

Looking back into the past event Elizabeth watched as Merlin zeroed in on the moment right when he fazed to her side. The blonde balanced expertly on his right leg, his left ankle deep into the man's distended gut, and his iris' black. An ominous look on his face, a black spiral intersecting his eyebrow, as the male flew out the tavern door Meliodas tilted his head far enough forward to graze Elizabeth's thigh. Righting himself nanoseconds afterwards he looped his right arm around her waist, his right eye squeezed shut, and that side of his head tucked against her side.

"What was that?"

"You know well enough that Meliodas is a demon, right?"

Nodding her head as Elizabeth sat on the bed behind her with Merlin following. "Yes, I do."

"Good. Do you still want to play his game?" Merlin smirked neglecting to answer her question as Elizabeth looked away twiddling with her fingers.

Both orange and blue meeting humor-filled yellow from behind silver bangs, a feisty fire burning in them, "He really is unfair." At that Merlin began laughing with Elli's giggle mixing in both women looked at the other.

"Fine, you have been with us for too long." A sigh escaping the raven woman, "King may be right, your father is going to be in for a surprise." Tilting her head up to look at the ceiling before those yellow eyes cut down to the wondering princess, _This may be what was needed._

"Let's play with the demon. Remember he's easily intrigued." She repeated her words from this morning before they both went back down the stairs. "Just be prepared for him to fight back." With that advice Merlin parted from her to go sit with Gowther.

Feeling confident Elizabeth looked into mirror at what Merlin had put her in that morning a blush fighting its way to her cheeks while she appraised her own-self.

A deep pink tank top fading into a see-through pale pink just under her breast the material ending where her waitress top would, instead of her shorts she wore the tight and well grasping spandex, and her normal leg and footwear being replaced with stripped pink and black thigh highs, with pink flats adorning her feet. The outfit making her look bustier in both her breast and butt, and the thigh highs making her legs look longer and slender.

"Be confident. Be tempting." Repeating that to herself and internalizing it the now eager princess heads down to play her hand at winning over the devil.

0-X-0

King watched contently from his oversized Chastiefol as Diane ran to and fro helping customers, the brunette bouncing happily as she took orders and carried them out. The loud crowd loving the cute, confident, woman as she got them to buy more and more ale and food. King tilted his head to look at the bar and noticed the flustered Silverette in the kitchen as she worked hard to make the onslaught of orders. Every now and then she glanced away to look at Meliodas who was happily jabbering with some regulars from this town they managed to get to before sunset.

 _Kullmeri… I think it was._

"King! Can I get some help!?" Diane called out as she turned to look at the loafing fairy king while at the bar counter nearest the kitchen. The surface over flowing with dishes, _Seems she found a good pace, yeesh!_

Floating down he twitched all ten of his fingers and the plates of food began levitate with his power. Diane pointed out who the plates go to and King sent the plates on their way, catching many guests by surprise as their plates floated right before their eyes. Some guests stopped horsing around and watched as King sent out dish after dish with Diane sitting on the edge of his overstuffed pillow finally taking a break.

Elizabeth poked her head out and chuckled at the even merrier tavern, everyone playing with King as he sent them their plates and they tossed the empty ones in the air for the show-boater to catch and send back to the sink. Diane leaned her back against his shoulder and winked, everyone laughing at the now pink-faced fairy as his power stuttered before he regained control.

In the kitchen Elizabeth sighed at the large pile of order tickets, wiping her hands on the apron, she stopped and bent forward, capturing all her hair in her hands, she secured it into a messy ponytail. She glanced over to catch the eyes of the blonde demon, leaning on the counter, giving him a small smile and wink just as something popped behind her. Jumping, she quickly turned to see that one of the potatoes had baked too long and exploded, groaning she leaned over and began pulling them out to cool and clean the starch mess she made.

Meliodas' eyes widened a fraction before a small chuckle left him as he watched Elizabeth go from smiling at him to 'eeping' in shock at the overcooked potato. His eyes following the curve of her body taking in the outfit that she wore, again wondering where she ever found something so provocative.

"Man, she has a fine ass." A red-haired newcomer ground out as he let loose a low whistle.

"Yeah, shoulda seen when she was out h-ere fallin'!" A regular from this town that had always come when the Boar's Hat made it this way.

Meliodas' smile turned down just a bit, not that anyone could tell, as he slammed two mugs down before the men talking about Elizabeth.

"Here ya go, guys!" Locking eyes with them, "Focus on the drinks and not my cook." A sinister look brewing deep within his green eyes the guys not noticing it in their stupor.

"Mel-man, HOW can we NOT!? She's nut-worthy!" At that comment and before Meliodas could snap they heard an exceptionally loud 'eep' from the princess in the kitchen.

Looking over at her as she yanked the apron from her body Meliodas' blood froze before he rushed to her side. Grabbing a mug from the sink filled with soapy water he doused the smoldering apron as he easily held Elizabeth up from the ground and to his chest. His right arm curved under her rear and a firm grip on her outer thigh, as the woman squealed in surprise.

"Well, Ban's gonna be sad when he comes to. Oh, well. You okay?" Meliodas asked as he began fondling the woman in question's breasts.

Blushing at his wondering hands but managing to ignore it for the most part, "A…ah, yes, I am. Thank you."

"What happened?" Meliodas looked around the kitchen for what might have caused the apron to catch on fire.

Looking sideways and tucking her chin into her shoulder Elizabeth explained that she had leaned over one of the front pots and didn't pay attention to how high the flames were, and before she knew it she was smoking… She didn't notice the look he gave her or the way his heart speed up, but she hid the smile that formed with her loose bangs as his hand tightened on her leg.

"Well, you are hot… What's with the outfit?" Meliodas cocked his head to the side as he took in what she was wearing. Earning him a flushed princess as he looked to be undressing her with his eyes.

"Um, I… I thought I'd expand my wardrobe…" a few wolf whistles and jeers from the men at the bar that could see them elicited a blush from her, "Could you let me down before the food burns, s-sir?" Her timid personality taking over as the look in the demon's eyes began to darken.

"Sure." He let her down and walked back out to the bar.

 _Is he jealous?_ She looked to Merlin and Gowther as the mind reader relayed her question at the mage's nod the devious princess smiled lightly.

 _It may not turn out well for the men, but you could use them to further your means in this… game. Though, I'm not sure why you would want to play this with the captain…_ Gowther stated in her mind his head tilted at her quizzically.

Merlin spoking using the internal connection that the puppet established; _It may not be wise, but it would certainly get his attention._ The mage grinned slyly before turning back to her drink.

Looking to Meliodas Elizabeth sighed and began pulling out the dessert she had been baking all day. A deep and dark bittersweet chocolate cake filled with a smooth and creamy vanilla cream. Poking her head back out she counted the heads of the customers, adding herself and the Sin's, and began cutting sections of the cake.

Mimicking how Meliodas had carried the pizza plates Elizabeth walked out behind the bar and began setting the treat in front of everyone. King's attention turned to her and he floated over to help, leaving Diane on Chastiefol. Carrying his and Diane's share as he carried the others out magically to the patrons he reclaimed his seat and called his thanks to the smiling princess.

"Wow, you've gotten better!" Meliodas chuckled as he took the offered plate and set it in front of him. Watching as Elizabeth leaned her elbows on the bar top and smiled at him from the side before the ogling men began talking to her.

She laughed at their jokes, and shifted her feet, noticing the kinked rug she lost her balance and fell to the side. Warm arms wrapped around her waist from the side and pearly white flashed at her as she looked up.

"S-sorry."

"S'kay. You can just tell me when you want lean in my arms, it wouldn't be as nerve-rattling as you falling." The blonde joked as the hand closest to her breast teased them from outside her shirt.

"I.. I.. I.." Meliodas righted her and leaned back into the conversation allowing Elizabeth to pull herself together.

She sighed and thought of the best way to keep Meliodas' attention while she interacted with the tavern-men. Fighting off a blush at what she was about to do she placed her hands on the bar-top and swung up so that she was seated in the middle with her legs over the outer edge.

Meliodas' eyes trailed down her form, slightly surprised that she was sitting on the counter, but loving the image none the less. A slight downward turn to his lips as he watched the men crowd around her.

Glancing back out of the corner of her eye she saw he was looking so she leaned back, in an effort to get him to look more at her, not noticing the spill of beer underhand until it was too late. One of the men closest to her caught her with a hand under her upper back and his forearm resting on her thighs, a grin taking hold of his ale-lacked face.

"Missy, I… We couldn't possibly be makin' ya swoon alreadyyy could we?" Another guy slurred setting his mug down and tilting his head to the blonde behind her for another refill.

"W..wha… No, I… I just slipped…" Tucking her chin back into her shoulder she looked to the side and pouted as the men in front of her laughed at her.

The look the blonde gave her would have made her shiver had she noticed it through her embarrassment, but instead looked back to the group and continued bantering with them. All the while the demon behind was growing more and more agitated as she seemingly didn't notice the paws still clutched to her, or the way the men around her looked at her. Not that he looked at her much differently, except that his intentions went beyond drunken-fucking.

He wanted her for himself and to make it to where no other man would think to think such thoughts of his innocent and naïve princess. The sound of another one of her eeps bringing him back to her as she slipped and fell backwards over the counter.

Side-stepping he caught her bridal style, a hand on her breast and a hand with a generous helping of her rear, before the man that had been attempting to grab her could. Meliodas shook his head at the damsel in his arms, a low chuckle in his chest as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"T-thank y-you." She flushed red as she felt his chest bouncing.

The men in front of them asking if she's okay, one of them sheepishly smirking at the captain, as the blonde looked up and smiled widely at them his hands giving testing squeezes of the flesh they held. A stuttering eep mixed moan being elicited from the bright red silverette in his arms, the sheepish man looking at the captain with a frown.

"Wanna set her down, now?" The man crossed his arms at the captain's widening smile.

"Nah, I like having my girl in my arms."

"Oh, really? Well, we weren't talking to 'your girl'." The man glowering at him skeptically as the guys around him either looked uneasy or nodded their agreement.

"Hmmmm~. You can talk to me instead." Meliodas suggested as he tilted his head boyishly, the silverette bracing herself to as he let her legs find the floor.

"Outside." At that the bar-top crowd, a concerned Elizabeth, and a nonchalant Meliodas walked outside.

"Shirt off, pipsqueak." The foolish man commanded as Meliodas raised a brow, "We're gonna see who's better looking, then I'm gonna kick your ass. No way you can claim a hot ass like that." The man exclaimed as he gestured behind the blonde to Elizabeth.

 _Where are the other Sin's? Why haven't they come out? Where's HAWK!?_

 _The captain will be fine Princess Elizabeth, in situations like this it is best to let Meliodas handle them. That was the order we were given when he set the rules for the Boar's Hat, he suggested that we may not be able to limit our damages to the bar or the person(s)… As for the pig, I believe he's in a food coma next to Ban. Ah, yes, he's actually being used by Ban as a pillow, strange…_ Gowther explained using the mind-link that was still established before disconnecting it.

"Okay!" The blonde before her chirped out as shrugged out of his vest and button-up in one smooth motion, his muscles sliding under his tanned skin, the dragon mark moving with the powerful muscles it resided on.

The crowd around them sweat dropped as they looked from the chiseled and glorious Dragon Sin to the drunken flabby man daring to challenge him in looks, let alone strength.

"Dude! You're ripped! How can a kid be ripped!?" A frown marred both the princess' and captain's faces as they simultaneously replied.

"He not a kid. He's Meliodas, Dragon Sin and captain to the Seven Deadly Sin's…"

"I'm not a kid. I'm Meliodas, Dragon Sin, and captain to the Seven Deadly Sin's…"

Looking at the other they smirked before Elizabeth gasped while Meliodas caught the kick that was aimed for the back of his head. Glancing over his shoulder at the stupid man tugged up on the leg making the man fall down before being tossed into the air.

The very unmanly screech he let loose making everyone wince, Meliodas jumped up into the air to be level with him, leaning in close, "Let's get this straight… That is **my** girl." The demonic spiral forming on his forehead until the man nodded his agreeance. "Good."

All smiles again Meliodas wrapped on arm around the man and took the impact back to the ground with braced bent knees. Tossing the dizzy man toward his clothes and friends Meliodas walked back in ignoring his shirt and vest that Elizabeth held to her chest.

"Captain?!" Diane called out as Meliodas walked under her.

Looking up at the duo on the green pillow he smirked, but they noticed his frustration in his eyes. Floating a little lower, "What's up, Meliodas?" King asked as he watched the shown-up men sullen walk back in, a concerned Elizabeth walking in and toward the bar.

"I'm having a sneaking suspicion that something is off." Meliodas glanced around the bar his gaze landing on the silverette pouring ale for some of the put-off men.

"Hm… Ellie did seem out of place tonight, if that's what you're getting at…"

"Yeah…" Leaning back against the edge of Chastiefol he watched as his supposed-to-be naïve and innocent. She kept glancing toward him, occasionally smiling or tucking a troubling strand of silver hair behind her ears. The way she moved and looked at him beckoning the darker side as he pieced together what she was doing.

Diane blurting his suspicions as she had been studying the silverette also instead of paying attention to the pouting fairy beside her. "SHE'S FLIRTING WITH YOU!?"

Both the Bear and Serpent Sin looking at the Dragon before them in worry as a dark chuckle broke through his chest. "So she is…" Pushing off with his shoulders, "if it's a game she wants it's a game she will get." The blonde man locking eyes with the frozen silverette as he stalked toward her.

The look he gave her was dangerous, all the blood in her body was simultaneously on fire and frozen, a shiver running down her spine as his eyes darkened and the grin spread wider on his face. He walked around the bar and was pleased to see that even her knees were slightly buckled just from his look, growing even more satisfied as her eyes slowly broke from his and trailed down his body, both orange and blue themselves darkening. She stuttered on an exhale and looked away quickly busying herself with refilling a mug.

Meliodas leaned around her, pressing his torso against her lower back, feeling her flinch he rested his left hand on her hip near the artery that ran by there and felt her pulse hammer. Grabbing the Bernia ale that was next to his hand he poured himself a drink, pretending to have his eyes shut he watch as Elizabeth gulped as she watched him tilt the mug back and down the ale. Her eyes lingering on his lips where a drop of ale stuck before slowly rolling down his chin, the drop falling to his chest.

Ghosting in and out of his muscles, her eyes followed that drop jealously as a heat pooled in her stomach, her tongue wanting to trace its path to the waist of pants.

Meliodas smirked as he watched her subconsciously rub her thighs together, before turning back to the once again happy patrons.

Elizabeth bit her lip and breathed through her nose, leaning over Meliodas she let the weight of her breasts press him forward a bit as she reached for the clean mugs. A slender hand against his chest to hold him in place, her nails gently pressing in crescents, as she slide further down his back before even more slowly righting herself.

She could feel his heart stutter and pound in his chest, the groan that rumbled quietly between their contact, and way his muscles went taunt. Feeling confident she smiled at mop of blonde hair before moving back to the customers, her gaze briefly meeting Merlin's as the woman nodded her head to the demon beside her. Looking toward Meliodas slightly confused she caught sight of the faintest of shadows flickering over his right cheek.

Feeling victorious and nervous at the same time Elizabeth squeaked as she felt his hidden right hand creep up the back of her thigh and finger around the bottom hem of her shorts.

"Bar's closed, everyone get home." Sweeping his tricky hand under the pale thighs before him, knocking her off balance and landing pressed against him, he held her bridal style once again. "King, get them out before running off." Meliodas sent the fairy a look that spoke wordlessly of what he knew.

Gulping, King ushered the bar occupants out before floating himself and Diane out of the bar and to the roof where they liked to slumber.

X-0-X

 _ **You all can thank my slave-driver, Goddess Lick**_ , for making me have to do this chapter in a two parter! I haven't finished the last three major scenes for this chapter, but this is already over 6,500 words, so I'm uploading this. Just keep in mind the next chapter is the second part to this and my advice for it BRING TISSUES!

Not that you're gonna cry, but you may hemorrhage from your noses… MAJOR LIMES AHEAD in the next second part. Get ready for some physical advancements, and some really inappropriate dreams.

Again, if y'all could review and tell me what you think it'd be amazing. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and are ready for the next chapter!


	8. Advancement: Devil's Game pt II

"Bar's closed, everyone get home." Sweeping his tricky hand under the pale thighs before him, knocking her off balance and landing pressed against him, he held her bridal style once again. "King, get them out before running off." Meliodas sent the fairy a look that spoke wordlessly of what he knew.

Gulping, King ushered the bar occupants out before floating himself and Diane out of the bar and to the roof where they liked to slumber.

X-0-X

Walking up the stairs and into their room Meliodas kept his eyes hidden with bangs, Elizabeth worrying her lips as she her last glance at Merlin showed the woman with a surprised look on her face.

 _Did I overstep… Is he mad?_

Walking into the room Meliodas kicked off his boots before kicking the door shut with his foot. The sudden feeling of being airborne flipping her stomach, but before she could exclaim her shock she landed back first onto the bed with an 'oomph' while hearing the bedroom lock click.

The purposeful padding of his steps echoing with her heartbeat as Elizabeth went to raise onto her elbows. Sudden pressure on her wrists as they were moved above her head, and an equal weight on her thighs. A gasp leaving her as she looked up at Meliodas in shock his right hand holding both her wrists, his body hovering over her, and the pressure on her thighs were his legs. His knees settled beside her hips, the shins of his lower legs draped over her slender thighs, and his feet in between them. His left hand above her head, bearing the most of his weight.

"So… What was tonight about?" Meliodas asked from still behind his bangs.

"… I… I… d-don't k-know wh-!" Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat as Meliodas' head snapped up to stare at her. His emerald eyes half black, the spiral on his brow seeping shadows down that side of his face, and his normal smile dark.

"Don't lie. You were not yourself tonight." His eyes bore into her's as he continued, "You were purposely tempting me."

Elizabeth's dual colored eyes widened in shock before lowering in defeat, tucking her chin into her shoulder worrying her bottom lip, before glancing sideways back at the frustrated demon above her, "Yes." She answered boldly.

"Why?" A shake of silver was all he got for an answer.

Shifting his weight to his knees, careful to not put much on her thighs, Meliodas cupped her chin and turned her to look him in the eyes. His voice lowered several octave, a growl tainting his words, "Why were you teasing me, Elizabeth Lyoness."

Bending down to set his nose to the side of hers, mouths level, and never breaking eye contact with the whimpering princess under him. His lips ghosting over hers as he continued, "You know you can't win this game."

The ragged breaths against his lips quickening his pulse as he felt hers' skyrocket under his palm. Her heart hammering so hard that her breast were moving with its thrums. Trusting her to not move he freed her chin and leaned over him on elbow, his body shifting to leaving just enough space between them to not touch but still raise the fine hairs on their bodies in goosebumps.

Her breast every so often brushing against his shirtless chest, a purr echoing deep within him each time. "I…" Those two colored eyes staring back into his nervously as they slowly grew a fire deep within, and before he realized it she had raised up her head to close the millimeters between them.

A groan leaving them both as Meliodas released her wrists to instead squeeze the life out of the pillow they had rested on. Her liberated hands pawing at his chest and shoulders before one found purchase on his back and the other curled around the back of his neck. Elizabeth moaned into his mouth as he pried hers open with his tongue, the slick muscle wrapping around hers.

A growl ripping up from his stomach and into her as her fingers on his neck pinched his sensitive locks. The crescent nails scraping lazily at his scalp as his longer strands slipped between her fingers and were tugged gently.

"Elllli." Meliodas moaned pulled back from her lips, his eyes never leaving hers as his lids lowered and the look he gave her burned her cheeks in a flush.

Memories of her dreams, and of the other coming back to hit her full force as she dove back up into his slightly red lips. All his muscles seized as he felt the pang of pain above his right eye, and as much as he wanted to continue kissing her like this he knew he wouldn't last much longer as a gentleman.

 _Not with her pulling my hair… Oooo. M-must… stop._

Again, Meliodas pulled back kissing down her cheek, to her neck, groaning into her shoulder as both hands dug their nails into his flesh. The crescents remaining even after the hands were moved, he raised onto his knees out of her reach.

"El, we can't."

A whined 'why' crawled out of her throat as she sat up arms going around his waist, as Meliodas wrapped his arms around her shoulders, a hand playing along her neck.

"Because you're precious." With that and a peck to her forehead he pressed the nerve in her neck the woman immediately falling against him out cold.

Leaning her back on the bed he turned them both onto their sides and regained his control before forcing himself to fall asleep.

0-V-0

"Kiiiiiing!" Diane gasped out as the fairy dropped them both to the roof, Chastiefol expanding to form a blush bed shape, before landing with him under her on the changed weapon.

"Ye~s? He drawled out slipping both hands up to the ribbons holding her pigtails up. A smile lighting up his face as she cut her eyes to the side with her hair tumbling down free. "Di-"

The giantess cut him off with a firm kiss to his lips, her brown hair covering them both from the bright moonlight. King's crooked the his index and pinky finger of both hands and crossed them both up and over Diane's back, Chastiefol's corners elongating and curling up to meet in a dome over the two. The four sides still open, but still providing enough cover from anyone or anything from seeing them.

Diane opened her mouth began a heated kiss as she slipped easily between King's legs. One of his knees raising for her to lean her thigh into as she curled one leg and raised up to hover over him. One of her hands snaking under his pullover as his face colored in the dimmed moonlight, her smile increasing as she felt his abdominal twitch in anticipation. Straddling his flat leg she bent down and kissed his cheek, slowly pushing his pullover up as she kissed down until the fabric pulled at his chest and her lips pressed to the bared skin.

Leaning back as she felt him pull himself up to pull off the obstacle with crossed arms. In no way was he chiseled like the captain nor Ban, but he did have some muscle tone with some outlining to where they were. Leaning back on his hands as he felt Diane's lips kiss his skin again, a shaky breath leaving him.

Her fingers played down his sides and to the waist of his pants, her fingertips teasing the flesh just under the hem. A groan reached her ears before the fairy gave way under her and fell back, a happy look in his eyes as he crossed his arms under his head.

"Come on, you didn't do all the work." Diane pleaded as she rubbed against his thigh sending a flush throughout the pale male under her. His skin instantly pink everywhere, she giggled as she noticed the front of the pants raise a bit, tracing the shape with her index finger from outside the fabric.

"H..ho-ow do you e-ee-expect me-eeee… to move when you do that!" King moaned before grounding out the last of his sentence. Using his magic he sat up and slipped both hands up the pink shirt that the giantess wore, his hands cupping under the mounds and making the woman moan out.

"L-li-like th-AT!" She cried out when King shifted the leg that was trapped between hers. Both pulling back with wide smiles before diving together in a heated open mouth kiss, Diane pulling back to remove the shirt as her body started to heat up.

King immediately kissing the flesh she bared for him, a groan leaving him as she palmed the rigid outline through his pants. Lowering his raised leg he pulled her left leg over his right so that she was straddling him. One hand pressing on her lower back forcing her core to rub against his as her arms wrapped around his neck, his face burrowing between her breasts, as both hissed and moaned loudly at the contact.

"Harl~y-eeeeeeeeee!" at the sound of his name he thrusted up and started the familiar dance for friction they partook in. He sucked the bouncing mounds before him, trailing his tongue around a familiar nipple, before gently grazing it with his teeth. The moans from the woman slightly above him better than any melody nature could create.

Tracing his fingertips down her skirt he smirked as the hiccupping in her moans as her anticipation increased. Sliding up the black fabric to reveal matching panties he groaned, his fingers curving into the hem above her rear.

Raising her to her knees Diane whimpered feeling the damp fabric being swiftly removed from her, magic bracing her as it took all her weight and made it easier for the fairy King to remove the offending garment.

King brought his knees up forcing Diane to fall back, with his magic easing her down, as he leaned over her. Underwear being discarded to the growing clothes pile, and a smirk taking place of his normal bashful expression as Diane's hands flew to the button on his pants. Quickly unfastening the material and tugging it down with practiced ease, the fairy kick them off.

"What do you want to do, Diane?" King murmured against the tanned skin under him. The feather light touches making the muscle spasms, and her breathing stutter.

"I'm not up to going all out…" Diane whimpered arching up into the lips of her fairy as he trailed them across her hips.

"Hm… How about this?" The moaned cry and jolt from the woman under him sending a strong pulse toward his aching manhood as his tongue slid between her folds.

"AH!" Hands quickly grasped his short light orange hair as he turned her to putty.

Feeling like she was melting, she couldn't stop the moans and pants that wracked her body, sending her muscles into a never ending spasm. Bucking with his tongues movements she could feel the curl in her stomach pulse, quickly grabbing the fairy around the chest with her legs she flipped them both over.

Flipping herself onto all fours above the stunned and definitely turned-on fairy under her, with a smile and wink at him she wrapped her lips around the head of his pulsing cock. At the sound of his strangled moan she lowered her head as she spread her legs further so that her hips lowered closer to the panting fairy under her.

"Harlequin, come on, or I'm going to stop." Diane growled out between sucks. Immediately the fairy grabbed the hips above him and resumed his meal. The moan that broke out around his stiff member made him buck in response.

His tongue diving in as his hands slipped from her hips, one moving so he could thumb her clit, and the other sliding up and over her rear to grip the flesh.

Crying out Diane fisted the root of his member and moved her head and hand in time with the fairy's quickening tongue. Both bucking and crying out against the other as their orgasms quickly approached them.

King's hip arching and stilling as he forced his tongue to keep working the tightening walls as Diane rode out her orgasm on him, his ejaculate pooling in her mouth with a bit leaking out.

Falling to the side with a whimper she swallowed the fruity flavor and wondered just how the fairy always tasted like a fruit. Rolling her eyes she felt him levitate her up and around to him before warm arms wrapped around her waist and both giantess and fairy fell asleep; after he handed her another shrinking potion with a smirk.

0/0 [A/N: Hope you haven't died yet, guys. Thank Luv for the scene above, and Lick for what's below. Also, send prayers… I may or may not have murdered Dom by the end of this, HA!]

Meliodas groaned in his sleep tugging the woman in his arms closer to him, his mouth unconsciously pressed below her ear. _In his dream he growled as the silverette above him ground into his lap. Her nightie pooled around her waist, and her panties still balled into his hand. Each thrust of her's making his hips arch. The moist spot above his shorts driving him crazy. Peeking an eye open he watched as she braced her hands on his taunt stomach, increasing her back and forth motion, her feet tucking under his thighs._

 _"Fuck, Elizabeth!" Meliodas tossed her panties to the floor both his hands grasping the fabric of her nightie, flexing his arms to either side he ripped the defenseless fabric in half, earning him a gasp as the her body was finally bared before him. Sitting up, he latched onto a puckered nipple and sucked hard, grasping her hip with the hand not holding himself up he forced her to grind harder into him._

 _"AH!" She couldn't decide whether to arch backwards or forwards as the demon assaulted her breasts. His teeth grazing the sensitive flesh, firing all her nerves, and over-riding her senses. Her movements growing choppy as the tightening feeling her stomach struck her, sliding his hand to the bend of her knee forcing her to fall backwards as he followed her. Once above her, he watched her flushed body like a predator, licking his lips as she licked hers' he pushed his shorts to under his knees before leaning back over her._

 _"Can I?" He pleaded against her chest, looking up, "tell me no, now, if you don't want to." Elizabeth grabbed the back of his head, one of his darkened emeralds closing in pleasure as a whine left his throat._

 _Pulling him to her lips Elizabeth initiated a biting kiss as answer to the demon and gasped as she felt him thrust into her. One of her legs raising to drape over his lower back as the demon pulled out and thrust back in. Pulling back from the kiss he hoisted both her legs around his waist as he drove into her. Her breast bouncing with the force of each thrust, her firming arms reaching above her head to grab the pillow as a bracer._

 _Her voice raising louder and louder as he hit deeper into her, quickly her walls tightened around him forcing him to grunt at the sensation. The walls around him spasming sending him into in flurry, his thrusts quickly becoming erratic as higher and higher octave moans._

 _"M..ME..MELLL~IOOOOOHHHHH…da…da…da…da…dahhh~ DAS!" with a finally and particularly hard thrust Elizabeth bucked back up into the demon before her back took off the bed into sharp arch, an exquisite whine leaving her as her orgasm wracked her body._

 _Meliodas' jaw dropped, his hands gripping the shaking cheeks of her rear as he slammed into her his own orgasm hitting him. The pulsing of her walls matching the pulse of his cheek as he came hard enough to freeze in place. A breathless groan escaping him as everything went white in his vision._

Elizabeth groaned in her sleep as Meliodas' hands snaked down her body to cup her bottom, both his hands heated and gripping the flesh in a death-grip. It would have hurt had her unconscious body not been used to it.

 _"Me..Meli, she crooned as the small demon crawled onto of her. Running her hands up his chest like earlier she moaned again as he dipped his head to lap a languid tongue between her cleavage. She ran her hands over his shoulders and slowly slid them into his hair, gripping it, her nails scraping his scalp. The moan he let out encouraged her to continue as the demon melted into her. She could feel the stiffness against her thigh its presence making her ache._

 _Gently rolling with the demon happily laying on his back instead especially as Elizabeth sat up on his lap. Elizabeth bit her lip and thrusted against the hard flesh, the demon mark above Meliodas' eye growing and framing the side of his face._

 _Sucking in a breath Elizabeth grew a bold thought and set it into motion, raising her hips up from the thrusting one below her she grasped his belt and shyly undid. The increased panting that earned her convinced her to continue, undoing his fastening clumsily, until larger hands covered hers'._

 _Meliodas undid his pants and pushed the loose fabric down just enough to show the root of his erection reveling in the blush that Elizabeth sported. Gulping she tugged the shorts down to his feet where he kicked them off while she stared at his member. Finding it difficult to swallow let alone breathe she grasped the pulsing flesh and jumped at his deep moan._

 _Meliodas turned his head to the side with his eyes closed and sighed. Elizabeth watched as he jolted with every tug she gave, growing confident once again she placed her free hand over his eyes._

 _"Keep them closed… Please?" She whined out as she felt his pulse stutter before coming back stronger from the flesh within her palm. Nodding his head Meliodas draped an arm over his eyes as he took a shaky breath._

 _Elizabeth raised her hips a bit more, releasing his cock so that she could pull her shorts down just enough to slide him between her southern lips. The man under her arching and growling as he felt his rigid flesh be rubbed between her folds._

 _The teasing sensation driving him crazy as Elizabeth continued to play a dangerous game with her devil. His hard cock pressing firmly against her clitoris as she slid up and down against the length of him without letting him breach her._

 _Tossing his head back and forth under his arm on the pillow Elizabeth felt in control as his free arm reached over his head and grasped the iron bar of the headframe. His muscles bulging with his force of self-control, the metal easily bending to the mold of his clenched fist._

 _Rubbing herself faster moans poured from her own mouth as both her and demon thrusted against the other, Meliodas moving his arm and looking at the princess causing her to light up. All her nerves acting like they were electrified as she watched his eyes iris' turn black and his pupils become emerald green, shadows dancing down his body._

 _The dark material caressing her backside and forcing her to go fasters as Meliodas braced his feet against the bed and drove his hips up against her. The friction quickly taking its hold over her as she arched back into the waiting shadows a loud cry leaving her lips, simultaneously with the deep demonic growl that tore from the man's throat under her._

 _Both frozen in time for a few moments before they regained control over themselves and Elizabeth fell to his side and curled into him sleepily as he pulled the blankets over them._

Hawk poked his head in followed by Ban and Merlin with Gowther behind them.

"Why that-"

Scooping up the irritated swine before he could charge the bed, "Easy, there, Master, trust us this was mutual. Come on, I'll make you something to eat." Stepping back and walking to the stairs as Merlin shut the door behind them.

"That worked out better than I originally thought."

"Yeah, who knew Princess had it in her." Looking back at the devious eyes of the Gluttonous Sin, "Good call. But Meliodas may have some words for you."

"I figure, but I'm actually leaving tonight to go visit a certain king…" The pleasurable look in her eyes spoke volumes of who she had in mind. "So tell them, I'll be back in about a week." With a wink the raven teleported from the men.

"So are the Captain and Princess Elizabeth officially a couple?" Gowther questioned as Ban groaned a palm falling over his face.

"Did you not see how they were tangled together, both moaning and rutting in their sleeps? Sheesh, you're a dense man, Goatie."

With that Ban a disappeared into the kitchen with the still fuming pig under arm and began making him his scraps.

 _I miss you, baby…_ A sad look in his eyes easily overlooked by the wide smile stretching his face.

 _I miss you, too, Ban…_ The little fairy that floated over him thought back as she watched his eyes widen with a grin.

X/X

I'm dead now. I need my husband for my OWN story, ha! Hope you guys enjoyed the second part. Might not be able to update for a while, but now we got some new development. Lol. Enjoy you all especially my co-conspirators Dom, Lick, and Luv! :*


	9. I Win!

_I miss you, too, Ban…_ The little fairy that floated over him thought back as she watched his eyes widen with an amused grin.

X/X

"Elaine?" Ban called out spinning in a circle desperate to see the beautiful owner to that voice. "ELA-!" the tingling sensation of hands on his cheeks cutting him off. _I can't see you._ He whined in his head.

 _I know, Ban. I'm sorry, but I can only be here briefly. I have a warning._ As her words sank into his mind his eyes narrowed, serious as he raised his hands to cup over where her's were on his cheeks.

 _I'm so glad you managed to contact me, try to explain how later?_ Ban asked as he felt that familiar magic in his head.

 _It's not good that my soul's back on this plane, but I can at least warn you. Something is coming here, to this tavern. I can't say what it is, but it has managed upset the natural balance enough for me to travel planes._

Ban's eyes closed before slowly opening, a fierce look blazing his crimson orbs, and if Elaine had been physical she'd have shivered and collapsed. _Goddess', you're sexy._ The sound of her giggle tugging the corner of his mouth up, a canine showing.

 _I know, right?_ He could feel the eye roll that thought received him, _But, seriously, thank you. I almost don't care what's coming at us, you're able to talk to me. No matter how shortly, I'll relay the message to the group._ Tears brimmed the Undead man's eyes as the tingling sensation on his cheeks became fainter.

 _You're 'bout outta time, huh._

 _Sadly… I love you._ A whisper of a spark touched his lips as Ban thought back, _I love you, too, Elaine._ With that the presence before him vanish leaving him feeling torn between broken and hopeful. A hand running through his hair as the pig that had been watching him silently spoke up.

"You okay, Ban?"

"Yeah…" Turning around he set to getting his kitchen back in order, sighing at his ruined apron, before using the leftovers to feed the pig waiting behind him.

"It's okay, Ban, we can kick Meliodas' ass in the morning." At that thought Ban smirked, not sure any of them should barge into the room the captain most likely would murder whomever had the balls to disturb their slumber.

"Night, Master." Ban called out as he walked toward the first floor bedroom, leaving the door cracked so the swine could come in when he was done eating.

0-x-0

The warmth under her shifting and the sun's bright rays dragging the princess back to reality from her dream. With a small groan muffled by the mop of blonde she was currently buried nose deep in Elizabeth opened her eyes and shifted so she could look at the man clinging to her. A heavy blush lighting up her cheeks as she recalled last night's events before suddenly, nothing…

 _I… I remember him pulling back and saying we couldn't… He didn't… HE!_ She cut her eyes back to the muscular man as he rolled further into her side, a grumble in his chest, his hand on her hip sliding up to her grasp her breast. _You little sneak, you knocked me out. Why?_

Leaning back down over the slumbering demon, Elizabeth kissed his forehead and trailed gentle kisses down his face, pressing harder against his lips. Her face heating up as a groan left the still unconscious demon while she continued her kissing down his neck and to his chest.

She could feel the change in his heartbeat under her lips, how the slumbering rhythm gradually increased as she felt his arousal press into her thigh.

"What do you think you're doing, hm~?" the sleep heavy voice questioned above her head as she felt his fingers caress her shoulders. A blush lighting up her face as she tilted her head up, her chin still on his stomach, to look at the sleepy emeralds above her.

"Waking you up?" She questioned while looking to the side embarrassed. Before tucking her head back against his abs and kissing the tensing muscles.

"Elli, we can't." Meliodas sighed looking away from the silverette as he pushed up on her shoulders. Sitting up Elizabeth looked to the side disappointment on her face.

"Why not?"

"We just can't." Meliodas looked at her before looking down, "As much as I would love to." The look darkening his eyes one of fear and regret. Elizabeth could see that inner war raging behind his dark green eyes, a war she wondered how or why it even existed in the strong and valiant man just before her. His last words adding a third emotion to the fight and one that gave her something to go on.

A glimmer of hope in that blue orb she looked back to the demon before her, "I don't know what's stopping you… I don't know what you're afraid of…" Pausing she looked down before looking back at both eyes boring into him, "I'm ready to do this with you!"

The force of her words making Meliodas look up shock written all over his face, in his eyes was uncertainty, but the more he looked at the woman before him those emotions churned thoughts in his head.

 _She doesn't even know everything about me. She's seen me mad, but she's never seen just why I'm called the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. She doesn't know of my failures…._

His eyes narrowing slightly as he sat up on his knees to be on eye level with her, "Do you even know what you're getting into?" He challenged her conviction, and to his surprise he watched as the determination in those dual orbs burned into a fierce fire.

Straightening her back, narrowing her own eyes, and exuding a power of her own she responded without a hint of doubt or worry in her voice. A voice that carried the authority and strength of a woman of power, royalty and the last few years of traveling building her confidence. For the first time Meliodas looked at her saw that she wasn't naïve little princess he first encountered, but a woman who knows that she can and will do anything to she sets her mind to.

"No. But I want to do this with you." The fire in her eyes as both orange and blue seared their validity into Meliodas' own emeralds. The look stopping his heart before sending it skyrocketing as a devilish smirk washed away all his fears.

 _She's really grown over the last few years. I can't deny her._

With that thought Meliodas launched himself toward the still glowering woman before him, her gasp almost as delicious as the taste of her lips. Falling back onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and groans, Meliodas felt the matching smirk that his warrior princess took on to make his. A smirk for her own victory at finally convincing him to love her.

Meliodas pressed further into the kiss, one hand grabbing Elizabeth's thigh and hoisting it over his hip as he ground into her. Drinking in her moans, he initiated an open mouth kiss, the hand on her thigh sliding up and under her shirt as he balanced himself with the other. Elizabeth used the leverage her raised leg gave her and pressed up into his thrusts forcing a groan of his own to escape. Sliding a slender hand into his messy hair she tugged that strands, getting his to pull back just enough for her mouth against him.

"Please don't stop this time." Humor and love in her eyes she bit his bottom lip before swiping the tip of her tongue against it. A sound between a hiss and groan leaving the demon above her before he dove back into the kiss with vigor.

Contracting his abs, using his muscle control to keep himself up, he slipped his other hand under her shirt and began tugging it up. The sensation of the fabric sliding against her skin making her muscles spasm against his fingers, giving him a good chuckle as well. Reaching just below the swell to her breasts he realized with a smile that she hadn't worn a wrap to hold her breasts in place last night.

"Skimping on holding these in place?" Meliodas chuckled against her lips enjoying the blush that covered her cheeks and ears as she looked to the side that is until she looked back him with a dirty smirk and arch brow.

"Not the only thing I skimped on~" She cooed against his lips as she thrusted up into his shocked still hips.

A deep growl leaving his throat as he pulled back to tug off her shirt and cast it aside, looking back down he felt like he'd been struck by lightning. Elizabeth looked up at him panting, the sun peaking in the room hitting the forming sweat sheen on her naked torso. Her breast rising and falling in time with her breath and the pinks of her nipples hardening from the mixture of chill in the air and arousal. Her arms slowly reaching up toward him, a slicked pink tongue moistening her lips as she called his name.

Meliodas grabbed her hands, still awe-struck at the sun-induced glowing druid below him, before diving back into a feverish kiss. Placing her hands at the back of his head he allowed one of his hands to cup her breast and the other slowly slid down her stomach. Every movement causing her to squirm and moan in anticipation, reaching the top of her spandex shorts he finger the hem contemplating.

Elizabeth moaned louder into his mouth, her tongue snaking around his, as she fisted her hands in his hair tugging roughly on the strands. At his grunt she bucked up making the teasing hand slip a bit further into her shorts. Meliodas growled his compliance, turning his palm back to the fabric, he ripped the obstructive article away from his prize.

"AH!" Elizabeth squeaked out at his move before keening and turning her head from the kiss as his hand came back to cup her, his middle finger sliding up and down her folds. The slick from her arousal making his erection thrum painfully in his shorts, groaning he his face between her breasts about to pull away before delicate hands moved from his hair to the fastening, clumsily she undid them.

Pulling himself back up he shook his head at the blush that covered her face and got off the bed to kick his confinements away, never looking or turning away from her. He chuckled deeply at the sight of her blush extending down to cover her shuddering breasts and shoulders before he slowly crawled back onto the bed.

Starting at her inner knee he began kissing up her inner thigh, nipping at random spots along the way, and enjoying the way her breathing hitched into a moan with every gasp increasing the closer he got to her sex. Stopping at the juncture where her thigh met her groin and sank his teeth in just enough to make her keen again and arch upwards, the thigh next to his head trembling.

"Aaaah! OOoooo, nnngh." Elizabeth moaned out as Meliodas licked the spot he just bit, sending her nerves firing again before wrapping his arms under her thighs, raising her hips up, and sliding his tongue from her clitoris to her opening. A groan of his own rumbling against her as he savored the sweet taste of her arousal.

Moving his mouth back up to her clit he allowed her right leg to drop and curl around him while his left hand made a beeline for her slicked opening. Alternating between licking and sucking on the raised nub against his mouth he slid his middle finger into the whining woman he held. A choked and stuttered version of his name falling from her lips as Elizabeth failed to understand what to do other than cry her pleasure.

"M…me-…ah..MEL…ieeeeee.. OH..oh….DAS!" He continued to slowly add more fingers in her, his cock weeping and throbbing with every sound or movement she made. The way her walls clamped around his fingers when he curved them up, the way she jolted when he gave a particularly hard suck to her clit, how she moaned and keened his name or made those echoing moans, steadily robbing him of his self-control.

Releasing her captive thigh and clit at the same time, but keep his fingers stretching and twisting within her walls, Meliodas leaned back over her with dusky eyes. Her juices seeping around his fingers as he crossed his three fingers together and thrusted them into her, eliciting grunt from himself, as he watched her come undone.

Now that he was with her reach once again, her hands found his muscular back and dug her nails into the tanned flesh. Her jaw falling open, she sang her quickly approaching climax with whines of his name, as his fingers drove into harder and faster. She could her muscles contract around his fingers and the way his eyes grew darker told her he could feel it too. She watched as his breathing increased and sweat beaded on his forehead, before squeezing her eyes shut and wailing her first true orgasm.

Riding out the bursts of pleasure on his fingers she numbly felt his lips at her throat and the sharp points of his canines grazing her flesh. Her hips stilling alerted him to pull back and the nails that had dug bleeding crescents into his shoulder blades finally relaxing. Looking into her post orgasm eyes, Meliodas couldn't help but to feel reassured that she loved him and would never regret this.

Gently removing his fingers from within her he chuckled at her groan and protest before setting both his hands above her shoulders, careful to not trap her silver strands under his hands, and lining his hips with hers.

"I love you, Elizabeth." He spoke with sincerity as his princess looked into his eyes.

Eyes that reflected the same level of adoration and determination as his own as she looped her legs around his waist and tangled her fingers in his kinked blonde locks. "I love you, too, Melio-daaas!"

In the middle of her saying his name he couldn't stop himself from thrusting into her, taking her by surprise. Her fingers tightening in his hair as they both froze in place, the sensation overwhelming both them. Pulling back Meliodas thrust in again as the walls and heat around him seized up and the woman under him pulled his hair.

Continuing the gentle thrusts in fear of hurting her, he winced as she suddenly gave his hair a harder tug, bringing his head closer to her, "Quit it." His not so innocent princess growled at him before running her fingers through his hair as he quickly complied and pulled out until just his tip remained in her. He groaned as he felt her walls spasm in anticipation for the thrust that would take her breath away.

The erotic scream she let out stroking his ego as he slammed into her again. One of her hands quickly finding his back in an attempt to ground herself as she tightened her legs around his waists with every slam. Grunting Meliodas arched into the hands that pulled his hair and scratched down his back in just the manner that worked him into a frenzy.

Reaching an arm back he hiked one of her legs over his shoulder changing the angle of his thrusts, and driving his silverette crazy. Thrusting in deeper and to the root of his cock he forced a crooning 'ooo' from his lover, the sound making his blood feel like molten lava and his cock thrum steadily in her.

"Elli." Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat as she peeked her orange eye at him to see his jaw slack with pleasure but all his muscles tensed from the sensation. The sun hitting the layer of sweat covering his body above her, making the demon seem to glow, the growl that continued to rumble in his chest growing louder with every thrust she made back.

An idea light up her visible eye, making the ethereal man above her groan deeply, as she unwrapped the leg she had around his sweat slicked waist and gently kneed his tricep. A dangerous smirk darkening his face just as the spiral above his eye came to the surface, Meliodas grabbed the offered leg and set it on his shoulder to mimic its twin, and bent his temptress at the waist.

Her weight and the force of his thrust being braced by her upper back that still remained on the bed. Slipping she wrapped her hands around the iron bars of the headboard and braced her arms as Meliodas' thrusts grew erratic. Grasping her hips as he felt her lock her ankles against his back Meliodas drove harder into her. The sounds of skin slapping together nearly drowned out by the sound of her screaming pleasure.

Trace-like he watched as she came apart under him once again, her breast moving in rhythm to his thrusts, her stomach and hands clenching just as her walls tightened around him. Her jaw falling open, pleasure-induced tears catching on her eyes lashes as she tossed her head side to side, with a building wail of his name tearing through her, the vowels raised several octaves higher.

The sight, the sensations, the smell, dragging him under as well as he forced her legs to fall to the sides and he held her up by her hips before quickly sliding to the globes of her ass. His fingers digging into soft flesh as he plunged into her milking walls a deep growl ripping up his throat from deep within his chest as he shouted her name, " **EL…IZA…BETH~!** " He stilled while she lazily ground against him to finish ride the waves of her orgasm, before stilling herself.

Panting and with heavy lids she looked up at the short blonde man as he pulled out and lowered her back to the bed gently. A huge smile on his face as she raised a hand to caress the slowly fading shadows over the right side of his face.

"You're amazing, Meli." She giggled as he draped himself over her, careful to just wrap his leg around her's and not knock into her surely sore sex but his torso was covering almost completely on hers.

"Yeah, I know." He jested with a cocky wink as his silverette before she rolled her eyes and tugged sharply at one of the longer locks she was sleepily twirling.

At his grunt she shot him a cocky smirk before pulling him down for a chaste kiss, "Jerk."

A smile lighting up his eyes as his sensitive ears heard the clicking of furious hooves rushing up the stairs. "Mmm, as much as I'd like to prove you wrong on that, we're about to have an angry pork chop bang on the door."

Detangling himself he grabbed the forgotten blanket and covered his exhausted lover, pressing a kiss to her damp temple, "So I'm going to go and see if he'd rather be bacon or roasted ham for lunch."

A sleepy sigh being her response before her long lashes fluttered over eyes and Meliodas began pulling on a change of simple shorts just as those hooves stopped outside his door.

"MELIODAS, I SWEAR I'M GONN-!" Hawk squalled as he began banging his hooves on the door until the wooden opened and he felt back to his feet. Meliodas stood innocently looking at the seething pig before him, quickly relocking the door and shutting it before said pig could charge past him.

"Whatcha goin' on 'bout, Hawk?" Meliodas asked before oomphing as heavy hooves slammed into his uncovered chest.

"You did something to Elizabeth! DIDN'T YOU!" Hawk squealed as he visibly started shaking with rage. "You dirty PERV! HO-"

Meliodas picked up Hawk, ignoring the way he chewed at a mouthful of his shorter hairs, and walked down the stairs and into the quiet bar. Looking at the Sin's that were perched around the room with varying expressions Meliodas kept his face nonchalant.

Gowther sat at his table reading a book, King was bright red and trying to look like he hadn't heard anything, Diane looked at Meliodas with a flushed and shocked expression, and finally his steady gaze landed on the drinking fox. His face flushed from the booze as he chuckled knowingly at the captain.

Ban took in his shirtless superior and began cackling like a mad man as he noticed a faint red mark on his shoulder. "She use you like a scratching post?" He barked out between breathes as Meliodas set the grumbling pig down and walked past the undead sin.

"If she did, what of it?" Meliodas drawled out with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

Ban's eyes widening as he took in the lines, congealed dots of blood, and deep crescent marks that colored the freshly abused man's back. A whistle leaving parting from him as Meliodas finished walking behind the bar and getting himself a drink.

"Damn, she got you good!" Meliodas chuckled into his mug as the fox lost it again while the grizzly and serpent sin's came to sit at the bar awe-struck at what they saw.

"So you and the Princess are now together?" King asked looking at Meliodas disbelievingly.

Nodding his head Meliodas flashed a toothy grin while Ban reached over and slapped him on the shoulder. "Bout damn time, too! The sexual tension between you two was getting crazy."

"Elizabeth was really okay with this?" Hawk called out as he crawled himself onto a bar stool where Meliodas had set his scraps bowl.

"Yep. It was her idea." Meliodas looked up to the ceiling where his room would be, "Kinda didn't give me an option." With that last sentence being taken many different ways the four in front of him choked on what they were ingesting.

"So she made you realize that she's not afraid of what could come of this union?" Gowther pointed out eerily wisely. At Meliodas' slow nod the goat sin 'ah'd' before looking back to his body and writing some blank book before him.

"Man, from that I thought the little vixen mighta jumped in ya sleep!" Ban banged him hands on the table jovially as King grew red once again and Diane just sighed at him.

"Was this really a good idea?" Diane asked looking at her prior attraction, "She's royalty, what if King Baltra gets mad?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "She's changed… a lot more than I previously noticed… I don't think she's too worried what her father has to say about it. And so long as I'm around she'll never have to worry about anything stopping her happiness." Meliodas said as his eyes trailed from each of those in front of him back to the spot in the ceiling, a soft grinning tugging his lips up and his eyes a soft and bright green with sheer joy and love.

Ban's eyes lingering on his captain's before shutting as he raised his mug to his lips, _Glad for ya, Mel. Wish I had had taken that chance long ago._

Hawk still looked skeptical, "I'm not believing ya until I hear that Elizabeth wanted to!" Before digging back into his dish grumbling about untrustworthy perverted demons.

Shrugging shoulders Meliodas grabbed a plate to eat and idly talked to King and Diane about what town to head to next. No one noticing the silhouette against the window pane as they continued about their day and making plans. Around noon the shadow faded finally with only Meliodas spiral throbbing quickly appearing and disappearing against his forehead. A sick feeling in the back of his head, nudging the deepest recesses of his memories.

0-X-0

Whoot, Meliodas finally got some! Bout time right? I know Lick's been hounding me for them to finally get to it, lol. I couldn't have thought of a better way to get the ball rolling with Dom's help, hehehee. Be prepared for some rising action as we get closer to the Kingdom of Lyoness!

Someone somewhere doesn't want there to be an easy journey, nor do they wish happiness for our ruffians.

Hope you enjoyed the loved and like the cliffhanger. What could happen next, oh my…?


	10. Honesty

Hey my lovelies, this is a heads about the direction my story is about to take. As someone of you have noticed, it's not completely cannon and some characters are getting OC, well this is intentional. I promise this story is still gonna be great, but it officially has headed to alternate universe. Hope you guys don't mind too much.

* * *

Hawk still looked skeptical, "I'm not believing ya until I hear that Elizabeth wanted to!" Before digging back into his dish grumbling about untrustworthy perverted demons.

Shrugging shoulders Meliodas grabbed a plate to eat and idly talked to King and Diane about what town to head to next. No one noticing the silhouette against the window pane as they continued about their day and making plans. Around noon the shadow faded finally with only Meliodas spiral throbbing quickly appearing and disappearing against his forehead. A sick feeling in the back of his head, nudging the deepest recesses of his memories.

0-X-0

 _"Raeth? Raeth!" Green eyes shot open as he gingerly got up from the cold ground. A sticky substance coating his shirt and a pain in the back of his head._

 _"Worthless bitch!"_

 _"You could never rule us!"_

 _"You like this don't you?! Always taking the hits from that bastard kid, bet it just turn ya on!"_

 _Deep cackling resonated from the muddled mass quite a few feet before him, as the young blood tried to clear his vision. A high pitched shrieking hammering into him as both the demonic spiral above his eye and the crack in the back of his head throbbing in response._

 _Who is that screaming… That sounds lik…._

 _"MELIODAS, RUN! P-PL…please… NOW!"_

 _ **"RAETH!**_ _" His vision finally righting itself, Meliodas watched in horror as the woman in front of him fought with all she had. Her pleads for him to run, to not lose control, that they'll be okay. Trust her… But her cat green eyes were dull, weakened, she didn't have it in her to lie so openly, and he saw that clear as day._

 _This was the day he had grown to fear… The day he'd failed her, his demonic eyes zeroing on the burns and gapes in her flesh from his own shadows…_

 _I already weakened her… She can't fight… She passively took my Wrath and now she can't defend herself…_

 _"Please, Meliodas, don't lose it! I've got this!" He could see the words she refused to say, if he lost it and she got caught in the crossfire she'd die._

 _She knows right now, as she is, I'll kill her… But if I don't those bastards will…_

 _Those dulled eyes coming back to life as he watched her reaction to his shadows springing forth from within him._ _ **"RAETH!"**_ _Turning her back on the enemy she charged him, a powerful push of her legs and she was airborne._

 _"NO! You MUSTN'T! DON'T K-!" His shadows faltered in their roar for destruction, just as her arms reached him dark holes tore through her torso, "-illl." Her blue eyes losing their light before his eyes, her mouth slack, and her limp body falling against his._

 _"R…R-raeth?" He squeaked, clutching her shoulders as blood poured from her wounds soaking his lap. His shadows wrapping around her lithe frame, seeking any signs of life, but only finding the holes where her hearts should have been._

 _The ground started to rumble under foot as his emerald eyes glazed over entirely with black, his shadows lowering the only family he had had left to the ground, her lifeless eyes seared into his mind as his shadows exploded from around him._

 _Fazing after the screaming men the much younger version of himself roar his anguish as his shadows caught one of the men and hoisted him in the air. The tendrils around the struggling demon's limbs starting to smoke and bubble acridly his screams of fear heightening to indiscernible pleas of forgiveness._

 _"_ _ **No longer exists…**_ _" Meliodas growled out as his shadows began to slowly contract, abducting the limbs from the man's body. The bones, muscles, ligaments, tendons, all being ripped apart before the skin surrounding it broke open. The man's struggling as he was quartered only intensifying the pain before his limbs were ripped from his body and his body feel to the ground, bleeding out, and unconscious._

 _Meliodas fazed in front of the other two men repeating the process before realizing one had gotten away. Sniffing the air and forming his dark wings he soared upwards in an attempt to find the remaining murderer, a futile effort as every trace of his magic and presence was gone as though he had never existed._

 _Dropping back down to the lifeless woman from moments ago tears began to fall from his eyes as green resurfaced within the black his irises had become. Green and black glistening with sorrow they connected with the clouding eyes as he fell to his knees and draped his torso over her's._

 _Fisting his child soft fingers into her silk robes Meliodas screamed his anguish into the chilling flesh. Screaming, "I'm sorry," repeatedly into her holed torso until he couldn't make a sound anymore, the weight of her death wracking his heart as he came to terms that he will never see her again._

 _"Meliodas…" He could hear her voice in his head, like the memory it was but what followed struck up a new round of tears, "Meliodas, don't cry." Sniffling, as his choked breathing soon forced him into a coughing fit._

 _"Why?" He managed to cough out. "You're dead."_

 _"I'm okay… You'll make it, otouto, have faith in yourself."_

 _Heaving sobs shattering through his body his shadows pooling around the pair, the edges raising to meet above them as a dome. "I killed you!"_

 _"N-"_

 _"I was petrified to hurt you, but I wanted to protect you like you've protected me! The last three hundred years I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT LOSE IT AND YOU'VE TAKEN EVERY BLOW! YOU HAVE ALWAYS PROTECTED ME! EVEN FROM MYSELF!" the grieving boy's voice resounded off the walls of the dome, hammering his words into his existence._

 _The silence making him hiccup as the sobs grew stronger before her voice echoed in his head again like water against his scalp, "You saved me, from a much worse death. I cannot be there for you any longer, but you can carry my love in your heart. Remember me, fight for me like you did. That was the most control you have ever demonstrated when your Wrath took over."_

 _"Don't fight for yourself, don't fight because you were crossed. Meliodas fight_ _to protect. Defend what you believe to be right. Protect those you love, and don't lose yourself to Wrath again. I love you, baby brother._ _"_

 _Her words began to fade in his mind like the trickles of water down a smooth surface, her meaning louder than her words, as his eyes grew heavy and exhaustedly he fell fully against his deceased sister._

Everyone watched in shock and worry as Meliodas erupted into shadows, tears pooling in his blank eyes, as they grew black and transfixed at something only he could see. His lips barely moving, as the tears began to pour down his cheeks and the shadows that swirled around him began to wrap around him like a barrier. The atmosphere in the entire tavern became unbearably heavy, so much so that King couldn't maintain his floating.

"Capt'n?"

"Captain!?"

"Meliodas?!"

"Quit playing with those thing…. You're freakin' us out…"

The Fox, Serpent, Grizzly, and Hawk each calling out to the covered blonde while still at his table Gowther began to take notes and jot down his thoughts as he curiously watched the demon before him.

Clenching his jaw Ban managed to get his feet under him and slid over the bar top so that he reach Meliodas, "OI, GET OUT OF THAT! COME ON!" Straining Ban pulled his fists above his head and allowed gravity to pull them back down against the surprisingly solid mass of shadows.

"DAMMIT MELIODAS!" Elizabeth woke with a start at Ban's shouting at the sensation a weight was pinning her entire body to the bed, groaning she tried to roll. Struggling she managed get up, and find a discarded shirt and shorts before she suddenly felt normal again. The sense of relief quickly replaced with fear as everyone with reactions screamed either her blonde's or title.

The shadows collapsed and as they merged on the floor their wielder eyes rolled back into head and he crumpled to the ground as though he was dead. The already concerned group before him becoming frantic over the sudden turn of events, Ban dropping to his knees and leaning over the smaller male to check for signs of life just as a former princess flew into the scene.

Running down the stair, Meliodas' shirt barely buttoned and shorts hanging loose around her hips, she quickly maneuvered over the bar top stopping just short of being under her undead companion.

Her ear to the naked chest seeking out his heartbeat, a sigh heaving shoulders as she recognized the rhythm of his slumbering heart rate, before looking up at the obviously worried to death sin's.

"He's asleep, what happened?" She asked as she sat up with a wince and shifted to a more comfortable position.

As Gowther recounted the prior events Diane leaned over the bar and buttoned up as many buttons as she could so King would return to a normal color and not avert his eyes. Elizabeth listened as her eyes searched the others around her and her hand rested on the steady heart so she could monitor him without looking.

"He encased himself in shadows?"

"Ya… It was cool, but kinda nerve-wracking… I've been on the receiving end of those things and it's not as fun as it looked."

A pink snout was suddenly all Elizabeth could see as Hawk rested his hooves against her shoulder and squealed his agonizing question.

"Did that creep take advantage of you?! Just give the word and I'LL make BACON out of HIM!"

Her free hand coming to rest on Hawk's head as a blush dusted her cheeks and she averted her eyes to the nearest wall, the hand on the gently thumping chest subconsciously scratching idle patterns where it rested.

"…" clearing her throat a bit as all those present leaned forward ever so slightly… "I..it…" clearing throat again as the blush darkened while Ban started snickering, "Mm…..iwokehimupbecauseheknockedmeoutandconvincedhimthatIknewwhatIwasgettingintoandthenwehadsexand..." She rushed out all the while as Ban escalated from chuckling to howling with laughter.

"Annnndddd~?" Diane pressed starry-eyed as King shook his head from behind her.

"And, I really meant it… I don't care what comes our way, so long as we have each other. I want to be here and done this." Elizabeth locked eyes with everyone the courage and determination in them aweing them each. Ban sobering from his laughing fit as he smiled a fox grin at the suddenly confident and powerful woman before him.

 _Gotta fix that before she becomes as insane as the bitch she's laying._

"Soooo, you part cat or got some clawing-kink in ya?" Ban mused with his pinky buried in his ear. Internally losing it again as her blush extended from the top of her head to her neck and the now flustered silverette began stammering.

"W..w..w-wha-WHAT?"

"Quit picking on her, douche." The resounding chorus of his name grating his ears before soft supple breasts muffled everything around him and he smirked against the skin he was pressed against. Sneaky hands raising to cup a breast as the other brushed the tears he began to smell from his worried silverette.

"I don't think you should be moving after everything."

"Think I could say the same for you?" Meliodas chuckled at her retort as he pushed both their bodies up into sitting positions, Elizabeth's arms loosely wrapping around his neck and upper back as support.

"Capt'n, what happened?" Ban asked as he grabbed a bottle of ale from its hidden perch under the bar, popping the cork, and tilting back to down more than half the contents.

A frown marring the normally jubilant face he lifted one of the tall man's legs forcing him to fall back with a nasty cracking sound before replying, "An old memory resurfacing."

Sensing something more Elizabeth tightened her arms forcing those green eyes to meet hers' with an elegantly raised brow.

"There's a reason I was afraid to love you, Elizabeth. Liz didn't just die by random chance…" pausing Meliodas looked around at the shocked faces and the indifferent expression of the doll in the corner, "…and neither did my sister."

A popping sound and sudden pressure washed over the sins' as a familiar Mage returned with narrowed eyes. "What happened? You're full-power was activated in a condensed manner."

"I guess it's time to tell you all the truth, huh?" The ancient and remorseful look in his eyes stopping them from speaking out. Looking to the woman he just loved he bit the inside of his cheek.

 _You've no idea what I let you come into…_ Meliodas thought as a lone tear fell down his cheek before Elizabeth pulled him against her and settled him in her lap.

"Please?" She whispered against the crown of his head, "I'm not going anywhere, let me know, so I can fight with you."

Turning around so that his back was supported by her stomach and his head by her breast he began to recount his tale.

"Everyone here knows I'm a demon. What you don't know is why I've lived so long, why I'm so powerful, why I'm the way I am." Looking Merlin in the eyes he nodded his head, she was finally going to know why he was desperate so long ago to have his power halved. Snapping her fingers she placed a plush pillow behind Elizabeth's back sensing this would take much longer than her arms could hold up their combined weight.

With an already exhausted sigh his princess fell into the cushion with him sinking further into her warm embrace, "My mother was a powerful demoness, prestige blood and all, she was married to the Demon Lord, Kai, bearing him a daughter soon after. She looked similar to me, her eyes were brighter as was her hair, epitome of demonic beauty.

"But Kai didn't want a daughter, he wanted a son. After bearing my sister, Raeth, my mother had trouble carrying another child. Losing them all, and decades of failing lead to him ignoring her for centuries." A disgusted look possessed Meliodas face as though something had settled in his mouth, "It was around thirteen centuries after Raeth was born that Kai took our mother and raped her.

"The child stuck for a few months but eventually she lost it again, this was during a festival, in shame she told no one other than my sister. During that festival she encountered a rouge warrior-level demon. Raeth described him as odd, as though he never should have been born in such a dark world. His power was sealed but made her and my mother freeze, that night he saw through her.

"He carried a light that was in stark contrast to his dark heritage. What he looked like only our mother knew for he wore a clock while in Raeth's presence." Leaning back as his eyes grew distant, Meliodas wrapped a hand around his silverette draped against his chest.

"He explained why she wasn't conceiving, in her heart she no longer loved Kai as she had when she managed to conceive Raeth. It was her body's way of telling her that the man she was married to was whom she loved. The warrior lifted my mother's chin and she instantly began weeping, a smile on her face before telling my sister to go to bed, and black wings took her off into the night.

"When our mother returned the next day it was a though she glowed, Raeth believes that that was when my mother conceived me. All she had told Raeth was that that was the man she thought she had lost long ago during a war.

"I stuck, and as I grew Kai began to suspect something was off, no child… demonic or not… should have given off the energy that I did." A frown marring his face as Ban went to crack a joke, "No, it was not good that I was so strong. Kai finally caught on, he began to harass my mother into telling the truth. She was eight months along when Kai finally got his answer, and spitefully he hit her. I dimly remember a power pressing in on mine, sending my infantile body into a rage.

"She immediately went into labor…" A heaving sigh left their captain as he closed his eyes, "I am the Dragon's Sin Wrath for a reason, not just because of Danafor, but because in my rage at the attack my shadows went berserk. I accidentally killed my mother and the attending nursemaids, Kai hadn't bothered to acknowledge me.

"But my sister became concerned at the level of power in the castle, she found me screaming and covered in the shadows. As she got closer my shadows attacked her, but she took the hits and finally got me in her arms. From that day forth only Raeth would risk to be by my side, Kai ignored my existence, and began to train her to rule.

"For three hundred years it remained tense, and with every berserk moment that I inflicted upon my sister I became afraid of myself. Kai was up there in age, his health was declining and as more people discovered that Raeth would take the throne more and more people began to revolt. Finally, the day before she was to be announce as Demon Lord four high-ranking demons' assaulted me.

The light in his eyes dying down, as another tear rolled down his cheek, and his free hand came up to cover his eyes and the other squeezed the fingers within his. "This what I recalled earlier…

"Raeth took my attacks, she held me back from tearing them apart, she stopped me from killing, and after I blacked out they attacked her. I weakened her, I torn into her with the intent to kill, when I came to she was down, those bastards' were thinking of raping her then killing her! I got up I wanted to fight, but I was torn. If I landed another attack on her I'd kill her, if I didn't those men would kill her.

Biting his lip hard enough to bleed as soft fingers brushed through his disheveled hair, "She protected me til the end," a scoff and chuckle left their captain as everyone looked down, "She got back up, as my shadows broke loose, she ran to me to stop me, in all her kindness she didn't want me kill. Just as she reached me one of the men plowed through her hearts… She died in my arms because I didn't risk saving her…

"I lost it… I tore three of those bastards to pieces before realizing one escaped… After that I left the Demon kingdom after burying my sister… I set out traveling, searching for that bastard, but instead came across Liz and you guys. She convinced me to join Lyoness, I heard about you guys, got the Sin's together, I fell in love and forgot about the danger.

"In Danafor I caught wind of that demon and tracked him, he smiled at me… as he lifted Liz. I attacked, but I hesitated… Just as I launched an attack he threw her… in my path. My inaction killed my sister, and my action killed my first love. In a blind rage as I tried to kill him and he soon vanished. I destroyed Danafor, instead."

"That's when you had me cut your power in half? Because you took the blame of what happened upon yourself?" Merlin asked as she crouched next to her captain a small smile on her face.

"Yes. But now that I have it back in full, he will come looking. Before he vanished he told me that I will never be happy, nor will I ever discover the truth."

"The truth?"

"I don't know what he meant, but I don't care. Elizabeth if you want to live peacefully, if you want to live at all you may want to stay in Lyoness when we get back."

A thonk resounded in the tavern's space as the silverette glared, fuming, at the blonde locks before her, now with a moderately sized lump, "I told you, Meliodas, I didn't care what I got into, I wanted to do this. I want to be here with you! With everyone, this is my family, this why I've learned to fight!" Elizabeth cried out as sat up and grabbed the clenched jaw of her demon, turning his head.

The fire from earlier burning into his eyes, bringing life back into the dulled orbs, as slowly the smaller man came back to his usual personality. While she stared seriously into his eyes his clever hands grabbed a breast each and squeezed them playfully as everyone cracked up at the sudden blush that covered the princess head to toes.

"So captain, after all you just told us, I have a feeling you've got an idea who's been attacking us?" Gowther spoke up as he flipped a page of his recent book.

"I'm not certain, but that memory was too convenient..." Crossing his arms over his chest Meliodas turned back around and leaned back against his perfect cushion. "My spiral flashed in pain before appearing and I sank into the memory; that has only happened when that demon is around. He's antagonizing me, letting me know he's still around."

* * *

Okay, not sure if this where it should end, but I'm thinking you guys already have more than enough to process so I'm stopping here. Hope you enjoyed, hope you're still interested after this point because a lot is still ahead of us.

Thank Dom for agreeing I should go with this if you like it, if ya hate it… Here's a ruler, lol, go smack her. Hehehhee!


	11. Think Twice

"I'm not certain, but that memory was too convenient..." Crossing his arms over his chest Meliodas turned back around and leaned back against his perfect cushion. "My spiral flashed in pain before appearing and I sank into the memory; that has only happened when that demon is around. He's antagonizing me, letting me know he's still here."

"Asking for a fight?" Ban drawled from behind the bottle to his lips.

"Yeah." Meliodas sighed and sat up glancing behind himself to the woman that was serving as his cushion. "Come on, Ellie," getting up before turning and scooping the still tired druid up into his arms, "back to bed with you."

"I..I'm f-fine!" She stuttered out as her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders reflexively.

Looking at her with a hum in his chest his smile spread across his face, "Well, if you're fine and refuse to rest so you can work tonight then I might just have a better use for the bed." Chuckling broke the hum in chest as the recently deflowered woman lit up at the lewd suggestion he offered.

"HEY!" Hawk squalled from where he sat still dejected from Elizabeth's confirmation earlier. "Let her alone!"

Before Meliodas could counter with a remark about cooking the poor pig Elizabeth swung her legs out from his arms and set herself back on her feet, "I-I think I'll g-go to sleep, a-at least until we o-open…" Shyly she scurried up the stairs feeling all the eyes on her back and one set in particular feeling as though his were caressing her backside.

Thanks Goddess' she was faced around because instead of a normal blush dusting her cheeks it instead raced down to her breast line and shoulders. Reaching the bed she rolled in until she found a position that alleviated the ache in her hips and sighed her content before drifting back of into a deep slumber.

 _Where am I? Elizabeth sat up and groaned looking out at the rumbled ground, attempting to move was futile, all she could do was rest with her back against the wall. Pink and red fringed her vision, and her body felt weighed down by more than exhaustion, a glance down drew a soft gasp at the silver armor that covered her._

 _So this is what's helping making it impossible for me to move…_

 _"Liz!? LIZ?!" Slowly turning her blurry vision toward that all familiar voice warmed her freezing body._

 _Why is it so cold? It looks to be about spring or summer… Why is Sir Meliodas calling me Liz… Wait…_

 _Just as Elizabeth pieced it together a red and black blur collided with her knight, knocking him several yards away from he had been. A deafening growl emanating from the crumpled blonde as he got back onto his feet. The mark above his eye radiating shadows down his entire right side and pooling under his feet._

 _"Why?!"_

 _"You don't deserve happiness, you don't deserve the power you have, and you are the bastard child of cheating whore. You don't deserve anything that links you the throne."_

 _"Throne? I don-" Meliodas questioned with a growl lacing his words._

 _"Bullshit, you're trying to find a powerful mate to reclaim the demon race!" snarling at Meliodas as flames leapt from his body and drove toward the blonde. "I will take the throne!"_

With a gasp and groan Elizabeth shot up from the bed, noting the dim light signaling that opening was soon, just as the door creaked open. A mop of blonde hair and merry emerald eyes popping in from the other side.

"It's about time to open, you getting up?" A blonde brow raising as he took in her spooked look about to comment on it before she got up and ran to hug him. Dropping to her knees with her arms around his waist and silver head burrowed in his chest.

Muscular arms instantly draping around her as his calloused fingers rubbed soothing circles into her back and shoulders. "What happened?"

"I had a bad dream…" Sensing there was more Meliodas moved a hand from her back to under her chin, lifting it to meet his eyes silently asking her to continue.

"I… I… think it was a memory… You mentioned that demon killing Liz, right?" A Meliodas' stoic nod she continued, "That demon dealt her a fatal wound, you went to save her, but he cut you off demanding you were after power before attacking, right?"

Meliodas' eyes swam with anger, confusion, and remorse before clearing his throat, "Yeah… I don't know why he thinks I'm looking to revive the demon race, but… I'm also uncertain why you're seeing Liz's memories, you're far different from her…"

"Could… could he be…"

"Making them resurface… If so, he's really pissing me off." The wrathful look in his dark emerald eyes contrasting sharply from the gentle way his thumb stroked Elizabeth's cheek. "I'll inform the other's to keep an eye out, let me know if you have another nightmare, but right now… Let's focus on getting you ready to work!"

The biggest and goofiest grin spreading across the demon's face as his silverette went red. "W-w-with you IN HERE?!" She squeaked as Meliodas grabbed her hips and lifted her to stand.

"Well… Of course. We've already seen each other naked!" Meliodas chuckled as his no longer innocent princess 'eeped' and blushed an even deeper red.

 _Wonder how she'll react when I join her in the shower later?_ Meliodas thought to himself as his eyes looked her up and down hungrily eliciting another 'eep'.

Elizabeth jumped as she felt the buttons on Meliodas' shirt she was still wearing being undone, looking down she immediately looked sideways away from the eyes staring boldly into her's.

 _Why does he have to always look so confident!_

The last button being undone made the blush covering her face extend down to her chest, before those overly warm fingers pulled away ghosting against her skin to instead hand her her breast wrap.

 _When did he get that?!_

Stepping behind her Meliodas pulled his shirt slowly down from her shoulders, teasing his fingers against her baring skin, before slipping it off her completely and sliding it on himself. He smirked at the flush and goosebumps covering his princess reaching for her breast wrap himself, since she seemed to be frozen in place.

Elizabeth's eyes widened remarkably from how heated she was getting by his simple gestures. _Seriously, how does he DO THIS!_ Before 'eeping' and groaning as his hands, with the wrap, crossed under her mounds as he moved the long fabric under and over until she was held properly in place.

Pressing his lips into the dip in her back Meliodas handed her her uniform shirt before buttoning his shirt and eyeing how flustered Elizabeth was. Deciding he'd teased her enough, since the blush still hadn't receded from the top of her breast line after she turned around in search of her skirt, Meliodas moved over to the bed and grabbed his boots to put them on.

Feeling a bit braver since he wasn't right behind her anymore Elizabeth 'ah-hahed' to get him to cut his eyes to her as she grabbed her skirt from across the room. Keeping him in her peripherals, but pretending she didn't notice him so her blush didn't flare up again, she slid the shorts slowly down her legs, bending with the motion, and slowly removing one leg at a time. A victorious smirk bouncing around inside her head as she kept a straight face, though a small pink blush hued her cheeks.

Still bent forward Elizabeth stepped into her skirt, not fully undoing the ties so that it stayed semi-tight when she pulled it up. Having to coax it up her thighs, and very (very) slowly slide it over her black pantied rear with an arched back. Her butt sticking out just right as the demon on the bed swallowed a growl but couldn't hide the groan the sight forced out of him.

Elizabeth felt the difference in his gaze, and from her side vantage point could see the entranced way he was eyeing her. Pupils dilated to just noticeably cover a portion of his irises, his mouth slightly agape, and a longing look contouring his face; Elizabeth straightened up as she grabbed her stocking and flats. Satisfied that she managed to so that without getting caught, she sat next to him and pulled on her leg and footwear, barely registering the quick actions of the male next to her.

Meliodas caught her jaw with both hands cupped, fingers just under her ears, and initiated a heated kiss that left them both flushed. Swiping his thumb over her salvia coated lips and popping the appendage into his mouth her smirked at her blush. "Quit playing the game, Ellie, you're gonna lose. Every time."

With that he pulled her up and lead her down to the now crowded bar where Hawk was shouting instructions to King from behind the bar, until he notice Meliodas that is.

"Get your ass over here! We're drowning in drink order!" Both the swine and fairy shouted, glancing at each other in disbelief that they said the exact same thing.

With a last squeeze to his barmaid's hand Meliodas hopped over the counter and made quick work of the demanding drinkers, Elizabeth being swept up in food and drink orders barely keeping on her feet.

 _At least Sir Meliodas' outburst yesterday didn't deter anyone…_ Looking out at the backed bar while she waited for Ban to hand her another plate, _If anything, I think we have more patrons than before…_

Smiling at the undead cook Elizabeth spun on her heel and stepped back out into the see of burly and rowdy men, not noticing a leg sneaking out from under a table. Catching her white shoe on the leg, her confidence falling just as fast as she was, Elizabeth landed on her side absorbing the impact with her shoulder and knee.

"Ooowww…" Blinking the involuntary tears from her eyes immediately sitting up and looking at the vaguely familiar man.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see your leg. I'm sorry to have dumped food on you!" Flustered she sputtered on as the red-headed man removed handfuls of gravy, rice, and whatever meat Ban had caught for tonight from his person.

"It's okay, girly. Though you could help me…" A swift nod of her nod bouncing her jostled silver locks as she scurried to get a rag from her barkeeper.

"Could you hand me a rag?" At the quirk of his brow Elizabeth looked away, "I spilled three plates worth of food on a gentleman…"

"I noticed, but why not just get Hawk." Meliodas none the less handed her the sought-after rag.

"Because he asked for help?" Replying innocently and with a tilt to her head she read into his eyes, _Is he jealous?,_ but before she could ask Meliodas had turned to another drinker to fill the demanding mug.

Shrugging it off as her imagination Elizabeth hurried back to the man and his quickly staining shirt, dropping to her knees she pressed the damp rag against the solid but not rippled chest of the red-head before her. Determination in her visible eye to remove the blasted stain and failing to notice the overly familiar way he relax back, nor the sensual hum he breathed out.

His hope to get her to blush or show interest wavered a moment as she had no reactions, skimming his eyes across the crowd he noticed the fuming look of the bar tender, before an idea came to him. "Could you get the stuff off my lap?" _Ah, that did it._

Looking up from where she was focus on his shirt a dusting of pink tinted her cheeks, a meek 'okay' leaving her pale pink lips, as the man leaned further back and spread his legs to accommodate the barmaid between them.

Timid fingers dabbed at the sopping mess carefully avoiding the biggest mess over his clothed member, Elizabeth's blush increasing to darken.

"You're missing the biggest mess." The red-head pointed out as he went to guide the woman's hands to his still food covered crotch. Feeling resistance from her tugging her arm back, blue eye wide open, as she stuttered.

"I…I'm s-sorry b-but you a-are going to h-have to…" A distressed 'eep' reaching the ears of a few patron's and the Sin's in the room.

"You made this mess. Clean. It." The red-head demanded yanking the slender hand back to his junk and smirk at the worried look in that blue eye.

Elizabeth could feel the tears prick her eyes, but didn't fight back, thinking that she had no choice but to clean this man's trousers _. If I had just watched where I was going this wouldn't be happening…_ The smirk of his doing nothing but making her nauseous as she compared it to the easy going smirk of her demon.

"Whatcha doin', Elli?" Meliodas asked from right behind the kneed woman, warm hands coming to rest on slightly shaking shoulders as his frown deepened.

 _This man was forcing her around and making her cry?_ The edges of his irises bleeding black as he bore his eyes into the daring grey before him until soft tresses shifted against stomach as Elli dropped her head back.

"M-Meliodas?" The black receding as he locked eyes instead with his damsel, rubbing his thumbs soothing on her shoulders he gave her an easy smile.

"Oh, look, it's the hot shot from the other night. Back off, I'm making a move, shorty." The red-head spoke up as he sat up and recaptured the woman's wrists in his hand.

"Get your hands off her." Meliodas grounded out between his teeth.

"She's too good looking for you. So I-" The bar froze at the sudden increase in pressure and the eerie growl leaving the blonde.

" **Let her go…** " Ban popped his head around the doorway with an 'awe man' face.

"You ain't gon-" in a fraction of a second there was a hole in the wall and Elizabeth was bridle style in Meliodas' arms with his face buried in her side and the previous pressure lifted from the tavern.

"Don't go-" Hawk jumped out from the hole in the wall stricken white with fear written all over him. "Meliodas, we got trouble!"

Lifting his head from the pliant woman the Sin's captain glared out into the night. Setting Elizabeth on her feet and moving to walk toward the hole in the wall, but was impeded by soft fingers grasping his jaw and even softer lips molding over his own.

"I'll be on the roof, be safe on the field?" Elizabeth offered as she pulled back.

"Was that a good luck kiss?" At the tint of pink Meliodas smirked up at her, "If you do friendly fire, let it be Ban… Or me… I could stand to be pampered," he further jested as a sly hand moved up to grab one of her breast and the other readied his sword.

"HEY!" Ban called out indignantly as he lumbered toward the hole, grabbing Meliodas' shirt collar, and dragging the captain with him. The last Meliodas saw of Elizabeth before he was outside was the sharp she did, her hair arcing out, her discarding the purple scarf.

Meliodas stood just in front of his ex-knights and glared at what was now heading toward them.

"Capt'n, those ain't wolves." Ban spoke up as he lowered his torso to have his head level with the demon beside him.

"I believe those are animal hybrid. I would like one as a test subject, Sir." Gowther spoke up from his place to the left of the captain.

Elizabeth just made it to the balcony as she finished discarding the pink waitress top to have full range of her upper body, and slinging her bow and quiver across her chest. Still with her fast momentum Elizabeth jumped and planted her feet against the inner edge of the balcony railing, bending her knees, before launching herself up and backwards to backflip onto the roof just as Diane had showed her.

Finding her balance Elizabeth raced toward the opposite side of the roof and took position a gasp leaving her at the sight below. "MELIODAS!" Her blonde looking up along with the other Sin's, "The man from earlier! He's being attacked!"

"He'll be fine." Meliodas called back, "I'll get to him in a bit."

Said red-head screaming in terror as he got up and began running toward the tavern. "Meliodas, aren't you gonna do something?" Diane asked from his right as her previous infatuation whistled and spun Liz's sword around his hand.

"MELIODAS!" Elizabeth fumed as she glared at the haughty demon, narrowing her eyes she took careful aim just next to the demon's cheek and let loose her notched arrow. The flight arcing beautifully as it came just close enough to Meliodas' cheek that it left a small cut.

Green instantly turning up to meet her steady gaze, "NOW!"

Turning back to the enemies Meliodas pulled back the arm that held Liz's sword, analyzing the trajectory that the blade would take, before hurtling it fast enough to make it whistle loudly. The whizzing blade flying through seven of the creature's skulls before imbedding in the forehead of the beast that loomed dangerously over the idiot from before.

"He'd better have learned his lesson." At Ban's chuckle Meliodas shouted, "ATTACK! We have humans in the bar to defend. I'll get the man, King be prepared to catch him when I throw him out of the fray." A chorus of acknowledgement sounding off around him as they dispersed among the enemy flanks.

Meliodas fazing in and out of the cluster closing in on the now petrified man, his screams increasing in volume as the human-like animals reached for him. Yanking Liz's sword from the forehead of a crocodile-figure Meliodas spun in an arced circle slicing the chests of the first ring of monsters, making sure pull the man under his other arm before doing so.

"Aaaaa! Ur-urgh!" Meliodas looked down at him briefly before hoisting up and overhead so that he could launch the green-faced ginger at awaiting fairy king.

"HEADS UP!" The unmanly squeal that left him stroked Meliodas' Wrathful-side pleasantly until a sharp sensation pierced his shoulder.

Not bothering to glance at the creature biting him Meliodas swung the short sword up over his head and into the back of the attacker's skull. The sick wet 'shing' sound as the blade severed the spinal cord from the occipital lobe, and again as the beast fell to its side the blade sliding free.

Meliodas side-stepped to the left just as an arrow shot past him and into the head of another creature, curtesy of his silver-haired archer. The cat creature falling way to present the enemies that Ban was having fun with.

The undead Fox Sin tossing a plethora of creatures high into the air, a few falling fatally back down while the others were either speared through or shot with dazzling energy arrows. Back in all her giant glory, Diane stood proud over the battle field swinging Gideon to and fro down into the bigger masses of hybrids. Their bodies flying into nearby trees and rocks, while others were hit hard enough at the right angle to sending them scattering about as loose limbs and body parts.

Meliodas swung Liz's sword up in time to deflect sharp talons from piercing his chest. Focusing back on his own fight, he switched the angle of the blade and through the bird-creature in a diagonal from its left shoulder to its right hip.

 **Okay, it's been long enough of a wait for an update. Sorry I left you all on such an info packed chapter, yeesh. But it needed to come out, and it now let's me be more open and bring in new enemies, new dreams, and the better part of a booming relationship.**

 **I don't want to stop in the middle of a fight scene, but this was already over 3,000 words, and my brain is fried. Note to self, warning to others, don't take almost 15 credit hours, work 5 eight hour shifts a week, write a story, chat with three HYPERACTIVE women, and collab on awesomeness.**

 **Ah, who am I kidding, I love it and wouldn't change it for the world. Seriously, luv these girls!**

 **Anyway, me and my fried brain are going to bed at 1 AM, and not waking up til 10:30. Unless my lovelies beckon me… .;**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and please do let me know what you thought of last chapter and this one if you haven't already. LOVE YOU ALL, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	12. Oh, my

**Hey y'all! Sorry this chapter's taken so long... But I was stuck on some parts and needed some thorough licking from the Lick, shocking cause it's normally Dom that helps me out. Hehehee.**

 **But you should really enjoy this chapter, and you may get what it's eluding to. Wish you luck!**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE (LUV) IT GIVES ME ALL THE WARM FUZZIES! Hope I can hear more your opinions they are my ultimate fuel! Hehehehe!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Meliodas swung Liz's sword up in time to deflect sharp talons from piercing his chest. Focusing back on his own fight, he switched the angle of the blade and through the bird-creature in a diagonal from its left shoulder to its right hip. A wet thwack and thud brought his attention behind him as a more bear like creature was quickly collapsing, an arrow jutting through its neck, choking on its own blood.

Knowing that with the arrow still in death would be slower; Meliodas grabbed the protruding arrow, dodging the sudden swipe of claws from another creature, he back flipped to jam the pointed metal into the new aggressor's cranium.

Meliodas ducked and slide under of the falling creature just as another round of arrows flew past him, each hitting furred or scaled foreheads with deadly precision. Rotating to the side to narrowly miss an arrow Meliodas failed to sense the overgrown serpent amongst the bodies on the battlefield. Rearing up the slick black snake hissed with bared fangs before lunging Meliodas unmarred shoulder.

"FUCK!" Quickly grasping the snake's head and ripping it away from his shoulder, over his body, and kicking it into the air he watched as his warrior princess shot an arrow clean through the snake's gaping maw.

Fueled by adrenaline and fear for her now-lover Elizabeth notched arrow after arrow, rapid firing at anything that moved and did not resemble a Sin. Worry bubbling and knotting her stomach as Meliodas appeared to fall amongst the chaos, had she been closer she'd have seen that he had actually sat down in an attempt to make the world stop spinning.

Gowther used both of his twin-bow Harritt, the luminous bows rapid firing scattered energy beams through the advancing enemies that managed to make it past the Warhammer-swimming giantess.

"Dammit, feels like they just keep coming, Goatman can't you use "Blackout" on them?!" Ban quipped as he kicked and punched several beasts in a row.

"I had tried earlier, but like the wolves it seems I'm not able to fully access their psych." A curious look on his face, as he bowed backwards to dodge a panther-creature's claws that were aimed for his throat. Forming a bridge with his body Gowther shifted all his weight to his arms, swiftly bringing his legs up and around the creature's torso, before slamming them both into the ground to complete the swing. Placing his hands on the its' temples Gowther sent impulses of his energy into the panther's brain, scrambling it a bit to make it placid, but keeping it alive and worthy enough to be researched later.

Ban had stopped to watch the doll's take-down and wound up with a spear through his heart. A splatter of blood escaping him in cough, as his lungs repatched, Ban yanked the spear through and spun with it aimed to rip through the armored animal behind him. Maniacally laughing as more and more came at him, losing himself once again into the thralls of blood-shed.

Merlin sat on her modified barrier that she had erected around the Boar's Hat, analyzing the occurrences on the battlefield, contemplating helping but not overly concerned.

"Lady Merlin!"

Looking up to the overhang of the roof, "Yes, Princess?" An elegant brow raised at the brimming tears that shown in Elizabeth's eyes.

"I'm out of arrows, but Meliodas is still out there injured! Please can you do more to help?" Stopping for a breath of air before rushing out again, "Maybe teleport him back here so I can heal him?!"

Sighing before turning back to the tilting Dragon Sin, with a small smile on her face and amusement shining in her turned away eyes, Merlin raised a carefully manicured hand and waved it across the blonde in the distance. The swaying Dragon instantly gone from the clamoring beasts and instead now face first on the roof.

Shooting a look at the raven-haired woman under the overhang Elizabeth quickly made her way to the prone sin, worry quickly replacing her previous annoyance, as she noticed the jagged and bleeding wound peeping through his stained shirt. Just as she hovered over him, her hands going to wrap under his chest, intending to brace him against her chest the worry increased as he began to wildly laugh. As he tried to stand, his foot slipped on one of the shingles and he would have slipped had it not been for the recent training Elizabeth had, enabling her to think quick enough to catch him. Silently blessing the goddess' for their safety, she looked on Meliodas curiously for his near falling experience only proved to make him laugh even more

"El-hic-li!" Meliodas laughed out as he finally managed to get his good arm to support his weight. The confused concern in blue and orange orbs making him tilt his head with confusion interrupting his jovial display; Elizabeth kneeled down before her knight and looked deeply into his darkening green eyes as realization grabbed her.

Just as she "ah-ha'd" an "eep" overwhelmed her vocal cords as a warm hand came up to grasp her bound breasts. Knowing first hand how merciless his upper appendages could be, imagine the struggle she had of not only removing his magic hands… but also having to bring one around her neck instead of allowing him further explorations. That look in his eye could only mean he was interested in only one thing-but she had to get him down before they fell! Carefully placing one foot in front of the other while trying to bat his remaining bloodied hand away from her was tricky.

Yet another reason for her to be grateful for her warrior training.

"Meliodas, st-stop, h-hold on!" Now trying to kiss her neck as she supported him toward the edge with his good arm slung over her shoulders and her other arm wrapped around his lean waist. "Ah!" Meliodas had grazed his teeth down the side of her neck distracting the struggling woman enough to make them tumble over the edge.

The Sin began laughing with renewed vigor as he felt the wind rush through his hair, instinctively balling his lover within his arms. A part of him unbelievably happy _and_ humored about how he was able to show his dexterity to his super sexy princess. He landed flat on his back with the silverette in a fetal position against his torso and he began playing with her hair fondly and murmured his content with glazed eyes. "Ya know… if you wanted to dabble in sky-diving love making... all you had to do was ask."

Turning a shade darker from other than her physical exertion Elizabeth got up from her smaller partner, amazed at how well he prevented her from receiving damage from that fall.

"Meliodas… Are you intoxicated?" The silverette inquired bending back down to tug the surprisingly dense man, considering his body frame, up from the balcony floor.

"By you." His heavily slurred reply spoke volumes through the corny retort as overly warm hands wrapped around hers and brought them to the hem of his trousers, the heat in her cheeks spreading down her chest and shoulders at his implications.

"Me..Meliodas, I should be tending to your w-wound!" An 'eep' rising out of her as the bold man pressed her palms against his clothed member, involuntarily squeezing his hardening cock, as a moan left him.

Attempting to step back into the room Elizabeth was matched step-for-step by the Sin before her, a lustful look glazing his eyes even more, as Meliodas watched her with a drunken plan in mind.

 _She's so hot being flustered… *hic* I wan t-taste he*hic*er._

The bed hit the back of her knees, resulting in the silverette to fall backwards, as Meliodas went down with her. Between her legs, slightly dizzy from the sudden change in movement, he kissed her torso, barely noticing that his blood had stained the fabric of her wrap. The pressure and movement against the material loosening it enough for him to skim his tongue under its edges.

"Hn!" Grasping the back of his head and good shoulder Elizabeth fought with herself mentally.

 _He's still bleeding! B-but this f-feels so nice… He's intoxicated, how?! Oh… he's moving his... against… my… Oh! I have t-to st-op…._

Tugging his hair to pull his head mouth up to her's Elizabeth kissed the drunken Sin with all she had, his hips stilling while his hands buried themselves in silver silk heaven, she managed to pull him against her so that he straddled her.

 _This is an odd feeling, I wonder how Meliodas feels when in this position…_ She thought curiously to herself as she activated her healing powers. An orange glow exuding from her and into the body against her, the magic quickly finding the jagged and puckered flesh of his shoulder as it mended it. What was curiously intriguing and a shame that neither noticed it because of their lip-lock, but as the power flowed through his body it chased the venom in his veins highlighting said blood channels.

A groggily but sobering moan leaving the man against her made Elizabeth pull back quickly, as she pulled back she quickly undid his shirt and let it slip down his shoulders, studying where the damage was to insure it was properly healed. Her thoughts nothing but innocent until a certain blonde piped up…

"If you were turned-on and ready to go from that battle I'm more than willing to indulge."

And with that Elizabeth gasped before looking back into lustful green eyes, before dislodging him to the side, and making a mad dash to the bathroom as an escape route. That look in his eyes was not what she had been expecting that soon after recovering, but the way he was behaving how could she not have. So while in her mind battling another round of thoughts she failed to notice the plotting and now relatively sober demon sneaking up behind her.

"MEL-!"A whimper escaped the silverette as she suddenly felt weightless then a pressure against her back. Cracking her eyes open slowly she couldn't help but to swallow thickly at the burning green orbs before her. He had spun her around and braced her back against the wall with her thighs grasped in calloused hands.

"Sooooo, what were those little shows earlier, hm?" Her blonde capturer hummed as he looped her long legs over his forearms, pushing her legs toward herself, he settled his hands against the wall against her back.

Knowing she was trapped Elizabeth looked away thinking of any good excuse, failing to even grasp a wisp of an idea, before she turned back to look him in the eyes, "What shows?" _That's right feign innocence, maybe… maybe he'll let me go. I'm starting to feel warm with him pressed against me…_ A mental 'eep' sounding off in her head as the demon before her pressed his hips square against her rear, _E-ESP-ESPCALL-LY T-THE-THERE!_

Smiling as though he knew what she was thinking, "The strip-tease before work, daring to scratch me with an arrow, and just now when I was still recovering from the venom, sorry for that by the way."

Lighting up as a beautiful beacon, Elizabeth bit her lip, continuing her innocent ruse, "I… I have no idea how the first two are c-considered shows." Indignantly turning her nose up, "I was simply getting dressed, and trying to get you to move and save that man… Though he made me uncomfortable…"

Enjoying the game she was playing, Meliodas thrusted his hips against her, "You sure you weren't intentionally challenging me?" At the barely suppressed groan of the pinned silverette his smirk turned devious, "Because I specifically remember warning you…" Pressing against her through their clothes as he bent forward to speak, his rough lips brushing against her's with each enunciation, "…that. You. Will. Not…" pausing to listen to the whine building in her throat before growling as he captured her bottom lip, " **win!** " Worrying it with his teeth just enough to convey his irritation before sucking and licking the angered lip.

"Nnnn-ngh." She cried out as he relinquished the reddening flesh before grabbing the back of his head and tugging him back up to her for a furious battle of lips and tongues.

 _Fuuuuuuck_ … Meliodas groaned in his head as the woman before him shifted her hips against his.

Dead set on holding her own Elizabeth pulled the long locks in between her fingers and bit the lip she managed to capture in her mouth. A pained and pleasured groan from the blonde pressed to her lips. Releasing his lip she swiped her tongue against it and jolted at the metallic taste of blood, pulling back to apologize to him until the room suddenly spun.

Meliodas had pulled them from the wall, spinning fast enough that Elizabeth was pushed against his chest, moving his arms so that she would lock her legs around his waist he reached out and started the shower. Grabbing a generous amount of her ass in his hands he rocked her against his still stiff member, earning himself a squeak as she momentarily lost her grip around his shoulders.

What she didn't know was that biting was his biggest turn-on, and that she just gave the "go-ahead" to take this game to the next level. Originally, Meliodas as just going to just tease her and let her stew in sexual frustration as payback for that little show, but with the combined stunts of the arrow and biting… He was going to show her just whose game this was.

Huffing from his own arousal as he dragged her up and down against him, dipping his head as he gradually increased the speed and pressure of making her grind. Meliodas smirked as her mouth began to drop open, silent cries of pleasure soon blooming into soft whines. Dazed eyes stared through him as moans poured from her mouth, the steam from the heating water and sexual tension mugging up the room forming sweat on their skin, as Elizabeth began to spasm; the friction working her up. Green eyes watching her and stopping all movement just before the tipping point.

The scrunched face she had taken on in anticipation to cumming morphing into one of shock and disappoint as she peeked an eye open to look at her smirking counterpart. A frustrated whine leaving her as she attempted to move her hips, but being held in place by strong hands made sure she couldn't.

"Meeeelioodaaas!" Puffing her cheeks a sexually frustrated blush painting her cheeks as she ran her fingers up his neck, under his ears, and into his longer locks of hair.

A hum in his throat as long legs slipped from his waist to the floor and the silverette stood before him. Her previously loosened breast wrap already slipping undone, fabric spiraling around her body, bearing more and more of the perky and voluptuous flesh to his dilated pupils.

The feeling of being uncovered and watched as though she were prey causing her dusty pink nipples to harden, a tingling sensation starting to needle from their points throughout her breasts. A gut feeling guiding her as her hands moved to rub over and under breasts, the way Meliodas' tongue flicked across his lips made the tingling sensation spread through her body, and telling her whatever she was doing was working. Feeling encouraged her hands trailed down, darkening green following ravenously, toward the fastenings of her skirt.

Time slowed down for Meliodas, his heart thrumming in his ears, all that he could see was the woman before him… Putting on this show for him, playing his game… The way her hands caressed her breasts made his palms itch, and as her hands slid down her taunt stomach to the pink belt his cock thrummed with each pulse. The small fingers working the buckle and sliding the leather out, reaching to her left side and nudging down the zipper, Meliodas' blood was on fire by the time her thumbs hooked into her panties and loosened skirt.

Elizabeth watched intently with a coy smile as she began to win the demon over. Noticing how his pupils bounced between dilating and constricting, how he licked his lips, the way his muscles flexed involuntarily with his increasing arousal. The feeling over making him this turned-on, this entranced, erasing her timidity and making her brazen.

But again, what she didn't know was that Meliodas was like a wind-up toy, wind-up too much and it might break, and break he shall.

Leaning forward, her lips against his ear, breasts teasing his chest, "Who's winning now?" The daring princess whispered, voice raised with desire. A growl echoed in the room along with a feminine yelp as Elizabeth was again tossed against a wall the feeling of her remaining clothes vanishing shocking her. The smaller man pressed chest to chest against her, his pants gone as well, she could feel the vein on the underside of his shaft pulsing against her clitoris. Stuck between his defined muscles and the shower wall the water drenched her long hair as it plastering against her, the wall, and the smirking demon Elizabeth moaned as his smirk darkened.

Shifting so that one of her legs was over his shoulder he let the other one support the breath-taking woman before him. A soundless gasp escaping her as Meliodas pressed chaste and rough kisses into her supple skin, stimulating himself and her, reaching her hips he nipped her hip bones.

"Ooh!" Sliding his tongue down to her already spread folds and lapping the tip against her protruding clitoris, as he teased her with his fingers, Meliodas hummed to her reactions. Lavishing her small bundle of nerves with a flat tongue or almost-no-contact rotations the winning demon relished in her cries and jerks. Elizabeth couldn't hold still and though she had a leg on the ground she let Meliodas hold her up mostly with the leg over his shoulder. Her free leg long since turned to jelly and useless as an anchor.

With his fingers curling and twisting in her and his tongue dancing against her sensitive node Elizabeth couldn't breathe let alone think properly, throwing her arms up to grasp the wall as she arched into him with a loud cry. Drinking up her essence mixing with the shower water Meliodas growled deep in his chest, rehooking her thighs over his forearms he began pressing into her welcoming heat.

The walls spasming around his thick shaft as he fully entered her before stopping with her against his base. Clenching his jaw he braced his arms against the wall like before and drew back, the first gasp that left her set his blood back on fire, and he slammed into her.

A sharp "ah" tearing from her and increasing in volume as he repeated his thrusts, ramming his cock deep into her with every slam, the sound of wet skin slapping reaching out from the bathroom to the bedroom as a concerned pig finally wandered on up. Ready to defend the kind innocent woman that he'd long since adored and protected from the perverted ruffian in their mix.

His large ears wilting as he walked toward the ajar door and peeping, the love-making couple's silhouette barely blurred through the shower curtain, as Hawk sighed in defeat. It was obvious from how Elizabeth was reacting that it was whole-heartedly mutual and that Hawk had no need or right to interfere. Clipping his way out he grabbed the ruined white button up from the floor and left the room just before their finale.

Cupping a hand to the back of one of her knees Meliodas raised it and pressed it against her own chest while thrusting and enjoyed watching the way her expressions and sounds changed with the movement. From "mmm's" to "aaahhh's" before a chorus of "Oh and oo's" poured from HIS silverette, the walls surrounding him convulsing as one of her hands finally found his right bicep, nails digging in, and the other burying in his soaking mop of darkened blonde hair.

Yanking on the damp strands before pulling him flush against her as she wailed her orgasm, using their open mouth kiss to dampen the screams. Elizabeth whimpered and shook as Meliodas rode out the last of his orgasm, pumping gently in and out of her to prolong her's. As the tension left their bodies and the heat vanished from their guts they slowly disconnected. Her demon's hands never leaving her hips while she stood on quivering legs, the feeling of being jellified still strong, and his smile was a pleasant mixture of cockiness and satisfaction.

"Now," Speaking to capture her full attention while she finally got her bearings, "are we gonna keep playing this game?" Meliodas asked with a raised brow as his not-so-innocent princess smiled before pressing soft lips against his.

"There's a chance I can win one day, right?" Both orange and blue shining with mirth as Meliodas' jaw slackened at her bold retort.

Shaking his head in amusement, "What have I created?"

Jokingly Elizabeth replied with a small blush dusting her cheeks, "A demon." A giggle escaping her as Meliodas just smirked at her before grabbing his soap bar and working it against her body.

Blushing at the smaller man as she poured a generous amount of hair soap into his gravity defying locks and working it deep into his hair. A content sigh leaving him as his eyelids drooped, the fingers in against his scalp relaxing him, much to the humor of the happy druid before him.

Stepping back into the spray he bent forward to allow the water to rinse the soap from his hair quickly so that he could watch Elizabeth rinse of her soaped-up body. Carefully ensuring that all the soap was off her skin before grabbing the bar and tugging Meliodas out of the water so they could repeat the process with her soaping him up and him washing her hair.

Dropping to her knees, so that Meliodas could reach her scalp, Elizabeth blushed bright red while running soapy hands and the bar against his chiseled figure. Her fingertips outlining the curvature of his muscles and surprising herself and him as her hands boldened. Making their way from his chest to his arms, around his back, before stilling just above his butt.

Looking at her with a cheeky grin, "It's not gonna bite ya. 'Sides it's fine I touch yours' all the time."

Gulping slightly the now nervous yet curious druid slide her palms against the hard muscle of Meliodas ass, a small gasp leaving her as she compared her soft and squishy behind to the solid and smooth bump of muscle currently in her hands. At the humored chuckled above her she flushed and quickly moved onto his legs.

"You're forgetting something." Meliodas sing-sunged when her hands left him. Looking back at him before looking down his body for what she had missed her entire body went red.

"U...um… I…" Snickering Meliodas grabbed the soap bar and cleaned himself much to the princess' relief and chagrin as she watched how he rubbed his flaccid cock with soap and rolled his fingers to work it into all the folds of skin.

 _He's unbelievable… I wouldn't think that he's as big as he is if I hadn't seen him hard… Wait, why am I thinking this! Oh, Goddesses, will he quit giving me that look!_

Smiling at his utterly flustered woman he reached down and lifted her up, bringing her back out of her thoughts, and moved them back into the spray of the shower once more.

0-X-0

"Asshole!" Ban shouted stomping his foot as he chucked a mug at Meliodas with blinding speed.

Easily catching the wooden container he began to clean it, "Like I planned on getting drunk."

"One I cannot believe you get drunk off of venom and TWO YOU COULD HAVE COME AND HELPED BACK OUT NOT FUCK!" Ban bellowed while everyone sweatdropped at his outburst.

"It's not like you had an difficulty, you handled it all very well!" Meliodas beamed and filled a mug with Bernia ale, offering it to the raging Fox, "And Gowther even got test subjects."

Looking around and not spotting the aforementioned pinkette Ban relented with a grumbled and snatch of the mug, "Yeah, yeah."

"So what are we gonna do now, Captain?" King asked floating closer and relaxing next to Diane as she took a seat on the bar.

"Move onto another town. I believe the next one on the map leading to Lyoness is Gallex." Meliodas mumbled as he unfolded a map across the bartop.

"Oh, they're well-known for their festivals involving the dead!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she peered over her demon's shoulder after exiting the kitchen. Meliodas glanced up and smiled brightly at her recollection though he'd expected her know something of the town's closer to her kingdom.

"They are. Seems Ban will really love this place, they'll get a kick outta ya!"

"Hm. Terrain seems easy enough, plenty of roads and off-path's…"

"The river runs along this way the most…" Diane and King looked at the other after realizing they were speaking each other's thoughts on the travel plans as a light blush dusted their cheeks.

"That settles it then! Hawk, can you tell your mom to head to Gallex when she's ready?"

Still sulking but eager to help Hawk snorted a "YUP" and ran out to talk to his mother.

Noticing how dark it was when Hawk left through the door Elizabeth yawned and made up the stairs with a small peck to her knight's rosy cheek. "Good night, guys! Go to bed soon, I can't wait to see where we'll be at tomorrow!" and with that Elizabeth disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

 **Again, I'd love your thoughts on this and prepare for some funny moments with a bit creeping later on. Our bad guy has to get an intro sometime, right?**


	13. The Bonds We Share

"That settles it then! Hawk, can you tell your mom to head to Gallex when she's ready?"

Still sulking but eager to help Hawk snorted a "YUP" and ran out to talk to his mother.

Noticing how dark it was when Hawk left through the door Elizabeth yawned and made up the stairs with a small peck to her knight's rosy cheek. "Good night, guys! Go to bed soon, I can't wait to see where we'll be at tomorrow!" and with that Elizabeth disappeared up the stairs.

"Awe! That was adorable!" Diane squealed and shook back and forth envying how confident Elizabeth has started to become.

0x0

Meliodas' eyes trailed after his princess, content that she was safe and going to sleep, before crimson eyes placed themselves directly in front of his line of sight. "Yes, Ban?"

A mischievous grin lighting up his face, canines bared (even his back molars), "Soooo….. Venom really is your poison, huh?"

Reading what was lying under his train of thought a blonde brow furrowed down, "What of it?"

"OOOoooooooohhhh, nu-a-thing." A chuckle leaving him as Meliodas sighed under his breath, passing the undead man a mug of his strongest brew.

"Don't think I'm gonna trust anything you give me now, Fox." It was Meliodas' time to chuckle as the sin of Greed gave him a mock innocent look before gagging on his drink.

"YOU SLIPPED POISON IN MY DRINK!" Ban bellowed at the smirking demon behind that counter before growling and launching himself over the wood. Grabbing the shirt collar of his captain Ban pulled the smaller man up from the ground before chucking him across the room, as he went to follow the blonde the white-haired man stumbled and coughed up blood. Settling a glowing glare at the cackling demon knight, that rested amidst his broken tables and stools, "Fuck you, man."

"Oh, you're fine, Ban. Give it five minutes and the Fountain will have it out of your system." Meliodas pulled himself up and helped his friend to sit comfortably against the counter. Looking at the mess he and Ban made of the furniture Meliodas hummed in his throat, "Gonna have to fix those before opening when we reach the next town."

"H-hey," Ban mumbled as the poison influenced his speech and motor control, his head rolling, "ho-ow lon...g 'til we r-reach the to-town…" A groan escaping him as blood bubbled up from his throat as he continued to cough.

"Mmmm, should be about two or three days… Need a bucket?" Meliodas asked Ban took on a green hue.

"S-sure." Just as he finished accepting the offer, the bucket appeared under his chin, just in time for his body to vomit a large portion of his blood and the venom. Heaving for a good minute the Fox silently thanked Meliodas for patting his back in a way to show his apology for drugging him (definitely not to comfort him during his discomfort, 'cause Ban's a man like that…).

Finally sitting back up from his hunched position Ban sighed in relief at the feeling of the poison dispelling from his body. "That was a horribly low, low, blow, dude."

With a shrug of his shoulders Meliodas refilled their mugs, "Had to show you what it'd be like should you follow through with that plan you concocted."

"Venom gets you drunk, Cap'n, not me."

"That's the point." Settling a serious gaze at the Sin next to him, "I don't want be like that given the situation we're currently in, so don't poison me. Or we'll all be dead." A forlorn look taking over his normally jovial expression.

"Fine, I'll get ya when this new danger is over. Deal?" A serious but joyful look from the Fox forcing a sigh and grin from the Dragon.

"Deal, Ban." With that Meliodas and Ban pulled each other up to their feet and looked around about to head to bed. "Wait, where did King and Diane go?"

"They left when Lady Elizabeth did, Captain. They were very secretive about it, but they failed to notice me. Should I go investigate what they are doing, and why their energies are fluctuating so?" Gowther informed from right beside his comrades, as Ban jumped out of his skin, and Meliodas shook his head as though he somehow knew that the Goat was there.

"No, that's fine Gowther. Any word of the prisoners?" Meliodas replied through Ban's shout.

"DAMMIT GOATMAN! Why're you so fucking sneaky!"

Pushing up his glasses and tilting his head to the side, "I was very obvious Ban, but if you prefer I could exude more energy when approaching you. Though that would be a waste of energy…" Looking away from the fuming Fox as Meliodas pushed him toward the stairs rather forcefully, "Ah, the creatures we fought today seem to be chimera. They were created through dark magick and experiments, I delved deeper into their minds to uncover more intel."

Putting a finger to his chin as both himself and Meliodas sat at the nearest table, "They have a remarkable intelligence, very similar to humans, yet they are primarily beast-like. They grasped what I was doing physically, but they are incapable of speech and higher intelligence. Much like a very young toddler, should I have to compare them to humans, a child on the brink of learning beneficial life."

Meliodas nodded his head, leaning forward on his elbows with his chin resting on his hands, sensing that more was to come, "What else, Gowther." An unsettling feeling sinking his stomach at the Goat Sin's glasses reflected the light of the room and a dark smile formed on his lips.

"The dark magick is pulsing with demonic energy, they were created with powerful magick at that." Tilting his head so that amber met green clearly, "Very similar to your rawest powers, Captain."

Meliodas felt a chill run up his spine as his nonchalant mask took over, "Hmm, that is interesting, anything else?"

"Other than their order to attack us, not at this time." Gowther pushed back in his seat to get up and looked back at his captain, "I am going to continue in my research, good night captain Meliodas."

"Night, Gowther, report again in the morning." Meliodas got up and walked up the stairs only to stop outside his bedroom door.

"Are you sure that that scandal hasn't forced you into anything, Elizabeth?" A concern swine asked as he and the aforementioned woman sat on the floor, her draped over him and stroking his head and side soothingly.

About to walk in and defend the mistrustful pork dinner Meliodas froze at his princess' words, "Hawk, I have been in love with him since I sought him out during the Holy War…" A nostalgic smile lighting up her face, "He risked so much to protect me that, Alionie's comrades could have really ratted him out, more Holy Knight's could have come to fight, so many things could have gone wrong…" Her head dropped a bit as sadness tainted her voice making both Hawk and the hidden dragon frown, "He could have died so many times…"

"Elizabeth, he's like a roach, he's nearly impossible to defeat." Hawk spoke as he rubbed his head against her stilled hand, his actions and words bringing a small chuckle from the princess over him.

 _I wonder just how many slices of bacon I can get off that pig…_ Meliodas pondered to himself as his frown deepened before a smile curved his lips again.

"A cute one, though I wouldn't call him a roach… He is a dragon, at times I've felt as though I've been flown off and hoarded." A giggle escaped her before her jaw set seriously, "But that _nearly_ is what has always petrified me, Hawk. Remember when he obtained that scar on his right shoulder? I had no idea that I had healed him, until later when my druid magick awoke, but he'd have died because he put himself out to protect what he stood for."

Leaning closer the blonde's smile grew fond as she repeated his words from so long ago, words he spoke when she was willing to give up instead of fuel that fire that made her so special. His chest swelling with love and pride that she had taken his creed to heart.

"Everyone has to die some day. But what they believed in will never fade away, as long as someone protects it. Once you made the decision to protect those principles, no matter the cost in blood and tears, you follow through with it! That's what it means to be a knight." Pausing she leaned her head atop Hawk's back, "That idiot would let himself die to save anyone, me, our knight's, you, a stranger. He has such a pure heart, it's sometimes hard to believe he's a demon."

A smile gracing her lips lifting Meliodas' spirit after she called him an idiot, "It's because of me he'd nearly died so many times when we first met," Hawk went to speak out but the silverette continued without letting him speak, "but it's because of him I've learned that I have power. I learned archery to help the team, but that only helps if I'm at distance…"

Getting back to where their conversation started, not sure if she should reveal what she had been thinking on all day, Elizabeth smiled sheepishly, a faint blush highlighting her cheeks, "I told him before we… w-we…" whispering the next two words, "had sex… that I have no fears about what may come. I will forever stand beside him, whether it be as his lover, his comrade, his healer, or his battling partner. I have no doubt in my soul that I love him, Hawk, nor any about his love for me."

Shuffling in her arms, Hawk turned to look Elizabeth face-to-face, "Alright, Elizabeth. I believe you. Just let me know if he's ever being too much for you, and I'll happily set him in his place!" The now cheered up pig stomping one of his hooves with a snort.

Biting her lip to hold in her chuckle at Hawk's determination to be her knight-in-shining armor from her knight, "I will Hawk. Thank you."

"Hey, thought you were going to bed, Eli." Meliodas walked in unbuttoning his shirt as though he hadn't been eavesdropping on them as they both looked up in surprise at his appearance. A blonde brow raising as Elizabeth stuttered, a tamed blush on her cheeks, until she finally found her voice, "When?"

Understanding the rest of her question, "I just got done talking to Gowther, not much of an update but we'll fill everyone in at breakfast, so I just now got up here." At her and Hawk's discrete sighs he internally chuckled. "Come on, up in bed you go." Her 'eep' was music to his ears he easily lifted her bridal style against his chest, one hand grasping her breast firmly, before settling her on the bed and leaning forward to set a sweet kiss to her lips.

This kiss was different, Elizabeth could feel it but didn't know why, Meliodas' adventurous hands never moved from the sheets and his lips were languid instead of passionate. Every brush of his lips set her heart racing as she felt nothing but love, no lust, no desire to go further, just pure unadulterated love.

 _It almost feels like he's thanking me and telling me he loves me so deeply… Is it weird that that's what this kiss is conveying…_ Elizabeth thought to herself as he pulled back and gave her a gentle peck before rolling over her and falling onto his back, crossing his arms under his head.

"I love you, Elizabeth." Rolling so that her head was resting on his bicep, an arm draped over his stomach, "I love you, Meliodas."

"Good night, Hawk." They said in unison as the pig sighed from beside their bed, instantly he smiled (though unseen) and wished them a good night as well.

0-X-0

In a dilapidated castle stood a what looked to be a man… encased in flames… In his upraised hand was the head of a panther-chimera, it had been his scout. Had being the key word, upon its' return and failure, he had decapitated it. Tossing the demised into the shadowed cellar for the other chimera to dispose of he stalked off into a very elegant room. Ancient tapestries, weather and time worn but still displaying the royalty they once represented, acting as leading lines toward crumbles and once embellished thrones. Looking around the room and huffing his chest out, as though he was the King of this ancient castle, the man walked toward the larger pile of ruined cement with an old memory flittering through his mind's eye.

 _The room was lit with the last rays from the falling sun, candles adding to that orange haze, the room full of royal figures, ambassadors, head of militia, personal guards, and magick wielder's. Looking down at the person that allowed him on their shoulders, the rich red braid looped around her head tilting back to his stomach as she looked up at him,_

" _Aku, dear, that's the King… He stole your mother's heart, but married my best friend… Traitor…" His mother whispered up to him as he hunched over her upturned face to hear her better before looking back to the powerful demon, King Kai ._

" _And that is their daughter, she's ten, two years older than you… The creation of her theft…" A sour tone in her voice betraying the neutral look on her face._

" _Why are we here, mom?" Aku asked patting his mother's head in concern, he'd never seen her like this all his sixty-five years of life._

" _Because she's developed her skill, and for you to later become her betrothed you will need to start now by learning about her." His mother looked back toward the king, a sigh moving her shoulders under his thighs and rear, "When you get close enough I may steal my true love back."_

" _Welcome my people, today we are gathered to witness my child's coming of age. Today we see what type of magick she wields, we see her potential, Princess Raeth come forward." The nervous girl stepped forward, holding her mother's hand until she was out of reach, stopping just before her father and looking around the room._

 _Aku noticed her unease, as her bright clover-green eyes took in her spectators, so as she looked his way he smiled the charming smile of an innocent eight year old and flashed her a thumbs up. Green widened in surprise for a second, at his gesture, before her nervousness seemed to vanish, and with a nod to the magick-users and knights before her the show began._

 _Her robe fell from her shoulders, revealing a loose black dress that reached her knees, a maid came and grabbed it from the line of fire just as Raeth stepped forward, "Ready."_

 _Ancient looking demon stepped forward, curling gnarled fingers, as wind billowed around the room and barreled toward the young demoness. Side-stepping, she raised a hand in front of her palm up as her other arm crossed over it, fisted, and a water shield erected before her. A smile twisted the crinkles lips of her opponent, the wind changing course, as it became blades and arced behind the princess. The fisted arm raised above her shimmering locks, the water barrier becoming a dome that encased her completely. With a nod to her other opponents they rushed at her with fire, ground, insects, electricity, swords, arrows, melee, but nothing penetrated her dome. The attacks halted a moment and the princess smiled, her shield collecting on her arms, as tendrils of water extended from her. A dash into their ranks, followed by her spinning with the tendrils outstretched, lead to them all being knocked back._

" _So she's a water-demon." His mother muttered._

" _What does that mean for me?"_

" _It means you're powers are incompatible, but that doesn't mean you can't get close to her. Tomorrow, you're going to enlist, become one of her knights."_

Opening his eyes, flame-red glowing as the last of the sunlight fell behind the mountains, Aku cackled to himself. "She was so majestic, I was so close to getting her to accept me, I could've had the crown had it not been for that traitor's infidelity, creating that bastard offspring, stealing Raeth from me!" Flames erupted around him before he calmed back down, looking toward the mourning old panther as it came slinking in.

"The bastard child of that holy demon and Queen Melisent is on his way to Gallex, city of the dead-worshipers. Greet them and make them all a pyre." The beast hung its' head before lumbering off to share the command and the demon's last warning, "Should you fail this time, I will ignite you all, you useless remnants of history."

X-o-X

The same gentle rocking from the prior night and the fingers running through his hair combating the urge to get up that the rays of first dawn light evoked. A soft giggle rocking his head forward as an amber eye peeked open to survey his surroundings, "King, I know you're awake," soft lips brushed the back of his neck and ear until he could see a violet eye in his peripheral.

Rolling back until his shoulder were flat on Chastiefol, while Diane sat up and leaned over her roused fairy, taking in her disheveled appearance. A smile breaking over his sleepy face as he saw the love lighting her eyes and reached up to brush her let-down hair behind her ear when he froze. She was in his jacket, none of it buttoned up, a vast majority of her supple breasts framed by the yellow and blue material. While she giggled at him again he could feel the heat wash over his face and the warmth of a mild nosebleed beginning, _NO matter how MANY times I see her naked or in my clothes I'm always going to have a nosebleed… Unless… we're…_

"King, you okay? I haven't seen you this bright in a long time…" Diane asked as she leaned forwards to wipe the blood off his face and help him plug his nose with extra fabric.

"Yeah. You're gorgeous, Diane." Having sat up while they stopped his nosebleed together and making sure he was cleaned of blood King leaned forward and kissed his giantess slowly. As his blush died down her's flared up, remembering their events last night, as his magic wrapped around her and pulled her closer some of it stroking across her skin.

 _Once they escaped, just as Ban and Meliodas began to get rowdy, King floated them up to their roost on the elevated roof of the Boar's Hat. Once on the roof, Chastiefol took its canopy form, Diane grabbed her fairy by his shirt collar and kissed him hard. As opposed to his usual behavior King wrapped his arms around her waist, one cupping her bottom as the other supported her back, confident in his actions. Running her fingers through his short orange locks as she pulled back enough to look him in the eyes._

" _Whatcha thinkin', Har?" A snicker escaping her as his eyebrow twitched before raising as she braced herself to wrap her legs around his waist. The hand on her back moving to quickly catch her thigh as he pulled her closer to him, effectively pinning them together as they stood there on the roof._

" _How much I love you," Ducking his head to quickly place a kiss against her lips, " and how glad I am that you fell back in love with and remembered me." Carrying her to the plush cushion and dropping to his knees with her still hoisted in his arms, King started a deep kiss, moans and clothes coming off soon following. Sharing their love that night influenced new growth in nature, budding plants bloomed as their magick fluctuated, and they relished in their unhindered love._

" _While I'm sorry for," King turned his head to kiss the palm that was on his cheek while his eyes stayed locked on the iridescent violet under him, "erasing your memories of me so long ago… I do not regret it or my Sin; because had I not committed them I would not be here with you."_

" _Ki-," Diane started but King cut her off with a look as he stalled his movement._

 _Balancing on one of his arms so the other could remove the ties for Diane's hair to fall down, "When it's just you and I, call me by my true name, only."_

" _Harlequ-in!" A shock running up his spine as she called his name bringing his movements back, the sudden thrust surprising his shrunken giantess. Cherishing the moment they went slow, yet their powers continued to run high with emotions so deep._

Coming out of her reverie Diane gave him a knowing smile, "I love you, Harlequin." A chuckle in her throat at his groan as his head dropped into the crook of her neck.

"I love you, too, Diane." Pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "I meant what I said last night.

"I know, and I don't regret mine either. I'm glad to have had the chance to fall in love with you again." Diane beamed, leaning her head on his bare shoulder. "We should get dressed and see if anyone's up yet."

Humming in contemplation, "Hmmm, we should, but that sounds like work and I'd much rather continue to sleep with you." The Sin of Sloth reared his lazy personality with arms wrapping around his Serpent and pulling her back down onto the cushiony bed that was Chastiefol.

"Har!" Diane giggled as she felt the grizzly nuzzled into her back and the soft snores that indicated that he fell back asleep already. "I'll never understand how you can do that." With a sigh, Diane got comfortable knowing that the arms around her were stronger than they looked and had no intention to let her go.

X-0-X

I am so sorry for the long hiatus…. A lot has been going on, and my semester in coming to an end soon. I'll try to get out another chapter before April ends, but my studies do come first. I hope you enjoyed the hidden lesson in the Ban and Mel fight scene, the insight to my bad guy, and that little bit of Kaine at the end.

Expect next chapter to also be kinda fluffy, because it's still gonna be the day before Gallex, maybe a bit of ethereal fairy warning? Maybe a request from Eli to Mel that could lead to another lemon… (Who wants a lemon? Say, "Aye sir")? Anyone want some more intel from the bad guy? :)

Thank you to everyone that's followed, favorited, and/or reviewed thus far it really helps keep my spirits up~!


	14. Little Undead Get Away

"I know, and I don't regret mine either. I'm glad to have had the chance to fall in love with you again." Diane beamed, leaning her head on his bare shoulder. "We should get dressed and see if anyone's up yet."

Humming in contemplation, "Hmmm, we should, but that sounds like work and I'd much rather continue to sleep with you." The Sin of Sloth reared his lazy personality with arms wrapping around his Serpent and pulling her back down onto the cushiony bed that was Chastiefol.

"Har!" Diane giggled as she felt the grizzly nuzzled into her back and the soft snores that indicated that he fell back asleep already. "I'll never understand how you can do that." With a sigh, Diane got comfortable knowing that the arms around her were stronger than they looked and had no intention to let her go.

X-0-X

Thank you to everyone that's followed, favorited, and/or reviewed thus far it really helps keep my spirits up~!

This is dedicated to my lovely lickable Licky-bae, Seriphia. After that Melbeth you deserve this and the following chapters. :* Luv you woman! I better get one hell of a review for this craziness.

 **Poor light-hearted readers, hope you'll make it to the end ;-)**

0-X-0

Stretching onto her stomach Elizabeth was met with shining emeralds and pearly whites, "Morning."

"Morning." Sitting up on her elbows with her head held in her hands, "I have a request." Green eyes colored with curiosity when she didn't continue, nodding for her to speak what she started while he lazily played with and parted her bangs, "I want to be trained in hand-to-hand."

The visible blue eye now gazing at the demon with curiosity when he froze in place. "Why." It wasn't a question, it was a demand for her to divulge her reasoning. Meliodas did not want her to train in this combat style, because simply put she will have to be beaten to learn, and he was not wishing for her to undergo that type of training.

Elizabeth watched his emotions fighting in his turmoil tinted green orbs, "I don't want to see you on the battlefield alone anymore. I'm here to fight with you, by you, for us." Elizabeth spoke, a hint of the regal authority laced in her tone, words and eyes not asking his permission but seeking his compliance.

 _I can't let her, she'll do what Liz stupidly did… what Raeth did… She'll sacrifice herself for me… No…_ A stony mask barricading the normally open face of her demon before he spoke, a weight settling in her heart at his words, "I'm not going to let you foolishly put yourself through beatings in an attempt to be on the field. Stay up high and cover my back from that vantage point; away from any immediate danger."

 _He thinks I can't do it!_ Narrowing her eyes at the Sin under her, a furrow to her brow, before she shoved up from him and walked to get a tank top and a pair of shorts. _Fine, he won't, but SOMEONE in this tavern full of Knights WILL!_ Standing back up from fastening her boots Elizabeth turned sharply on her heel, her hair jetstreaming in an elegant arc with the momentum, before storming from the room and downstairs.

Meliodas had sat up when she lifted off of him, a distraught look breaking his cold mask at her anger, and watched her silently as she stomped around the room. A blur of silver and pale skin quickly colored with an orange tank top and green-so-dark-it-was-almost-black shorts, finished with her black boots, then his beautiful vision rushed from the room leaving him feeling lonely. _I just don't want you to be at risk anymore than you are now…_ "Elizabeth…"

Storming onto the ground floor all conversation halted when everyone noticed her mood, their princess was pissed, Diane approached the fuming woman as she spoke, "I want to fight! Who in here thinks I'm more than just a shelf item that has good aim, and that I can carry out the Sins captain's creed." Elizabeth demanded, every bit of her royal authority exuding from her, as she spoke of Meliodas' words to carry out any dream no matter the cost. Everyone froze at her words before an explosion of mixed responses met her ears, and the descending Dragon's.

Ban began laughing and cheered the princess with his answer as a, "Fuck yeah!" Diane took both her hands and jumped up and down giddily, already thinking of ways she could help, while Merlin merely smirked and tilted her head in agreeance much to the partially hidden captain's irritation.

"WHAT! But Elizabeth, that would mean you'd have to be hurt first!"Hawk squealed worry written all over the swine's side.

"As I've said before I want to be more than just someone you all protect I want to protect you, as well. I want to fight beside Meliodas, but he doesn't believe I can do it, so I'm imploring you guys to do so." Elizabeth spoke ignoring the Sin behind her, as she glanced at the Goat and Bear that still hadn't answered.

"I don't see why it would be a problem, Princess Elizabeth. This would be a very informing time for my research about how strong you can be, you have already conquered the trial of learning archery from me." Gowther spoke with a peace sign flashed at the now smiling princess.

"I d-don't know, Elizabeth. What would King Baltra say… Who would train you… Ban's not known for going easy, and Meliodas seems to be seething…" A yelp left the blue-stricken fairy when his giantess and the princess shot him a glare while Ban cackled.

"Sir Ban." At his name the undead man stop cackling but kept the huge grin on his face at the call of his name, "Lady Diane." With just calling their names the silent command indicating that they were to follow her as Elizabeth walked out of the bar brushing off the familiar hand that went to capture hers'.

Stopping the Fox and Serpent that went to follow the silverette, "Don't over-do it." Meliodas spoke from under his lowered bangs before spinning on his heel and marching up the stairs back to his room, back to the roof where he could watch their 'training'.

Diane worked with Elizabeth on dodges and braced defensive stances, sending mock punches and kicks at the princess, until she felt confident enough to look at the lounging Fox. Diane backing up to keep an eye on the silverette incase Ban knocked her off the boar they were riding. Ban bounced up onto his feet and sauntered up to the wary woman, her head just level with his chest so she had to tilt back to look in his eyes, "You sure you're really down for this?"

Narrowing her eyes, Elizabeth spoke to him, "Yes," failing to notice the right uppercut he swung at her. Catching the bony prominence of her jaw and sending her flying back with the force. Pain shot through her momentarily before Elizabeth sat up and spit the blood that pooled in her mouth out, "Is that all Greed Sin?"

With her retort Elizabeth launched herself up to charge at the maniacally laughing Fox, deflecting one of his arms with her leg and taking a swing at him herself, Ban's tongue hung out as he spun out of her trajectory and kicked her from behind. Falling to her hands and knees Elizabeth huffed before raising onto her hands (think handstand) and flipping onto her feet. Quickly turning around to go back and forth with Ban, being punched and kicked repeatedly, cuts and scrapes adding texture to her bruises as Meliodas fought to detain himself to the roof.

"You're actually pretty hardy for a princess, but you're still not tough enough." Ban barked fueled with the beginnings of bloodlust as the darker side to his personality started to show, stalking toward her to give her one last lesson (or rather the seething demon above them), his aura spreading around him to make him more intimidating and show that he's serious.

Staggering to her feet, the back of one hand wiping at her mouth, Elizabeth squinted at Ban through the blood and sweat that invaded her eyes. The world around her shrinking in itself as black tunneled everything around her, Ban seemed to be glowing red as he charged at her, fear clenched her heart at his advance. Her pupils dilating and contracting rapidly before she caught sight of something just behind the looming undead man, an idea coming to mind, just as she sent a fiery look at him she took off.

Her quick movements and sudden fire caught Ban by surprise as he attempted to grab her while she somersaulted forward, but she managed to twist her body out of his long grasp flipping in the air to land in a crouch. Balanced on the balls of her feet, one hand supporting her up from the ground, as the other reached back and grabbed the shaft of the shovel against the tavern behind her. Ban watched her a moment before commenting, "Last ditch effort?".

Both white and silver haired sparring-partners ran at the other, Ban reaching out to grab her while Elizabeth readied the shovel and swung it in an upward arc. The tip lacerating the Fox's chest, momentarily stopping him, and with an adrenaline hastened reflex their warrior princess brought the flat of the shovel down over Ban's spiky head. Flowing through with the downward swing with a changed rooted stance to put all her strength into bringing him face first into Mama Hawk's hide.

"Mmmuuffk." Groaning Ban peeled his face from the green skin, the blood and broken bones pulling themselves back together, as he sat up to look appraisingly at the panting druid before him. "Quick thinking, good job."

At his praise and relaxed posture Elizabeth collapsed to her knees with a sigh before finally acknowledging the eyes that had been boring into her since she left him this morning. When she finally looked up Meliodas vaulted off the roof to land beside her, "Heal yourself, Eli." Sheepishly blushing at forgetting her own power Elizabeth's rune eye lit up as her body began to glow softly.

Looking around Elizabeth mulled over her thoughts, _I did it, I fought Sir Ban and actually held my own._ Looking up she noticed the sad look on her demon's face, "Meliodas…", with his attention on her now she bit the inside of her cheek before continuing, "I did it. Do you believe me now? I can fight beside you."

Surprise washed through the blonde before a soft smile graced his lips, the sad look that had been clenching Eli's heart easing, "Elizabeth, I knew you had it in you, that was never a question, I just hate seeing you get hurt. Centuries of losing what I hold dear has a lasting effect." Dropping to a knee, so he was kneeling before her, and reaching a hand to cup her chin, "I'm so sorry that you thought I doubted your valor, m'lady." A twitch of a smirk altering his genuine smile as he noticed the jolt that his phrasing sent down the princess' spine.

 _Oh… That's why he got so upset and shot me down…_ A shiver raced down her spine at his words, the look in his eyes seeking both her acceptance of his apology and a gesture of forgiveness. Noticing that their audience had already retreated Elizabeth blushed as she leaned forward to her knight, a hair's breath from his lips, "I apologize as well, Sir Dragon, for my inconsideration and brash behavior."

A small groan from the Dragon Sin tickling her lips as she spoke, his eyelids lowering with the small turn of his head, "I have always loved your regality, Goddesses." The warm brushes of his lips as he spoke turned hot and passionate as the blonde used the hand, that had held her chin move, to cup and pull the silver-haired head closer to himself. A teasing liplock slowly raising their temperatures before they pulled away with a mutual thought running through their minds, _room_.

0-x-0

"Hey, Bear, tell Capt I'm running off for a bit." Ban said as he walked toward the back door with a duffel bag over his shoulders.

"WHAT? Why, where!?" King floated in front of his troublesome groupmate, a worried frown taking up his expression.

Clicking his tongue, annoyance radiating from the Fox, "Relax, Grizzly, I remember a hot spring not too far from here and would like to unwind. It's not like I'm going on an excursion to the Forest, or off on my own." Nudging past the still fretting fairy, Ban shifted his duffel bag so he could turn his head back toward the orange-haired nuisance.

"Hawk's mother is still moving, we'll cover more ground before…" King began again to try to keep the ex-bandit from running off only to be met with irritated crimson orbs boring into him.

With an irritated scoff Ban turned back to his objective, opening the door, and walking out as he waved off the-wanna-be-nat, "Already asked Master to tell his mom to slow her roll, I'm leaving." Before the last syllable left his mouth Ban had already abandoned the giant sow for the many trees below.

Launching himself through the treetops Ban's thoughts went back to his favorite little slice of nature, Elaine. _Ah, I wonder if she's watching me…_ Snickering to himself, _if she is she's about to be in for a show…_ Flipping and vaulting faster as the sounds and smells of his hidden spring and fall became clearer, with one last looping vault Ban launched himself into the clearing and grinned as he looked around. _Good, it still hasn't been discovered by anyone else._

Gazing around, with the hopes of catching the ethereal fairy's eyes from wherever she's watching, Ban slowly and deliberately removed his leather wardrobe. To anyone that had the gall to peek at Ban's show it would appear as though he was being foolish and narcissistic, but Ban just had that little tickle in his belly and mind that told him the holder of his affection was peeping in. Surveying the familiar aquatic treat the Fox took in the still stunning area, plump shrubs blocking the perimeter from peeper's, lush soft grass carpeting the area with flowers adding floral scents and color, the waterfall about fifteen feet up (fed from the mountain stream above the hill it jutted from), all that warm mineral water pouring down into hot spring like pool. The water level never rising above the flat stones that surrounded the edges (a faint feel of ancient magick making this possible) as the slightly clouded water steamed with promises to ease all woes.

Stepping into the warm water, after chucking his soap at the wall behind the pouring water, Ban dived forward and swam toward that stunning fall, standing up from under it with his head lulling back. Large hands ghosting up his sides and chest before burying themselves in his dampened spikes. Grabbing his soap, Ban ran the suds through his white locks letting the soap run down his body. Still feeling the tickling sensation he ran his soapy hands across his expansive torso, fingers dipping into his defined muscles, the sensation of doing so making them tremble and flex. A hiccup with the tickle in his mind causing a knowing smirk to curl his lips as he rinsed his body off from the clinging bubbles. Slowly turning until he was facing forward and could feel another hiccup with that sensation.

 _Yup! My honeysuckle is enjoying this._ Walking over to a submerged stone cushioned with soft moss Ban sat back and relaxed against the sun-warmed stones toying an idea in his mind, _So I know for a fact now that she IS watching… Maybe I should really give her a show…_ Ban could feel the desire smoldering his blood and clouding his vision, as he reclined further back with one arm under his head and the other slowly trailing down his impressive abs.

The stuttering of the tickle in his mind only encouraging him as he imagined what her face would look like right now, would it be red… Would she be so embarrassed as to not look at me… Would she surprise me and be bold? _She'd have to have at least a mug in her to be bold, ah~_

With that thought in his mind the image of a heavily flushed fairy princess resurfaced from his memories before he manipulated the site into a fantasy. _She'd draw out my name so sweetly, too drunk to remember floating as she crawls toward me, that so white dress covered in dirt and twigs… Hmmm~_ A groan escaping his parted lips as his hand slowly grasped the rigid flesh threatening to raise above the waterline. Circling his head with a careful thumb had his head lulling to the side, "Elaine."

 _He imagined her on the edge of this clearing, her clumsy movements forcing her to fall in half on him half in the water. The water still soaking that white dress making it transparent, she wouldn't notice as I'd scoop her into my lap…_ The hand teasing his cock twisting as it pumped the strained muscle while the hand that was cushioning his head reached above him to grasp the edge of rock in anticipation for what was to come. The images of his bold little fairy increasing both his strokes and the grip on the rock, _I'd roll her hips into me, my mouth claiming her's as those soft sounds rushed out, she'd already be soaking for me…_ A groan leaving his throat as his hips twitched with desire, _Just I'd ravage her mouth she'd greedily take it, moan after moan, her small hands ghosting up my chest… I'd rip that dress off her just to taste the surprise from her, my hand immediately coming to squeeze that commando ass just so I could feel her body twitch for me._

By now Ban's hand on the rock had cracked it with his strength, and between the thrusts of his hips and the motion of his arm the water had begun to make waves. Lapping at the rocks and up his torso, his nipples beginning to peak from the mixture of being moist and the warm summer air, the image of her tasting his chest making a strong tingle shoot through his dick and spine, a guttural groan leaving him as his chest heaved. _The Elaine in his mind breaking from their kiss to drunkenly kiss down his neck toward his expansive chest, her small pink tongue flickering against the pale skin of his nipples. Crimson eyes smoldering with lust and greed to have her for himself as he snatched her up and forced her take him in. Burying both his pulsing root and face into her lithe body, a strangled cry of his name absorbed by his shoulder._

Momentarily freezing his actions with gritted teeth, all the points catching the fading light of the sun, his body bathed in a crimson and golden glow. The scent of honeysuckles breaching his senses as the moment frozen in time started back up again in a frenzy.

"Fuuuck…." Having crushed his grounding support before the big thrill Ban's free hand gripped his side, imagining it as Elaine's hand seeking stability, his nails raking up slowly toward his neck. The lines left behind bleeding before healing just seconds after doing so, but the pain still doing its job of heightening his pleasure. Having become undead he had acquired a very special endearment to pain… one that not many would associate with sex or pleasure. The hand moving around his neck had his pulse quickening faster than any moment on the battlefield, the fingers clenching tight enough to indent his neck eliciting a long moan from him.

The tickling in the back of his head stalling before flickering heavily, "Enjoying your show, my Treasure?" _The Elaine in his mind turning red from head to toe as her hands_ (his hand) _wrapped tighter around his neck,_ the groan that was about to resound in the clearing being cut off along with his oxygen, a shiver racing down his spine at the sensation _. She raised herself faster up and down his shaft,_ the moans and groans he would have uttered catching under the pressure on his trachea _, but the sounds he imagined she would make echoing in his ears. His vision started to speckle with gray and black dots,_ his hand working himself faster than ever _, loving the feeling of not breathing while inside his Treasure, his Elaine._

The spots began to grow bigger, yet his hand moved faster fueled by the imagine of Elaine choking him and riding him, just as his vision went black with the lack of oxygen he released both his hand from his neck and the pleasure laden coil in his stomach. A broken shout of her name escaped past his bruised vocal cords, "E-laaii-nee!" His seed shooting from him into the water as blinding white replaced the black, the image of his beloved blushing and smiling at him from Necropolis the last thing he saw before blacking out.


	15. Calm Before

Thank you to everyone that's followed, favorited, and/or reviewed thus far it really helps keep my spirits up~!

0-X-0

The spots began to grow bigger, yet his hand moved faster fueled by the imagine of Elaine choking him and riding him, just as his vision went black with the lack of oxygen he released both his hand from his neck and the pleasure laden coil in his stomach. A broken shout of her name escaped past his bruised vocal cords, "E-laaii-nee!" His seed shooting from him into the water as blinding white replaced the black, the image of his beloved blushing and smiling at him from Necropolis the last thing he saw before blacking out.

0/0 Steamy reminder, huh?

 _This… feels different…_ Meliodas groaned deeply as the druid above him licked his lower lip, slowly sliding the muscle against his, both already naked. "Meli-o-das~," Elizabeth moaned as his hands ghosted down her sides randomly gripping and kneading whatever they touched. The urge to take over being fought back as she worked her slick tongue down his neck and torso, stopping briefly only for him to encourage her on. "Eli, keep going, you're doing great," her eyes lighting up each time.

A deep moan rumbling the taunt muscles under her tongue as Elizabeth's breasts brushed against the hard flesh jutting up, seeking her attention, from below Meliodas' hips. The hand on his hip slowly moving to his cock, as she lifted up onto her knees to watch his reactions with a scarlet blush igniting her body. The electric thrill from the soft and delicate grip forcing the demon to hiss as both hands shot up to grasp the pillow above his head as his hips shallowly thrusted up; the gasp that his princess let out from the display elicited a moan of his own. Emeralds peeking open to take in her own reaction at being in control.

"Don't just tease me, m'lady…" The ex-knight coaxed when she didn't move with her eyes wide and a small o for a mouth. Snapping out of it with a blink and gulp, Elizabeth tightened her grasp with each slow tug at the thrumming muscle in her hand, the blonde's easy-going smile slowly morphing into the same o she had before.

"I-is this c-correct…" The timidity making her all the more irresistible as Meliodas groaned and met her thrust for tug, slowly losing his mind inside, but staying within her pace.

Panting his reply, "Y-yes. You can go-oh faster, or you can move ah-on." The thrill of watching her reactions to him adding an ice-y wave to his boiling blood. The warring sensations hardening both his cock and nipples while his hair stood on end with the pleasure.

Suddenly appearing nervous Elizabeth turned her face away while biting her lip before speaking her concerns, "What if… what if I c-can't… correctly…", the overly worried woman defeatedly looking back to her partner.

"You can. You've been so determined so far, you're not gonna back down now, are ya~?" The gentle teasing tone and easy smile subduing her nerves, but the way her sly demon's hands crept down her body wrought nerves to her again for a different reason.

The sensation of those calloused fingertips grazing against her sensitive flesh both relaxing her and putting her body on edge with goose bumps as the visual cue. His eyes, dark with lust, lightening with unadulterated love as she continued on with her original mission. Laying timid open mouth kisses on his stomach, her tongue lightly tracing the deep lines of the strained abdominal muscles, as her hand picked back up the pace. The closer her lips got South the more Meliodas reacted, intentionally letting all his reactions out, encouraging the silverette to continue on.

As her lips grazed his pubic bone the mark above his eye surfaced, "You're doing great." Gently pressing small kisses up the parts of the shaft that wasn't in her grip Eli hummed her response, lost in her own world, while Meliodas continued to shallowly thrust with her pace and try to ground himself with the pillow in his death grip. "I'm sorry if I snap…" The demon groan with a building growl rumbling his words.

Glancing up only to freeze at the sight under her, Meliodas had a fine sheen of sweat coating him with his locks getting stuck to his face and neck, the mark had spread down to his hip, panting as though he'd just had several boss fights, and dark emeralds with slitted pupils watching her more predatorily than lovingly. With a nervous gulp Elizabeth moved back down, her lips ghosting over his reddened head, only to hear an increase to his growls. "Fuck it!"

Rough fingers suddenly grasped both sides of her jaw, a harsh tug dragging her up the muscular body, lips sealing over hers as Meliodas guided her legs on either side of his hips. Bringing up a knee for her to brace against the demonic blonde pushed her down until she was seated with him deep inside. A high pitched whine leaving the silverette as the pleasure short circuited her nervous system before sending it into overdrive. Peeking her bi-colored eyes open as both hands grasped Meliodas' stomach and sides to ground herself, a buzzing under skin had her raising herself up only for the panting male to yank her back down and forward, high pitched moans and whines breaking free each time.

The bed groaning along with its occupants as their spiraling out of control frenzy began to reach its climax, both Princess and Demon Knight convulsing as though the pleasure was electrically charged, a building white light filling both their visions, just as orgasms took them down the rabbit hole.

X-D *Now for Lick's hilarity with a bit of a time skip. Dedicated to Luv: For she is the one to mend a "broken" King.*

Lick: WE LUV TO LICK YA LUV!

"Hey, I'm starving! Ban, you awake yet?" Hawk snorted out as he trotted into the Fox's den only to discover it vacant, and the fresh water scent of the ex-bandit weak. A horrified squeal leaving the pink blob as he began running in circles talking to himself, "I'm gonna starve! Ban left! What are we gonna do!" An over-dramatic gasp leaving him, "WHAT IF THAT BAD GUY GOT HIM! I HAVE T0-OOPHM~" In his haste to dart from the room Hawk hadn't seen the lowered fairy slowly peeking in until they had collided with each other; resulting in both being sprawled on the floor with a simultaneous groan of pain.

Realizing who it was as he recovered from the sudden crash Hawk jumped up and tackled the momentarily crippled fairy, "BOY AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU! Ban is missing and Mama is already settled outside Galex, who's gonna cook delicious scraps for me! What if he was kidnapped by that bad guy!? KING YOU MUST SAVE HIM!"

Recovering, from both being headbutted in the groin and having the hysterical swine blowing out his eardrums by squalling so close above him, King levitated the bawling blob off himself and floated up out of the hazard zone before releasing the pig. "Calm down, he didn't get kidnapped, but I am worried about him not returning. I was just coming down to see if I needed to go find him."

Immediate relief almost making the pig melt, "So you know where Ban is?"

"Not right now, but I can find him…" King answered with complete confidence before silently questioning himself, _Why have I always been so good at this?_ At his internal question the tinkling laughter of his sister echoed in the back of his mind, _Is this your curse to me?_ That thought earned him the image of a puffy cheeked irritated Elaine face. Just assuming that these were figments of his imagination and memories, like so many times before, King just shrugged off the reactions and headed for the door.

As he floated outside Diane dropped down from the roof with Chastiefol under arm and a sheepish smile, "Sorry, I slept in when you got up."

Accepting his Sacred Weapon back King floated high enough to place a pleasant kiss to his Serpent's brow, "It's okay, but now I have to go find moron so could you throw something together for Hawk? Before he dies of starvation…" King huffed with a dramatic eye-roll, earning a giggle from the brunette before him, before slowly floating off after the group's #1 Troublemaker.

Floating on his back through the forest in the direction that his Ban-sense was tingling, as he so aptly dubbed the sensation, his conversation with Gowther last night playing through his mind again.

" _It would seem my research must be postponed. How tragic." Gowther had muttered as I floated toward his spot in the tavern. The expressionless and emotionless way he spoke still causing the small hairs at the back of my neck to stand on end._

 _Shaking the response from my person I floated down over his shoulder, "What for?" Trying to read the pinkette's notes proving to be a fruitless effort for it was coded to where no one else could steal his information._

 _Resting his chin on his hand to face me in a mock natural position he replied stoically, "Because the chimeras have died. I noticed a seed of dark magic mixed with their energies, and as I began to process it it released a surge of demonic power. After the power dissipated they were dead, I followed up with an autopsy to understand how. My findings are that the demonic magic broiled the chimeras' internal organs."_

 _Rearing back I could feel myself visibly turning blue at the thought of what happened… "That's tragic."_

" _It seems so… Is that the expression one should give when they hear news such as this?" Gowther inquired attempting to replicate the emotion of horrified disgust, the attempt falling short by a mile._

"After all these years one would think he'd have learned to blend into society, but… He's still so doll-like…" King recounted innocently enough, just before the fairy's musings were ripped away by the all consuming sound of a freight train snoring of a familiar Fox Sin.

King grimaced, "Just like Ban is still a pain in my ass." With a heaving sigh the fairy rotated in the air as he cleared the abnormally dense shrubbery. However, he immediately wished he hadn't, for the scene awaiting him caused him to regret his life, regret that he had the privilege (curse at this time) of sight, and most of all, regret ever waking up and leaving his reacquainted love. _WHY?! Why am I the one that had to come find you!_

Doubling over in the air over-dramatically, King wretched and gagged exclaiming most of his thoughts as the sight of the passed out, soaked, and naked Fox Sin of Greed was forever burned into his retinas. "Why!" Slapping one of his hands over his eyes as the other directed Chastiefol, now as the second configuration: Guardian, to wrap its mossy patterned limbs around the still out-cold Fox's brawny form.

While King considered the many ways he would disinfect his beloved sacred treasure (and ultimately deciding to indulge all of them), he winced when he heard his comrade, a bane to his existence (call it what you will) murmur in a sultry voice his ears would never mature enough to hear.

"Mmmmm… oh, Elaine… yea, right there… oooohhhh…"

King felt as though it would never be safe to open his eyes ever again, or have a conversation with the defiling Fox either! Increasing the coverage and grip that Chastiefol had on the bandit, King maneuvered his hands so that the heels of his palm were covering his eyes and his fingers could block his ears from hearing any more of the filth leaving the white haired headache behind him. Spreading out his energy so that he could see the land in his mind King booked it back to the bar, silently cursing his fate in his head along with Ban's existence.

Fortunately, it seemed as though the Fates had a bit of mercy for the fairy king for his return was greeted by an empty tavern. He could hear talking into the kitchen, however, so he and the Ban-bearing Chastiefol drifted through the space to nothing but the sound of a passing breeze. And he would have made it too had it not been for the pink head that suddenly popped out from behind the bar, "Oh, Sir King. I see that you have successfully procured Sir Ban." He adjusted his glasses much to the embarrassment of King when his observation led him to ask, "Hmm, I see that Sir Ban's is missing his usual attire. Could it be that you decided to see just what it was about him that your sister favors?" He held two finger up for peace, "perhaps I could assist?"

King was more than simply red at this point, and when a certain giantess called out from the kitchen saying, "Gowther? Did you say King? Is he back yet?"

A whoosh of air had King and his -ahem- parcel upstairs while Gowther (of course) answered, "Why yes, Lady Diane, he has arrived."

0-0

The Fox Sin never had a reason to rouse, so every time his eyes began to open, he simply sighed and rolled around. There was no reason for him to get up. After many hours of the continued pattern, his blanket laid in a disheveled bundle around his hips while the moon bathed its glory on his undead skin. He hummed to himself as consciousness threatened to overcome his blissful stupor once more.

"Baaaaaan." A soft melodic cooing in the Fox's ear had him rolling over from his prone position on the bed. Sheets slipping from his body, barely holding their ground at his family treasure, as the voice in his ear trailed down his neck. The vibrations from the voice and ghosting breath sending his flesh into goose-bumps, the sensation down his right side, making him arch to bare his neck more.

"Elaine." In his mind's eye the half-asleep undead man could see his deceased love, cherry-faced as she floated down his body. "Let me hold you." His demanding voice gruff from both sleep and his raising libido, but instead of it being abided, musical laughter reached his ears.

"Nope." A shudder of flesh and breath was his response to her, as an unseen tongue traced where there should have been a scar, "I'm not being trapped." A sly smile pressed into the taunt skin above the muscular serrations beside his rib cage as she added, "you are."

Little teeth then snapped at his flesh, leaving red marks before the Fountain's powers erased them and a familiar wind kept him against the bed. His arms and legs forming indents with the amount of pressure Elaine exerted to keep him pinned, so that she could do what she wanted in this limited window of time.

A childish huff followed by a pleasured gasp escaped the white haired male under her, "I have little time, so shut it and keep it shut."

An eye-roll earned him a chomp to a pebbled nipple, oh he could only imagine the red hue her body most likely glowed with which pressed to him to question this, but he did abide by her command. " _So what's brought my pure-angel-cake to such devious acts?"_ Pausing a moment to savor how her breath caught and an ethereal hand squeezed his hip, " _Could this be because of my performance? Did it corrupt your Saintly-iiiieeeee?"_ The hand that had grabbed his hip quickly wrapped around his girth, a firm tug elicited the keening sound in his head, as the fairy herself took a mouthful of tensed abdominal musculature between her teeth.

The mental glare her honey eyes were giving him had the hairs at the nape of his neck standing on end as a thrill of pleasure shot through his body. The woman quite literally having him by the horn had his mind reeling with naughty thoughts, all of them being shared by their telepathy, and the indignant snort he received in answer had a maniacal grin displaying his canines.

" _I have little time left, let me do this."_ Her musical voice slightly pitched, reflecting her nerves and arousal, as the ghosting of her body settled between his thighs.

" _You sure?"_ The playfulness momentarily gone as the Sin of Greed stopped to think about his partner, for once not matching his sin, " _You won't- OH~~!"_

" _I'm fine."_ Elaine reassured with small kiss to the inside thigh before kissing up the protruding flesh in her petite hand, the organ pulsing with desire, as Ban's fangs punctured his lower lip to keep all his vocal reactions in his head. Though he desperately wanted to do otherwise, and embarrass the fairy between his legs, he knew doing so would result in her yelling at him which would waste all their precious time.

Moving her hand down where her mouth couldn't reach Elaine gave a tentative suck and simultaneous tug, a sharp intake of air had her looking up in concern only to see a shocking and arousing site. Looking up Ban's lengthy body Elaine watched as his muscles rippled from the stimulation, each upward suck and tug had him pushing his head back as his chest raised off the bed, his hips sinking into the mattress, and as she moved back down his body relaxed from the strain.

" _Why're you not moving like that?"_

" _Because my cock is in your mouth…"_

Lighting up at the gruff and vulgar (yet strangely arousing to the pure fairy) response, " _No. I mean you normally thrust up when…"_

A sultry smile stretching the continued holes in Ban's lip, his fangs still embedded in it, as he peeked a crimson eye open to seemingly look at the etheral woman still working

his cock. " _So you do watch me when I mast- ow - you bit me!"_

" _Why?"_

Rolling the deep red orb Ban huffed through his nose before answering her through a series of moans as his fairy-gone-imp picked up her pace, " _I -ah- do-oh-n't want to ga-ah-g_

 _you~."_

" _Roll onto your hand and knees, I'm running out of time."_ Her winds ceasing their continuous pressure on his extremities.

" _But.."_

" _Please."_ Not being one to deny his love Ban rolled like she requested, " _Please take control."_ The chagrined face of his love vivid in his mind, her request both arousing him further and making him want to ravage her.

" _As you wish."_ Resting his forehead into the crook of his bent left arm, his right hand seeking the intangible woman below him one of her hands guiding his into her silky locks, Ban began pumping in and out of the pliable mouth and hand around his flesh. The moans from Elaine being broadcasted in his head, a new frenzy taking hold of the Fox's mind as he moved faster.

He could feel her gagging slightly, but with her moans and the scent of honeysuckles filling his head he couldn't stop himself. " _Oh, fuck."_ His head had pushed just far enough to feel the opening to her throat, the muscle seizing around him in reflex, a white hot jolt of pleasure raging up his spine, numbing his fingers and toes. The small hand lacing with his silently telling him to keep going just as he was about to move away, but now instead hammered on. Adrenaline kicking in with his arousal had him lost, his self-driven instincts taking over, as he ravaged the tiny mouth wrapped around him. The need to call out her name forcing him to abandon his lower lip in favor of his muscular forearm, all his teeth penetrating it.

With his mouth stuffed with his arm Ban mantra'd her name and his overwhelming arousal in a telepathic chorus of groans and moans, Elaine's own moans spurring him on. The pain, the pleasure, her responses, all being the immortal Fox's downfall. With one final thrust and a muffled groan of her name Ban came, a split second later the presence around him vanishing. The last thing to enter his mind was her, " _I love you, Ban",_ followed by the image of a fractured reflection of her looking at him. Arousal clouding her amber eyes, but still they were bright with love.

" _And I love you, Elaine. Thank you, but next time I'm taking what I want."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, sorry I had to appease our favorite zombie author, Seriphia a.k.a Lick, she's been dying for some serious Blaine, but I have to work my way to it and find moments that I can insert it (shush) into the story. Sorry Elaine was OC but I have said I'm not sticking entirely to the character layouts from canon. I try but it doesn't entirely work in my favor.

I hope you enjoyed. I'm having to make some changes to the plot, so bear with me please.

Until next time!

-Rainstorm


End file.
